A Teen in a Ninja's World
by Mangaka654
Summary: Everything was fine til I was thrown into another world,Where I would have to fight for my life,Cope with being kidnapped,Find my friends,Deal with hormones, and figure out why I was brought here in the first place!Could life get anymore complicated!
1. A Normal Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Otherwise I would not be writing this fanfiction.

"talking"

'_thoughts'___

_Emphasis_

It started out just like any other day. I went to school, learned math and stuff I'll never use again and hung out with friends between classes. Never in a million years did I think anything like what was going to happen would actually happen. I mean I'm just a normal girl bordering on plain. I have dark brown reddish hair and big blue-green eyes. I'm smallish about 5'4 and skinny with a barely there chest the only thing I liked about myself is my pale peachy skin and full but not too full pink lips. I am an awkward looking teen to say the least. Hell, my name is even awkward Kairi who names there kid Kairi. But my best friend Mina on the other hand is lightly tanned, toned, and curvaceous with a cute height at 5'2. And if that wasn't enough she's a natural golden blonde with bright emerald eyes. I sighed, I guess that's life.

It was cloudy and windy by the time we got out of school, we (me and Mina) were going to study at the library cause we had finals coming up. _'I __HATE__ tests.'_ "We could always go to the mall instead?"She asked.

I continued walking "no." I answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I'd like to spend my spring break _OUTSIDE_ my room, if you catch my drift."

"Fine. We go to the library."

The library was a 3 story building the first mostly dedicated to children and a computer lab. The second floor was mostly public records and boring more "grown up " books. The third floor was mostly where the teenagers did their studying and research. The place was mostly empty when we got there exect for a group of kids and their parents and a few high school students doing homework or cramming for exams. All in all it was a typical Monday afternoon.

Me and mina walked up stairs to the third floor in search of a table to study at. We ended up picking one at the back of the library. To tell you the truth I wasn't a study till my brain explodes person, don't get me wrong I'm not dumb or anything it 's just why am I gonna stress myself out before a test studying til three in the morning trying to teach myself to memorize something I'm going to forget eventually anyways. That makes no sense besides I get pretty decent grades. Though it's a different story with mina apparently she can figure out the hardest equations, formulas and questions but she'll totally miss the easiest ones. It's kinda sad really well after you stop laughing. Which is why we study together. For me so that I can at least go over the material and for her so that she can get most of the questions right.

"This is so boring."I looked up from my home work to see mina glaring at me.

"It's supposed to be boring." I answered.

She kicked my leg under the table. " What now?" I glared up at her.

"Nothing, never mind." She replied.

Mina stood up out of her chair."I think I'll go look for a book to read later…"

" ok, you do that."

She was taking a really long time for one book. I looked up at the clock on the wall, she left like half an hour ago. Where did she go? Jeez, now I'd have to go looking for her. I was almost finished with my work too. I mean Mina didn't even read books well did manga count as a book? I think not. Manga was the only thing she would willingly read for entertainment. I got up and stretched my sore muscles , I began to put away my things then gathered Mina's forgotten work into her back pack. Where should I start first? I began to wander down the aisles in search of my lazy friend. I eventually found Mina in the teens graphic novel section, she had a whole stack of them next to her as she sat on the floor cross legged against a book case. "What are you doing? I thought you were looking for _a book_ not a pile of them. What happened to homework or our finals for that matter?!" I whisper yelled.

She ignored me. "What are you reading anyways?"

"Naruto."she stated simply, '_as if I Knew that the __whole time__._' I inhaled slowly and exhaled just as slowly then sat down next to her."

"Ahhhh, kay." I answered. I knew Naruto, it was a shonen manga but I haven't really read it lately. Figures Mina would try to find _something_ in order to distract me. I smiled, that was so like her. But we had bigger issues right now." Come on, we'll check them out when we leave let's just finsh up here first, alright?"

"Yeah, I hear you."

We left the library around an hour later, it was freaking cold and semi-dark. We weren't so much as worried as we were cold, P.S. whoever came up with school uniforms sucks, I mean come on a white button up shirt, pleated skirt, a blazer and mary janes , really might as well go to school in our under wear. Back to the subject we lived in a small town so it was no big deal walking home but just to be on the safe side we walk home by going though down town."Your house or mine, Kairi?"

"Huh?"

"I repeat, your house or mine?"

"Mine is closer, but if you wanna go to your own house instead..."

"NOOO, I wanna get outta this cold." she shivered as if to make a point.

"Okay, my house it is."

My house was pretty big with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. When you first walk in you see a hallway, staircase and our living room on the right. The kitchen was further back and to the left the entrance opposite our staircase. Under the staircase was a bedroom, bathroom, my second oldest brother occupied and upstairs were three more bedrooms. We went into the kitchen to see if any one was home since that was where everyone is at this time. On the kitchen counter was a note. I read it out loud.

_Be back later, went out with the girls, your fathers working late and your brothers have dates. Leftovers are in the oven if you're hungry later._

_Your loving,_

_Mom_

"Awwww, your _loving mom_. Isn't that sweet."

"Shut up, Mina, you should know better than to be _jealous_!"I burst out laughing as Mina's eye twitched.

" I guess were alone til someone gets back, kairi."

I didn't answer as I opened the oven, yuck! Mom's surprise casserole emphasis on the surprise. No one knew what it was made out of , I don't even think she knew either. Instead I grabbed a six pack of coke and bags of chips and granola bars, so much for dinner. Leaving them on the counter I turned around to find Mina gone, it was a few seconds before I heard her lightly moving about upstairs in my room. Hauling the junk food and back packs upstairs I found her rummaging in my closet. My bedroom was medium in size with my bed pushed up against the back wall underneath the windows and my desk up against the left wall with a small book shelf above it. And my closet is at the left wall near my bed. I liked my room it was painted a nice light pink almost white color and slightly messy, it was simple and warm, how I liked things to be. "Find something you like?"

"Ahhhhhhh!!!! Don't DO THAT KAIRI!!! You scared me half to death, sheesh."

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it and yes, I did find something."She proceeded to pull out a dark pink t-shirt and light blue skinny jeans with black converse and dark pink laces.

"Why do you borrow my clothes when you know they are a lot tighter on you than your usual tight?"She may have been shorter but she had curves where as I had barely anything.

"Because your definition of tight and mine are not the same, and I look good no matter what or who's clothes I'm wearing."

I couldn't argue with her there. After all she looked like some teenage model on the cover of seventeen and I was the awkward girl in the background. I sighed, I need to work on my self esteem issues…

"Aren't you going to change?"Mina's question broke my train of thoughts.

"Yeah." I answered.

I walked into the closet to find an outfit only to notice that I would have to put my clothes in the laundry soon. I pulled on some dark blue jeans, a white long sleeved shirt with a brown t-shirt over it and some white tennis shoes. I walked back out only to have Mina glare at me.

"What?" _'Did I forget my pants or did I really look that terrible?'_

"What are you wearing?"

" Um, Clothes…" I trailed off.

"I know that, but why did you choose something so I don't know, plain."

True I had opted for comfort over style but, "Does it matter? I've got no one to impress and were staying in anyways."

Mina sighed, "Just cause you don't have a boyfriend and were staying in doesn't mean you can't look cute."

"Thanks for bringing the _boyfriend_issue up! Jeez, I can't do anything around here." To tell you the truth I longed for a boyfriend, someone to talk to and hold hands with and etcetera. But I guess that's as far as I'll ever get, _in my head_. Now let me tell you I love my family we get along pretty well, but when it comes to the youngest and only daughter getting interested in the opposite sex, well they can get a little uh, okay a lot protective. What with my dad threatening to send me to an all girls school and trying to pay my friends to watch me, my mom giving me the wait til your married and if you _really_ can't use protection but if she ever finds me with a boy she'll break his legs talks, my eldest brother cain trying to explain the teenage boys mentality to me, and my other brother Aiden persistently try's to find evidence of a male in my life by spying on me every chance he gets. I asked him about the spying once, when I found him outside the mall watching me and my friends from the bushes which involved a kick to the groin from one of my friends mistaking him for a creepy pervert and an awkward explanation to the police. But all I got out of him was "I prefer to call it protective surveillance."

Mina's lucky she only has one brother. Kale was more accepting of Mina's guy friends though he was just as bad if not worse when the _B.F._ word was even remotely connected to his precious twin. They looked the same, well almost the same, his hair was a much darker blonde and his eyes had grey in them. We all go to the same school too! As if life wasn't awkward enough. But it seems Kale and my idiot brothers formed some sort of agreement that kale was to watch us like hawks at school even going as far as _escorting_ (his word not mine) us to the _bathroom_!!! Sigh… I guess all brothers were over protective well suffocating really.

"Hey, pass the chips will ya."

"Huh?"

"Pass the chips."

I handed Mina the chips and a soda then threw myself onto my bed while Mina sat on the floor with the manga she borrowed from the library. The night basically went like this we read manga, magazines and tested each other when the magazine had a quiz and Mina watched me practice my singing and guitar. Apparently, my mother wanted a talented daughter so singing and many musical instrument lessons later I was good enough to be in a band. I could play the guitar, piano, and drums and Mina found it hilarious but when I had band practice she pitied me. My band basically consisted of me and two guy friends and a friend of one of my friends. We mostly did talent shows, open mic nights and any occasion parties. Eventually we fell asleep on my bed together. Little did I know this would probably be the last time I slept in it.

Mina's pov.

I was having a nice dream involving me, the mall and a lot of cash when I felt something tickling my face. I tried moving whatever it was away but it just came back to bug me all over again. My eyes snapped open to glare at whatever ruined my dream when I realized it was grass. Grass? I sat up and looked around I was in a forest *snap* I turned around, correction me and Kairi were in a forest. She was lying a few feet from me asleep tossing around in her sleep. How the fudge did we get in a forest? A better question how did we get outside? I crawled over to her.

"Psst, hey, hey," I shook her to try and wake her up. She just put her arm across her face and mumbled go away. I sighed, this will probably get me smacked. I leaned in really close to her ear and took a deep breath then yelled," WAKE UP! MY PANTIES ARE ON FIRE!!!" She sat up and glared at me. " What are you …" She trailed off.

"I see you noticed were _NOT IN YOUR ROOM_!!!"

"What happen-" I didn't get to hear the rest of what she said cause I felt something hit the back of my neck then I blacked out.


	2. A Mental Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Otherwise I would not be writing this fanfiction.

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

_Emphasis_

* * *

Kairi pov.

I had no idea what the heck was going on I mean one minute I was talking to Mina then some dude jumps out of nowhere and knocks her out cold! I was about to yell at the man when I noticed he was wearing what looked like a green vest and blue pants I couldn't really focus on him for better detail since I just woke up. But before I could get up from my place on the ground and stop him from putting Mina over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes I heard a rustling sound behind me then I think I passed out…

Aoba pov.

Me and my partner raido had been assigned to patrol the west side of the forest just outside the village gates. An easy job since you don't get much action watching a forest. Besides travelers used the main gate mostly. Raido kept telling me how it was so boring. I examined his brown hair and scarred face that marred his pale skin through my sunglasses for a minute. "well, at least we get to relax today."

It was an hour into our shift when we sensed a huge amount of chalkra. What the hell was that?! I looked at Raido "Did you feel that?" He nodded in answer.

"Should we check it out or call the ANBU?" he asked me.

I thought over for a second, if it was a threat it would be better to have one of us deal with it now while the other went to inform the hokage and bring whatever it was back to the village.

"I'll go ahead and check things out, you go inform Tsunade-sama." Raido hesitated for a moment before running back to the village.

Okay, time to see what was going on. I jumped in to the nearest tree and began to head in the direction I had felt the chalkra. I had expected a ninja, imagine my surprise when I found two sleeping girls. I didn't really know what to do in this situation so I settled for observing them before I made my move. The blonde haired one had woken up and was busy looking around before yelling to wake up the brunette one.

"MY PANTIES ARE ON FIRE!!!" What was wrong with this girl? I decided that it would be better to knock them out and bring them back for interrogation. They may look harmless but they could be kunoichi in disguise after all I _felt_ the chalkra. I Jumped down silently from my perch in the tree and landed behind the blonde. I swiftly hit her pressure point and looked up to see Raido knock out the other one." I thought I'd have to do this by myself." He just grinned at me.

Picking up blondie a put her on my shoulder and headed back to the village. Walking back through the gate we were supposed to be guarding I saw Izumo and kotetsu walking towards us.

"Hokage-sama sent us to guard the entrance til you get back from dropping off…" Izumo trailed off while he stared at the girl we were carrying. It was then Kotesu decided to start laughing uncontrollably.

"That's what everyone is so worried about two little girls?!"he finally choked out.

My eye twitched," Don't let looks deceive you Kotetsu." His laughing stopped abruptly and looked both girls over again.

"Are you telling me these two are _kunoichi_ ?" he asked skeptically.

I just shook my head and shrugged." I think you should get them to Tsunade-sama, I'm sure she'll want ibiki-san to interrogate them." Izumo replied. Me and Raido nodded our heads in agreement and took off for the hokage tower. When we arrived Shizune-san was outside in front of the doors leading inside. "Tsunade-Sama asks that you bring them to the hospital and have a nurse see to them and then you can return to your post." Raido sighed" Alright, Shizune-san."

After explaining the situation to the nurse at the front desk, she showed us to a room where we laid them down. "let's get back, already."

" Alright." I agreed.

Raido was already in the hall, when I hesitated for a second turning to look at the girls on the hospital beds then walking out of the room shutting the door behind me.

Kairi pov.

I woke up to bright light and white. Crap, I was dead. I knew I should have learned self defense like my parents wanted me to. Oh well, too late for that… OH GOD!!! I DIED A VIRGIN!?! I DIDN'T EVEN GET MY FIRST KISS!!!!! WHO'S THE DUDE THAT KILLED ME!!! I'M GONNA HAUNT HIS SORRY BUTT FOR ETERNITY!!!!! I failed to notice my groggy vision getting clearer as I was still fuming about my "death" and how I never got a boyfriend or married or got to have a family of my own. Heck, I didn't even graduate yet. I sat up quickly to yell out my frustration only to get really dizzy and fall face down on to the cold linoleum floor. Huh, I didn't think heaven would be so cold, and painful. Now that I think about it isn't heaven supposed to have clouds? And where the heck are all my dead relatives? I always imagined them waiting for me like when you wait for a distant family member coming for a long expected visit except your visiting permanently. Wait a second, if I'm dead that fall wouldn't have hurt! Uhhh, what did I fall off anyway? I turned around so I was facing the ceiling again then sat up real slow so I wouldn't get dizzy _again_. Turning to my right I found out that it was a hospital bed that I fell off of. So I was in the hospital. Errrr… how did I wind up in the hospital? I thought about it. I must've looked dumb sitting on the floor with a hand under my chin frowning. If someone saw me they'd think I was three years old.*sigh*The last thing I remember was I was with mina then… aha! That forest but I had to be dreaming, there's no way Mina would get kidnapped by some random dude without putting up some kind of fight. But that still doesn't explain the hospital situation. Hmmmm….It was then some lady walked in through the sliding door on the right side of the room. She just stared at me as I stared back. The lady was pretty, blonde, young and if that wasn't enough to top it off the women had a chest that would put Pamela Anderson to shame! Jeez, I had a feeling this lady would fit in perfectly with my mom and her airhead posse. The women then started to speak but I was to busy thinking about the last time my mother dragged me around for a girls day out with her spoiled rich girlfriends. She spent most of the day nagging me about how acted, dressed, my interests blah blah blah. My thoughts were put on hold when the women cleared her throat loudly.

" _Are you listening to me_?" she asked.

" Sorry, I was…" I trailed off when she glared at me. It was the glare that caught my attention, had I seen this lady before?

" I was asking you _what _were you and that girl doing outside the village gates?" I stood up to face the women and maybe get the name off her name tag when she gestured behind me. I spun around to see a big white lump with blonde hair on a bed next to the one I was on and a big window behind it.

" I'm waiting for an explanation." Said a voice at the back of me. Returning to the women I studied her from blonde head to red polished toes. Then it hit me this lady looked just like tsunade from Naruto! Was she cos-playing or something?

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!!!" She yelled.

Okay now I'm really confused, this lady even acted like her. I opened my mouth to apologize and ask if she saw a nurse in the hall. When Mina decided to wake up and it's not pretty when you wake up a sleeping Mina.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN'ON HERE?!? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" she was standing on the bed with a vein on her head looking like she wanted blood. Then suddenly did a 180.

"Ommagod yo-you're her, I mean your you of course but you look just like her!" I sighed ,here we go, this was Disneyland all over again.

"Can I have your autograph?"she asked well, begged really.

"Ex-excuse you. What did you just say?" The "Tsunade" asked.

"What I 'm speaking plain english here. I just want an autograph. I mean your like the best cos-player I've ever seen of Tsunade, hey what's your real name by the way, do you live here?" and so went on the never ending babble. "Tsunade" as I now dubbed her just stood there looking like a cross between confused and annoyed. It was when Mina asked if her chest was really real when she snapped out of it and took a threatening step forward. I stepped in between her and Mina just in case somethin' was gonna go down. Little did I know that would be one of the dumbest things I could ever do.

"Uhhh, don't take her seriously she's just a little out of it and she doesn't know when to" I turned to look at her for the last two words, _"Shut up!"_ Looking back at "Tsunade" she seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

"Excuse ma'am, but who are you and could you tell me if you saw a nurse in the hall?" I figured this woman either worked here or was visiting though the former seemed more likely since she wouldn't have stuck around so long if she had the wrong room. But then again my dad was a doctor and I knew most of the staff working here.

"I'm sorry but I'm the head of this hospital and I'll be asking the questions." She stated.

Well s'cuse me, wait a sec. Last time I checked was the Chief of Medicine. I remember cause him and his family had dinner with ours one time. I know that for a fact cause whenever he referred to me he would talk about me like I wasn't there and when he did talk to me he called me sweetheart or dear, even when I repeatedly asked(told) him to call me by my name.

"What happened to the old dude that worked here did he get kicked to the curb?" Mina asked. I slapped my forehead leave it to her to talk so bluntly about my dad's boss.

."Forget him, can we see Nurse Sanchez?" I asked. Nurse Carmen Sanchez was like an aunt to me and Mina. My parents knew her when she was just an intern at the hospital. Heck, she was there when I was born, since the hospital was short on staff that night. She helped out my mom when she was in labor and saw the _whole_ thing. She thought of us as her own children, we usually called her aunt Carmen but when she was on call it was Nurse Sanchez.

The women mumbled to herself then looked up and said "There's no one named san-chaz here. Now back to the matter at hand, what were you two doing outside the village?"

Okay, now I was really confused. Mina looked at me silently asking what the heck was wrong with this lady?

"Listen lady, we have no idea what the fudge you're talking about."Mina said. That just made "Tsunade" more angry and glared at us.

"What I'm talking about is why did two of my ninjas sense a massive amount of chalkra only to find a pair of little girls who obviously don't know how to answer simple questions!" oookaaay,1 has this lady lost her mind?! Ninjas, chalkra? Did she really believe she was tsunade? 2 How am I supposed to calm down a cos-playing nut hut escapee without getting the crap kicked out of me, I mean she could be dangerous for all I know! Hmmmmm, I guess it's a good idea to play along for now.

"Well, to answer your questions , the last thing I remember is hanging out in my room then waking up in some forest then passing out." Mina decided to join the conversation then.

"Hol-hol-hol-hold it, you're just gonna give this lady info without any payment?" she asked skeptically.

'_what the heck is wrong with her!'_ I pinched the bridge of my nose in hopes of stopping the incoming headache.

"Why would I pay you when I'll get my answers eventually. By _any _means necessary."

Mina shivered. This lady was scary, beautiful and crazy made a terrifying combination. I guess Mina figured out this lady was insane and hid behind me grabbing on to the hospital gown that I did not notice till that second, that I had on.

" Riiiight, well if were done here I think me and my friend here will just change into our clothes and be on our way." _' Then hopefully find my dad and tell him a mental patient is running around and to inform security.'_ I grabbed Mina's hand and started towards the door only to see "Tsunade" block it. CRAP!!! WERE DEAD!!!

"I don't think so." Someone then knocked on the door. I thanked God for saving us.

" Lady Tsunade, May I come in?"

"Enter, Shizune." She replied while glaring at us. A women with short black hair holding a pig walked inside the room.

"Are you finished interrogating the captives?"she asked.

What the freak! Did a Anime convention come into town?!? Or all loonies Naruto fans?!

"Shizune, is there something you need?" The new women "Shizune" moved to stand next to "Tsunade".

"I'm sorry, my lady but there are other matters to attend to on your schedule."

"Hmph, fine, I'm finshed here for now. Why don't you take care of them shizune."

"Uhhh, t-t-take care of?" Mina stuttered. Tsunade just smiled and walked out of the room. When the door sild shut we turned our heads to "Shizune". She was reading some papers I guess that were our medical charts with the pig on the bed next to her.

"Umm, Can we go home ?" Mina asked timidly.

"Shizune" looked up from the papers to ask "And just where is your home?"

Dang! We needed to think fast."Our home? Our home is uh here of course, duh. Near the Freeway."

" Really? I've never seen you around the village and we don't have a free-way here."

"Wait, Where is _here_ exactly?" Mina questioned." You're in Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves." She said as if she told people that every day.

Okay, I admit I thought this lady wasn't as crazy as the last one, but apparently I was wrong. This lady was nuttier than peanut butter. Our faces must've shown the woman how crazy we thought she was cause she added," If you don't believe me just look outside the window."

I expected to see the hospital parking lot with the strip mall across the street and the highway behind it. Instead we were treated to a scene that was completely the opposite. It looked like a scene straight outta of the Naruto manga in color. I tried to think logically about it, either someone really wants to prank us good or I've gone insane. Fighting back my panic I tilted my head to my best friend only _she wasn't panicking_ actually she looked ecstatic to be here.

"This is… AWWWSOME!!!" Mina screamed. I clamped my hands over my head.

"Mina don't do that so close to me."

"Sorry." She apologized.

"So, do you believe me now." Shizune chuckled.

"Yea." We answered in unision.

"Why don't you take a walk around the village it's a nice day and Tsunade-sama doesn't think you're a threat, I think."

All we could do was nod our heads in agreement."Well once you're done dressing just follow the hallway then go down the stairs til you reach the bottom floor then just go out the door that will open up to the hospital's front entrance. Just be sure to come back in few hours Tsunade –sama might want to question you more "

She picked the pig up along with the clipboards she had been reading off of and left us alone to change. Keeping our eyes on the door in case some other person decided to walk in again we grabbed our clothes off the cabinets near the door. Changing back to the clothes we were originally in and out of the hospital gowns felt really good. To be back in clothes that were familiar comforted me.*sigh*How were we gonna get back home…

"Let's get outta here you know I think hospitals are creepy."Mina suddenly said.

"Yeah, okay."I rubbed my hand on my cheek."Uh, when we get out where are going to go?" I asked.

She didn't answer she just walked out of the room smiling. Sheesh, she was enjoying this waaaay to much. I followed her into the hall and stayed behind her instead of next to her, I didn't want to see her obvious enjoyment. It's bad enough she wanted to be here but she didn't need to rub it in. Keeping in mind Shizune's instructions we exited the hospital in a few minutes. Once we were outside Mina stopped walking and looked at me.

"What now?"I grumbled stopping beside her.

"Don't be mad, why can't you be happy about this like me?"

"Hmmmm, let me think first of all we're lost in a world we hardly know anything about-"

" You mean you hardly know anything about."She interrupted.

"Shut it! Second who knows if we'll ever get home again, Third what's gonna happen if they find out we _are not_ from this place!"

She shrugged, "You worry too much."

"So are you saying that our lives are not in danger even though we're currently in a village full of ninjas we don't stand a chance against if they tried to hurt or God forbid kill us?"I deadpanned.

"Errrrrr,…"

"That's what I thought."I rolled my eyes. She never thought things through.

She sighed, "Okay, you win. For now, so what are we gonna do? We can't exactly walk up to someone and say Hi my name's Mina, could you tell me where I can find the united states of America? Thanks have a nice day. I doubt these people could tell us anything without thinking _we're_ the insane ones."

"I don't know, are you _sure_ we haven't gone crazy?"I asked.

"Uh, at the same time?" she asked confused. I didn't know how to answer that.

"Besides," she continued "If we were crazy, they'd have us in the loony bin loaded on drugs by now."

"That's true…OH GOD!!!"

"WHAT!!!"

"Mina" I said seriously, "If I ever go insane I want you to shoot me."

"HUH!!!"

"I want you to shoot me, do you understand?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean why, I mean whaaaaaa?"

"It's just that" I grabbed her shoulders "I don't want a lobotomy."

"A what!?!"

"A lobotomy, you know an ice pick shoved through my eye and into my brain to make me less crazy."

"Okaaaaay, I'll remember that if you ever decide to go crazy."

I sighed, now that that was out of the way, I started to walk in some random direction. I didn't notice Mina wasn't behind me till I turned to talk to her only to see empty space beside me. Spinning back towards the direction of the hospital I saw her just staring at me. She then snapped out of it and ran to catch up with me.

"So back to the topic, what are we going to do Kairi?"

"keep it a secret duh."

"Just out of curiosity, but why?"

"Well if we did tell someone we come from a different world they wouldn't believe us in the first place and if they did, who knows what could happen I mean they might make us freak shows or something."

"You mean they might dissect us like the frogs in biology class?"

I shuddered, I didn't need that image popping up. If nearly losing my lunch and passing out in the middle of class after witnessing the frog's autopsy wasn't a cringe worthy memory I don't know what was.

"I don't know Mina, they might but this place is really different from what little I've read and seen on t.v. plus your detailed play by plays of the series."

"So you're telling me we have to keep where we come from a secret. You know that requires lying and you suck at lying."

"I _do not suck_ at lying Mina. I just _choose_ not to lie, there's a difference."

"Could've fooled me." She mumbled.

"What was that? You might wanna speak up."

"Nothing, I said nothing."

"That's what I thought."

We spent the rest of our walk in silence it wasn't an awkward silence more like leaving ourselves to each others thoughts. Looking around I noticed we walked on to a crowded street. Many of the people were wearing what looked like traditional Japanese clothing you see in those historical drama movies or a little more modern clothing like a dress or t-shirt and pants. Though nothing like what me and Mina Had on. Moving my attention from the people (who by the way were eyeing us now well most of them anyway), to the buildings. They looked like any other buildings I've seen though some were oddly shaped or had unnecessary rails, ramps and cables connected to them. It kinda reminded me of some movies were in the future the buildings were made weirdly shaped and had all sorts of things on them. Shifting my attention again this time to the ground I noted it was a dirt road, not the familiar black asphalt like home. So, if they didn't have pavement they probably don't have sidewalks which means they probably don't have cars…great do they even have bikes? The likeliness of that was fifty fifty. I guessed we were in a shopping part of town cause everyone was carrying bags of stuff and there were stands that vendors were trying to sell things out of and lots of shops. I mean they were selling stuff from food to clothing to weapons! Peeking over at Mina I could tell she was absolutely captivated with all of the foreign objects. But with no money it's not like we could buy anything, much to Mina's dismay. This is how we spent the rest of our time just walking around and observing everything.

"What time is it?"Mina asked.

I reached into my pocket instinctively reaching for my cell phone only to remember I left it in my room on my desk when I had first walked in.

"I don't know I don't have my cell phone with me." Mina froze mid step.

"What's up now Mina?"

"My cell phone."

"You forgot yours too?" I asked.

"NO! I put in my back pocket after changing out of the uniform and I know it was still there before we fell asleep cause I had to lay on my stomach so I didn't crush it."

I was shocked, "And?" I grabbed her shoulders, "AND!?!" I lightly shook her. She just shook her head back and forth.

"Mina," I took a deep breath to calm down (people were starting to stare)"where is the phone?"

"Gone." She said dazed.

"Gone?"

"Gone."she confirmed.

"Y-y-yo-you lost it?"

She just nodded her head.

Letting go of her shoulders I backed away a few steps. Great, just when I thought there was some hope it gets crushed. For all we know it's somewhere in that dumb forest.*sigh* We'll never find it. I looked up only to see Mina somewhat confused and sad. I tried smile at her but only managed a small one.

"Come on, cheer up. I know it's sad and we could've probably called home-" _'unlikely' _

she interrupted me." It's not that exactly…"

"Oh? Then what are you upset about?"

"Well in a way I'm kinda happy it's gone"She started walking away"cause being here is like a dream come true for me."

"Ah huh, so then why are you… " I walked after her.

" I'm sad for you silly, I know you wanna go home but lets face it until we figure out how we got here we're stuck. Soooo, why not try and make the best of it?" she turned her head to smile at me.

*sigh*"Since when are you so optimistic?"

"Since just now." She answered." Let's ask that couple over there."

I was so caught up in the conversation I didn't notice we were walking towards a stand and that many of the people that once crowed the streets were gone.

"Hello, sorry to bother you but could you tell us the time?"Mina asked politely.

The person she was speaking to happened to be an old women. The stand was a food stand, I guess it was a grilling kind cause what I assumed was the old women's husband was busy grilling some sort of meat. The old women had grey hair up in a bun with brown eyes, had a messy apron on and was smiling kindly at us.

" It's around five, little ones. Now, can I interest you in anything?"The women asked. _'Little ones? Really,old lady were teenagers.'_

"Errrrr, no thanks but could you tell us which direction the hospital is in?"Mina questioned.

"Hmmmm, the hospital you say. Okay, now listen closely-"she began.

It was like twenty minutes later when the old women finished her loooong and very detailed directions to the Konoha hospital. To be honest I kind of tuned her out and didn't really listen to any thing that came out of her mouth. I guess she noticed I wasn't the only one who wasn't listening be cause she looked between me and Mina and was about to start again when her husband turned a little to her and said "leave the poor girls alone Masuyo."

"But Kenta, I don't want them to get lost."

He sighed, "If your lookin' for the hospital go in that direction" he pointed his spatula thingy in the general area he was talking about"and when you see a big white building you've reached the hospital."he finished.

"Thanks a lot sir, ma'am."I said.

"Yeah, thanks."Mina said.

We began walking back towards the hospital in silence. What would happen once we got back there? I was doing my best not to freak out and keep my mind blank but images of us being put in cell or being thrown out on the streets or something along those lines kept popping up. Before I knew it we were back in front of the hospital again. Gathering up as much courage I could muster I took my best friends hand and pulled her with me inside.

* * *

Here's another chapter done.

Please review!!! I would really like to know what you think about my story.

By the way my stories main character is my o.c. Kairi so it will mostly be in her point of view. Though I will be changing p.o.v.s to help the story along some times.


	3. Decisions,Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, cause I'm a girl.

* * *

Walking through the double glass doors and in to the hospital I smelled the sterilizers and a tinge of blood. I scrunched my nose up, I never did like the smell of blood how doctors could stand it was beyond me. Looking around all I saw was the reception area with a few nurses there and a waiting area. Shizune didn't say where we should go once we got back here so I guess it would be okay to sit and wait.

"This hospital is really small compared to the one at home." Mina whispered keeping in mind of the other patients and nurses in the room.

"I guess so, I mean it's only like two or three stories tall and about as long as half the mall." I whispered back.

"Are you still upset Kairi?"

"Yes, and no. I just keep hoping that this is just a dream and when we wake up we'll be back in my room…" I said quietly.

" I don't think it's possible to dream the same thing at the same time."She said barley above a whisper to me.

That's when Shizune made her appearance. She spotted us and gestured to us to follow her. I got a bad feeling about this. Shizune took us to an office on the top floor of the hospital, there wasn't much in it. Just a desk covered with papers in the middle of the room, and small book case on the left wall. In front of the desk were a pair of chairs and behind the desk was another chair with it's back towards us and a big window behind it with a nice view of the village.

"Um, aren't we supposed to meet with Tsunade?" Mina asked.

" I'm right here little girl." The chair that was facing the window turned around to reveal Tsunade sitting in it. I had a feeling this meeting was going to change everything for me and Mina.

"Take a seat please."Tsunade said waving her hand towards the chairs. Shizune moved to stand behind her while Mina calmly sat in one of the chairs. I decided to just stand beside her. Lets just say if she decided to hurt us I had a head start. Then I noticed I wasn't the only who was afraid. I was standing so close to Mina I could feel her trembling. We stayed like that for a few minutes with Tsunade just staring at us. I guess the tension was to much for Mina to handle cause she blurted out, " Is it the death penalty or what for us!?"

Shizune looked surprised Mina would just yell something like that out loud, while Tsunade on the other hand remained unfazed. Leaning back in her chair she calmly said, "I know I asked you earlier, but I would like to know what you were doing in the forest and answer honestly."

I paled, great now I had to lie. I pushed my hair away from my face and sighed, " The truth, you want the truth? Okay, well Mina and I were traveling and we got tired and… took a nap in the forest?" I said. There's no way Tsunade would fall for a lie like that. We're toast!!!

"Errr, we got lost in there, so we thought it was a good idea at the time." Mina added.

"Hmmmm, I suppose you aren't lying " she narrowed her eyes, "next question what village are you from?"

I didn't know how to answer that question. I mean I didn't know any villages in this world, heck I didn't even know this world existed in the first place! Luckily Mina intervened.

"Our home is near earth country. Our village is really small and remote so we don't have any ninja's except for the few that pass by. It's really just a tiny town."

"Oh?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. _'Way to throw off suspicion Mina!'_

"What's the name of your village?" Shizune questioned. Dang! How were we supposed to make up some fake village right on the spot and not get caught lying!?!

"I-i-it's n-name?" mina stuttered.

"Mmhm." Shizune nodded.

Thinking fast, since Mina seemed to have hit a dead end I nearly shouted out "Iga! Our village's name is Iga." A part of Japan used to be called Iga and it had ninjas, so I thought it was kinda fitting for a villages name.

"I've never heard of it." Shizune said.

"Well like I said, it's really small and most people don't notice it or bother to stop and when we need money we have to walk miles to get to the next town in order to sell goods." Mina Explained.

"So I can assume your going to go back to your home once we're done?" Tsunade inquired.

Again I didn't know what to say and it seems mina couldn't find her voice either. A minute or so passed when I realized one of us needed to answer. Crap! Think fast, think fast, think fast, thin- AHA!!!

"Um actually you see, we're kinda lookin for a new home since most of the villagers left cause they were tired of having to through so much trouble in order to make a living since most people don't come into town."

"I see, so are you thinking of settling here?" she Inquired. _'Where is this lady heading.'_

"Uhhh, Maybe?" I said confused.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?"Mina asked.

"I'll be straight forward with you two, When both of you were unconscious I had a few of my nurses run a few tests on you."

"What kinds of tests!?!" Mina interrupted.

"Just standard tests, like blood type."

"Okay sooo…?"I questioned before Mina could.

"So, it seems that the two of have some decent chakra inside you." She sat back in her chair watching our reactions. I for one was completely and utterly shocked I mean my jaw hit the floor. I didn't even bother to see Mina's reaction, the words chakra and inside kept spinning around in my head. I then heard Mina's voice.

"What does that have to do with anythin-"

"It has to do with everything I'm about to tell you."Tsunade interrupted." What I want to suggest is that you become konoha shinobi." She said seriously.

My jaw hit the floor again."Whaaaaaaaat!?!" Mina and I yelled in unision.

"Tsunade-sama, these girls themselves said they weren't familiar with ninja's and perhaps it would be better if -"

"Better if what Shizune? They said they were looking for a new home so why not our village. Besides after some training, I for one, think these girls will make suitable kunoichi's."She _sounded_ genuine.

"What's the catch?"I asked suspiciously.

" There is no catch, I'm simply offering you a place to fit in. A place where you can put your new found capabilities to good use."

"But Tsunade-sama what about their friends and family?"

Mina answered her, "Actually, we have no family and my only friend is Kairi."

"Well there you have it shizune. Do you have any more questions?"

"No my lady." Tsunade got up from her seat and walked around her desk to stand in front of us, now I never really thought a women that looked like a playmate that belonged on the cover of playboy could scare me, but this women was intimidating."You don't have to give me an answer now, I'll give you some time to think about it."

"What's there to think about, of course we'll become ninjas!!!" Mina shouted. I slapped my forehead. When would she learn to shut up? She was jumping up and down in excitement with tears of joy in the corner of each eye. Tsunade looked surprised and Shizune looked alarmed at Mina's outburst. To think in a matter of a few hours I was a average high school freshman with a bright future ahead of me to a lost, broke 15 year old with a unknown future that was starting to look downright hopeless. I pinched my cheeks til they were red but the image of a confused shizune, an annoyed tsunade and a thrilled, giggling Mina stayed. I guess we _really are_ in a different world.

"Calm down, I'm sure you're exhausted and a little frightened right now. Why don't you sleep on it and give me your answer tomorrow. So don't make any hasty decisions yet." She said gently. I didn't know if I should feel relived or even more freaked out. Where were we going to stay? What would we do if we decided not to become ninja's? Wow never thought I'd ask myself that question. Or or or or… Dahhh, My heads starting to hurt!

"But- but- but-" Mina stuttered.

"No buts I don't want you rushing into something you might regret doing later. Now I'm sure Shizune will be more than happy to show to the inn your staying in." Shizune stepped up towards us.

"We don't have any money to rent a room." I said.

"The rooms already paid for, Courtesy of the village elders." She said smugly.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think-"

"Oh hush up Shizune, why do those old geezers have so much "Emergency" funding if they never use it. Besides this a much more noble cause and it is a kind of an emergency if you think about it. How can we let potential shinobi sleep out on the streets. I use it for gambling when I'm short on cash and they never know." She said.

Shizune frowned at Tsunade then turned back to us."I'm sure Tsunade-sama took care of everything so please follow me." Then started walking to the door. I didn't know what to say, if were anywhere else they probably would have us thrown out of the village by now or have us in a jail cell depending on how thing s went. So I guess I was grateful to her. Mina on the other hand looked tearful, like all her credit cards were taken away and she was banned for life from the mall.*sigh*

"Come on you two."Shizune beckoned . Grabbing Mina's arm I bowed awkwardly to Tsunade, She must be someone important but the details were eluding me. I guess listening to mina's detailed summaries and skimming the first few volumes was a my bad. I dragged Mina with me after Shizune shut the door behind us who led us out of the hospital to a less crowed part of the village, I noticed it was in the opposite direction of where we went earlier. But other than that I was lost, it was really weird not seeing cars pass by or hearing music from stores or the traffic, the smell of fast food on every corner. It was even weird walking in the middle of a dirt road instead of a sidewalk. This place looked like a historical drama come to life. Shizune stopped walking in front of a inn that kinda looked like a log cabin completely made of dark wood except it also looked like an apartment building too. I really didn't know how to describe it cause I've never seen a hotel that really looked like this one. There weren't a lot of people walking around and in the distance I could make out something that looked like Mount Rushmore.

"Were here." Shizune announced. Following her in side I looked around the front desk was in the middle of the room with a women sitting there reading something. Shizune got our key and walked us to our room. Stopping outside the door in the hallway she said," You'll be staying here for the rest of the week. When you have your answer for tsunade-sama just go to the Hokage tower and ask for Lady Tsunade, have a nice night." She gave Mina our key and then walked back down the hall and out of sight.

I think we stood in the hallway staring in the direction she left for a few minutes until Mina decided to open the door and see the room. Walking in behind her then shutting and locking the door behind me. I turned around and my eyes landed on Mina she was looking out the window. Looking away from her I examined the room. It was small with cream colored walls and red and dark yellow patterned carpet bending over to see it closer the pattern was dark yellow diamonds connecting each other. Standing back up I saw the bed looks like we would be sharing. It had a Dark yellow comforter on it with two pillows. Next to the bed was a night stand with a lamp on it and on the other side of the room a small table with two chairs. The bathroom was near the door going inside it was white with a sink, toilet, a shower and a closet with towels and toiletries in it. Walking back in to the room Mina was now lying on the bed with an arm behind her head. I then realized how tired I was. Slowly walking over to Mina I threw myself down next to her face down on the bed. I felt the bed dip then heard "I Know she said to think about it, but I really think we _should_ become ninjas."

I rolled on to my back and groaned, "Do we have to talk about this now and not in the morning?"

"Yes now."

*sigh*"Fine." And so began Mina's explanation for becoming a ninja and all its benefits. Okay I'll admit she had some pretty good reasons but I felt like we were missing something.

"What I don't understand is why would she offer something like this in the first place. I mean she doesn't even know us. We could be psychos for all she knows."

"Who knows maybe she felt bad for us or something." Mina answered.

Sitting up I drew my legs up to my chest and laid my chin on top of my knees. Mina nudged my back, "Seriously, I wanna be a ninja Kairi."

"I know you do but,"

"No buts this is what I want and I'll understand if you choose to do something else but I want to fit in as best I can here."

"So what you're saying is that you'll become a ninja weather I want you to or not, with or without me." I said quietly.

"I've made up my mind kairi, and you'll have to make up yours too." She then turned the lamp off and went to sleep.

I stayed like that for a while just going over the past two days in my head. I now know for a fact we were not in Atherton (my hometown's name) and that we were somehow stuck inside a story. I hardly knew anything about this place and I wasn't sure if anything I learned back home would be of any use to me or anyone else here. I never really thought about what kind of career I wanted when I was home, I just wanted to survive high school! I was hardly successful, damn all the cheerleaders who we all know can be nasty witches when you don't worship the ground they walk on. Maybe I could find a place to fit in where the mortality rate was higher, I've seen Beverly Hills Ninja, okay maybe that particular movie didn't count. Focus! What skills do I have that could be put to good kind of jobs do they have here?

Farming? The image of me in some overalls and braids holding a pitchfork popped in to my mind. No way, José. What else… a waitress? Naw, I'd probably drop the trays of food on people. Graceful I was not. My cooking skills were erm passable. Having a mother who can't make ice kinda teaches you how to cook. Ya can't live on RedBull and Cap'n Crunch forever. An intern for somebody maybe? But what kind of internship? Fashion wise? I can't sew or draw and I'm not very organized for filing. A news paper maybe? But then again I'd have to Know the news going on in this place and a gossip column wasn't my thing and fetching coffee and stuff like an errand girl didn't sound very appealing. Do you even get paid to be an intern? I wasn't even gonna go near politics. Old dudes arguing over budgets, no thanks. Did they even help the country? Who knows. Hmmm, working in the hospital? Well I did take mandatory health classes and stuff plus my dad taught me first aid._Nothing says father-daughter bonding like practicing the Heimlich maneuver on a plastic dummy in a room full of more experienced medical students._ One of_ the_ most embarrassing things I've done in my life. *sigh* But then again I didn't like blood, smelling or seeing it not even my own. And I was so not going near anyone who was bleeding out or puking, I shuddered.

Grrrrr, I pulled on my short hair out of frustration. What was I supposed to do? Fine, if and I mean if I become a ninja what's gonna happen to me? How do you become a ninja? Then there's the whole blood issue ninja's... dealt with blood didn't they? Okay I'll be honest with myself. I have to ask myself what's the worst I could live through. If mina became a ninja I would always be worried sick about her. Never knowing if she's okay or not. She's my friend and the closest thing to home I had here and I didn't wanna lose that. If she got hurt or (worst case senario) killed I would seriously not know what to do. Great, I knew what I have to do and it was giving me a major headache. I guess I should get some sleep there's no point in thinking about it any longer, sides tomorrow promises more headaches I'm sure.

* * *

Sorry for the slow start but I wanted you to get to know my O.C.s a little better and their situation. I'll try to update once a week or so but Rome wasn't built in a day. Good news is Akatsuki make their appearence next chapter!!!

Please Review!


	4. My First Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be more comedy and romance.

Zetsu-good

**Zetsu-bad**

* * *

10&1/2 months later

It was the middle of November and it was beginning to snow in konoha. I wasn't used to the snow it never snowed back in "that place". I had unconsciously began calling my old home "that place" ever since me and mina became ninjas I guess it was easier to not miss it if I didn't refer to it as home. Pulling the biege snow cloak closer to my body I made my way towards mina's and my shared apartment. After accepting Tsunade's (who I now knew was the Hokage) offer she paid for the first month's rent but after we worked from then on to pay it. Like odd jobs plus we got a small payment being ninja's in training.

Being a kunoichi was a lot harder than then I originally thought it would be and Iruka-sensei not only proved it but made sure I would never forget it too. The man was a nightmare. I remember when I got him for a teacher. Tsunade had explained to us that they had an academy that children learned the basics at but seeing how we were teenagers she thought we would be more comfortable learning one on one with a teacher than in a room full of small children. She had assigned Iruka to me and another ninja to Mina. We were supposed to be trained separately and according to lady Tsunade (as I had to call her out loud) said "we were coming along fine" and "with some more training we could be genins by the end of year."

But the thing is, training really sucked! Iruka-sensei worked my butt off! I was _never _good at P.E. I'd rather be studying or put up with my mother's lady lessons or something. And then there was all the the things I needed to remember, hand signs, jutsus, and the list goes on. I never thought anything could be harder than balancing school, family and friends but I guess I was wrong. If someone told me I would end up being a ninja I would have called them crazy and laugh my butt off.*sigh* I better get home it's freezing out here.

* * *

Akatsuki Lair

Eight figures stood in silence. Simply waiting for their last member to make their appearance so they could begin their meeting.

"He's late. You know how I hate waiting."

"Calm yourself Sasori, Zetsu will be here."

"Oh _Leader-sama,_ why the fuck can't we just forget about him and just get this damn thing over with?!"

"Hidan." It was a warning, though he never raised his voice.

A shadowy figure appeared out of the darkness. Though he may have been a man his outline looked more like a plant.

"Leader-sama."

"Your late..."

"There were some unforeseen circumstances that I could not avoid."

"**We got spotted and they friggin tried to kill us."**

"Quiet you."

"I see, did you find anything worth mentioning?"

"Yes and no."

"**They kept talking about some girls and some plan they had for them."**

"You were listening in on plans for a date?"

"Quiet Kisame."

"Hardly you fool."

"So who were you spying on, un?"

"**Leader wanted us to dig some dirt up on a possible danger that would interfere with our plans."**

"To the point Zetsu."

"They revealed no names nor specified any plans. Simply a description of two females and their current whereabouts, I managed to get their photos before escaping."

"Anything else?"

"No." **"No."**

"Hmm, Deidara, Sasori you have a new mission. Zetsu will give you the details."

And with that Nine figures faded to nothingness from the dark cavern.

* * *

Kairi pov.

*yawn*Why was I here again? Oh, yeeeeah. Cause that playboy bunny called hokage is twenty five percent sake, twenty five percent gambling addiction and fifty percent evil. It all started when I had gotten back to my apartment a few days ago, which I might add was nice and warm, only to have Mina drag me back into the freezing cold so _she _could go complain to Tsunade about how _she_ wanted to go on a mission and that _she_ wanted to test what _she's_ learned so far. So after a lot of arguing, begging (Mina) and crying (again Mina) she gave us, yes _us_, a mission. It was simple enough, pick up some packages she ordered and bring them back to the village. But the packages were in Otafuku City, a few towns over and we might have to stay overnight somewhere or camp out. Then she added that we weren't official genins and normally we wouldn't be allowed outside the village but then we were a special case, so with that said she gave us these head band things that had a metal plate attached to the cloth with a leaf design on it and stated practice made perfect, and to prove to her we were worthy of the forehead protectors she gave us. Honestly, I just think Mina was annoying her so she was willing to get her out of her office by any means necessary. So here we were looking for the person with the next package on her list.

The ones we picked up so far were not in shops oh no, then it would be too easy, not only was it cold which was bad enough, we also had to find specific people in order to pick up her purchases. And trust me it was not easy and if that wasn't enough the people with them were pretty shady looking. Like one dude made us pick the package up from the side alley of where we were supposed to meet him. And they were really heavy and some oddly shaped. I wanted to look inside one of them badly but who knows what that women would do to me if she found out I opened one without permission. I was also kinda scared about what I might find inside. "We should find a wagon or something to put these in."

"And where do they sell wagons Mina?"

"Uhhh, in a market?" she guessed.

The wagons they had in the market were really big but we only needed a small one. So we found a farmer selling his old wheel barrow for some extra money. Five more stops later we had almost all the packages loaded in to the wheelbarrow, a total of twelve just one more to go. I leaned on the side of the building Mina had gone in to get the final one. I touched the head band tsunade gave me that I wore on my forehead. It was strange, I never wore anything on my head before not even a hat. Now that I thought about it, I've never worn clothes like what I had on before either. A beige snow cloak, with a dark blue dress/vest type thing and black spandex shorts with black ninja boots and standard ninja gear. I wasn't as cold as I thought I would be wearing this outfit. Mina wore her headband around her neck. She also wore a darker beige snow cloak with a short green tank top with a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath and dark blue cargo pants with dark blue ninja sandals plus her gear.

"We're done!" I snapped out of my thoughts with Mina's shout of happiness.

"This is the last one right?"

"Yuh huh."

"Then let's get back to the inn the sooner we fall asleep the sooner we get back to the village tomorrow."

Deidara & Sasori pov.

"This Mission is some Bull Shit! I'm an S-rank criminal un!" They were currently on top of one deidara's flying clay birds when he decided to start complaining again. "I should be blowing thing's up _NOT_ looking for two little girls leader-sama wants to kidnap!"

"Will you be quiet."

"But Sasori no danna-"

"Shut your mouth Deidara before I shut it for you." He was silent for a few minutes before he started to whine again. *sigh*_' I can't throw him off if I want to keep myself alive and whole.' _

"Sasori no danna, we've looked all over fire country for these girls, maybe Zetsu heard wrong." He pulled two photographs out of his cloak and held them up for Sasori to see, "We haven't seen anyone who looks like them anywhere un." The photographs were of two children both girls about eight or nine one with long blonde hair and green eyes the other with short dark reddish brown hair and aqua eyes.

"We haven't searched everywhere Deidara. The information given may have been somewhat vague but we still have a few more villages to search in." _'We were much too close to the leaf village, if they weren't careful they would have another thing to deal with. Perhaps it's best if we look in smaller towns where we wouldn't be recognized easily. '_

"Sasori no danna, lets land here." Sasori grunted in agreement. Once on the ground Sasori began walking in the direction if the closest town with Deidara walking beside him. The trip to Otafuku city was silent much to Sasori's pleasure, he was annoyed enough as it is. Once reaching the city they found a tea house to sit in and listen in on people's conversations. People loved talking about children and if Leader-sama was interested in them they must have something special about them. They went from tea shops, toy stores, to parks and crowded streets in hopes of finding them. This is how they spent the next twenty four hours....

"I give up un! We've been looking the past four days and what do we have, Nothing! How hard is it two find two little girls!!!" Deidara and Sasori were currently walking on a forest road to reach yet another town.

"Enough Deidara."

"Fine un."

* * *

Meanwhile….

Darn that women to Hades, this wheelbarrow was heavy! What the heck did she freaking buy from those weirdos?! Bricks?! Cocaine Bricks?! Ehhhh, no probably not. I shook my head at the idea. I was currently pulling one side of the wheelbarrow while Mina pulled the other.

"Ahh, a lizard!" She shouted and dropped her side.

'_What the' _"Mina are you serious? A lizard? C'mon I thought you were a ninja now, be sides that's a twig."

"Oh, my bad." I rolled my eyes at her and continued to pull the thing forward. It was kinda hard since we were on a dirt path in the forest and it was snowing. The stupid wheel would get stuck in the mud or on top of a rock. Plus my arms were starting to get sore. Crazy old bat, can't pick up her own mail orders. Where was U.P.S. or Fed-ex when you need them.*sigh* I thought about "that place" again. Mina giggled suddenly.

"What are you laughing at?" I frowned.

"I'm just happy." She said simply.

"Soooo…"

"So nothing, what am I not allowed to be happy?" She pouted feigning mock hurt.

"Nooo, it's just here I am sore arms and all and your all like, Tee hee I'm so happy." I mimicked her voice, "and I wanna know why."

" I'm happy cause I completed my first mission, maybe she'll make me a genin since I did a good job! That's why she gave us the headbands right?"

"Errr, maybe."

"Annnd, I'm happy cause I got to have you as a team mate on my first mission too." She smiled at me. I didn't know what to say so I just smiled back. And that's about when everything got confusing…

Back to Deidara & Sasori

'_Deidara was pouting. Oh how I wanted to kill him.'_

"Sasori no danna can we stop? I'm getting tired un."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Jack ass un."

Sasori's eye twitched. " Don't cross me boy."

"Screw you, Saso-"

Deidara's insult was cut off by a high femine scream nearby. "Ahh, a lizard!" Looking at one another, Deidara raised a blonde eyebrow to his partner. "Should we go investigate?"

"What does it matter, it's just a screaming girl."

Deidara shrugged his shoulders, "I was just asking." And continued walking. He rolled his eyes at his partners back before fallowing him. Now Sasori never belived in the saying In time good things will come, why would he waste his time waiting for something that may or may not happen. Why should he wait when he had the power to decide when something came or happened himself? But maybe, just maybe waiting wasn't so bad after all.

They had been walking for a few minutes when they came across two teenagers. Female teenagers one with blonde hair and green eyes and the other with red brown hair and aqua eyes.

"Heeey, those two look exactly lik-mmph" Deidara was cut off by Sasori's hand. He pulled him up into the nearest tree with him and hid in it's leaves. "Mmm, kun juu lat goo uf mbi moat plet ru?"( Uhh, can you let go of my mouth please,un?)

Releasing his partners mouth he then pulled the photos out of his cloak pocket. "They've grown considerably."

"_No really_, Sasori no danna."

"The people took these pictures from must've took them a long time ago. Perhaps they've been planning to kidnap these girls for a while now."

"What should we do, un?"

"Well _obviously _Deidara, we are to capture them."

"Fuck you un." Ignoring him Sasori began to think of the best way to capture their targets. Acorrding to the information given they were not supposed to be kunoichis yet they were wearing headbands from the Hidden Leaf village. "A trap might work to confuse them enough to capture them Deidara." He turned his head to find his partners spot on the branch empty. Snapping his head back to the kunoichis he could clearly see deidara dangling from a branch above their heads. _'Were they so lost in their conversation they didn't notice the blonde baka above their heads?'_

Deidara meanwhile was looking for an opening to grab one of them. Standing on a branch upside down wasn't very comfortable. Maybe if he threw a small bomb to distract them he could grab them from behind… reaching in to his clay pouch he accidentally dropped one of his premade clay spiders. His eyes widened as said spider landed on the blonde girls head.

* * *

Kairi pov.

"AHHH,AHHHHHH,AHHHHHHH!!!" Mina was freaking out again. Over what I had no idea. First we're all smiling then she starts screaming and running around!

"Way to kill the moment Mina! What did you eat today?!" She flung herself into the snow and started rolling in it.

"Sp-Sp-Spi-SPIDER!!!!"

"You ate a spider?!" I asked confused.

"AHHHH,NO THERE'S A SPIDER IN MY HAIR!!!" Now she was almost hysterical. I ran over to her to keep her from rolling and find the spider.

"Stop moving will you!" Sitting ontop of her I carefully avoided pulling her blonde hair while I found the spider. I pulled it out of her blonde locks to set it free except it wasn't a real spider, it looked like something I kid would play with. It was white made out of clay and about as big as a quarter. This is what She was afraid of?" I got off her and let her stand up."Wow Mina This is some spider wanna see?" She ran away from my out stretched hand.

"No!" I walked towards her holding it out for her to see but she covered her eyes. I stopped a few feet away from her.

"C'mon Mina, I've never seen a _white clay spider_ attack innocent bystanders before."

"How pathetic un. Afraid of spiders, and you call yourself a kunoichi." I looked up into the tree we were standing under to see a blonde women? Man? I wasn't sure.

"That's mine un." He/she said.

"Who the heck are you?" Mina asked past her spider episode. She had the attention span of a squirrel...

Looking back up to the person I noticed one, they were standing on a branch upside down holding onto _nothing, _two, they were also wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Who wore clouds on their clothes besides on pajamas? Mina gasped and expected her to say something but she just kept her eyes glued to the person."My name really isn't important, un. Now be good little girls and come with me"

My heart started to pound and self-preservation instincts kicked in. "My mother taught me not to go with strangers." I replied.

"Hmph, I won't hurt you…much."The strangers smiled. The man lady pushed off from the tree and kicked Mina three feet away from where she was standing. Holy crap! I ran over to her only to be lifted off my feet and thrown backwards."Nice work Sasori no danna."

I looked up from where I landed to see a hunch back looking thing which I assumed was Sasori say,"Grab the blond while I'll get the other Deidara."

"Fine with me u-Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Mina had recovered from the kick and had thrown a kunai into the blondes which I now assumed was Deidara's shoulder while his/her back was turned.

"You bitch,you'll pay for that un!" The Deidara person pulled another spider out and threw it towards Mina while making a hand sign, "Katsu!"

The ground exploded and I covered my face in the snow from the heat of the explosion. _He threw a BOMB AT MINA!!!!!!_ Jumping to my feet I ran to where my friend had been a few minutes before where there was now a fire and small crater. Running towards the flames the hunch back landed in front of me before I could reach them. I didn't think about what I did next, I just reacted. I aimed a kick to his face only to have him dodge it, using the momentum I gained for the kick I back flipped and ran as fast as I could to the side of him and into the forest.

* * *

As promised Akatsuki made their appearence! Oh and thank you to HurogWalker for my first review. I really apreaciate it! So until next time.

Please Review!


	5. First impressions aren't always pleasant

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If you haven't figured that out by now.

Okay I'd like to explain somethings.

One this is a fanfiction and I'm not following Masashi Kishimoto's plot line. Well mostly not following it. Second this story began right about the time Naruto left the Leaf Village for training give or take a while. And third I put links on my profile if you want to see the pics sasori and deidara had of my OCs. Oh and thanks for my second reveiw! You know who you are.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Jumping to my feet I ran to where my friend had been a few minutes before, where there was now a fire and small crater. Running towards the flames the hunch back landed in front of me before I could reach them. I didn't think about what I did next, I just reacted. I aimed a kick to his face only to have him dodge it, using the momentum I gained from the kick I back flipped and ran as fast as I could to the side of him and into the forest.

I ran as fast as I could without running in to trees and thanked my lucky stars that Iruka-Sensei was so hard on me with my training and made sure I'd have a ninja's stamina to back it up. Mina, OH GOD MINA! There's no way she could've avoided that bomb. GOD MY FRIEND GOT BLOWN UP!!! A Thought hit me, many people have survived explosions before! What if she's alive?! Survival instincts warred with friendship for a few seconds. Mina meant more to me than anything, she's my best friend. I had to go back and help her! If there was anything left to help… The grim thought just made me all the more willing to go back.

Swiftly turning back the way to where I was running from. I slowed my running to a walk as I saw the trees begin to thin and the dirt road a little further away. Reaching the edge of the forest a stopped altogether behind the nearest tree. As quietly as I could I peeked around from the tree trunk, I didn't see Quasimodo or the shim anywhere so I guess it was safe. I stepped out of the forest and out in to the open. Looking down the road I saw the wheel barrow completely untouched in the exact place we left it. Taking a deep breath I looked up the road to where I knew I'd find my friend. Surveying the damage I noticed that most of the flames had died (probably the snows fault) and a few trees were knocked down in the process.

Jogging over to the area I immediately began to search for my friend. I found Mina whole and in one piece thank goodness. But she had some burns and she was unconscious. Relieved I fell to my knees beside her and I put the first aid my father taught me to good use. I made sure she was breathing correctly and that nothing was broken or that she was bleeding out. She was fine except for a few bad bruises and minor burns. I wouldn't know if she had anything else wrong with her until she got to a hospital. But the bigger issue was _how_ to get her back to the village and to the hospital. Looking around for some inspiration I spotted the wheelbarrow.

Running back to the thing I dumped out all the packages and dragged it back to her. Putting it next to her I then got behind her and tried sitting her up. It was harder than I thought it would be. I then heard loud swearing in the distance and froze for a moment. CRAP THERE BACK! Gently putting Mina back on the ground I took off my cloak and laid it over her then covered her with some broken branches and leaves. I tipped the wheel barrow over in a way that she was mostly hidden from view and threw the packages around so it looked like it was blown over with the explosion. Taking one last look at my friend I ran back into the forest to distract the two of them away from her making sure I made as much noise as possible.

While I ran I thought about everything that's happened so far. First we come to this place for reasons unknown, then we join a village as ninjas so we don't stand out , then we're sent on a mission that was supposed to be violence free and Mina ends up injured and I'm getting chased by two weirdoes for what I don't know!!! I was panicking and I didn't know enough self-defense to ward off a high school bully! How did this happen?!

"There you are, un!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I tried running faster but as hard as I tried those two were keeping up without a problem. I expected them to blow me up like they tried to blow Mina up, what I didn't expect was the explosion in front of me. I was thrown off my feet and landed hard on my back. Ignoring the pain I got up and faced my pursuers. I tried reaching for a kunai but I was shaking to much to open the pouch. Staring at my executioners , I studied them one was short and stout hunch back looking with a white bony tail thing, he didn't look very human. Shifting my focus to the other I saw that they were a taller than the other by a lot and a bit taller than me. He or she was good looking with blonde hair and blue eyes. The short one, Sasori I remembered his name, spoke.

"So you decided to stop running, wise choice. " I was at a loss for words I was so afraid. He then turned to look at the blonde one, Deidara I think."Leader-sama will not be pleased we are returning with only one. You should not have lost your temper."

"Bitch deserved to die! If she aimed lower who knows where that kunai would have ended up, un!"

"It's your fault you weren't paying attention, Deidara."

"Shut up, un!"

How could they talk about Mina like that?! I was starting to get angrier and less frightened by the second.

"Watch your mouth brat."

"So I should have just let her get away with it?! Is that what you're saying, un?!"

"We had our orders Deidara and I will not be held responsible nor share the blame for your stupidity. The girls demise was entirely you."

I noticed as they were arguing they weren't paying attention to me. Slowly as not to get their attention I inched backwards. I only got about half a foot away before the hunch backs tail suddenly wrapped around me and lifted me in the air, crap!

"I don't have any more time to waste on you." He said. Squeezing me tighter he told the other, "Deidara, let's get back to base our mission is over."

"Hey ,le- let me g-go." It was hard to breathe he was squeezing me so tight. Dark spots were starting to cross my eyes. Ooohhhhh, I feel sick.

"Shut up un!" the blonde I think, put his hands together to make a hand sign, and a large poofing sound was made that was the last sound I heard before fainted.

* * *

Ughhhh, I'm gonna barf… I was lying face down on something hard. What was it? Turning my head but keeping my eyes shut I felt around the place I was lying on. It felt like rock or something. Why wasn't I in bed did I fall asleep on the training grounds? If Iruka-sensei finds me I'll get yelled at for sure. With great effort I slowly opened my eyes. Why is it so dark? Surely Mina's- *gasp* Mina! Everything came flooding back to me. The mission, Mina injured, the psychos… THE PSYCHOS!!!

I staggered to my feet and looked around the room. Well I'm not sure it could be called a room. It was dark, damp and cold. Completely made of dark stone with one small window like ten feet up with bars on it and a…cell door… great, I was in a prison cell! I then heard a loud creaking sound and foot steps fallowed by low echoes. I couldn't really tell what they were talking about all I knew was I had a major headache. I clutched my head to keep the room from spinning then put my head between my knees when that didn't help. C'mon just breathe and calm down.

"I don't think she's awake yet. Sasori nearly suffocated her."

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't do anything."

Glancing up from my place on the floor I saw a woman open the cell door and step inside.

"Oh, so you are awake." I groaned, so much for calming down.

"What do you want?" I moaned.

"I'm here to take you to see someone."

"And if I refuse to go?" I asked.

"That's why I'm here." A man with a mask stepped in to the room. I sat up all the way to look at them both. The woman was beautiful, exotic looking with short blue hair (the only other person I've seen with such different hair color was Sakura, Tsunade's apprentice.) amber eyes and a lip piercing. The man had a mask and hood on so most of his facial features were covered. The only things I could see were his neon green eyes and dark skin color. Both of them were wearing cloaks like the other two, black with red clouds.

"Fine." I grumbled, as got to my feet. Geez my ribs felt liked they were bruised, they probably were. I followed the woman out while the man walked behind me. She led me through a stone hallway lit by torches and up a long flight of stairs. So basically, it was your whole cliché dungeon from a horror movie type thing. So over used. Finally reaching a wooden door she turned to me and said, " If you try to run Kakuzu will just drag you back," she jerked her chin towards the man which I now knew as Kakuzu and continued," we have permission to immobilize you if try to harm us. This is a warning." And with that said faced the door again and pulled me through it.

I didn't expect what was behind the door I expected stone walls and suit of armor and junk. I got stone walls it just wasn't stone walls though. Instead of being made out of stone bricks and stuff the walls were one complete smooth continuous piece of rock. Like someone carved out a hallway in a cave then smoothed everything out. But now the hallway was lit by fluorescent lights. How the heck did they do that? The trip to where ever was silent. Probably cause they were my captors and I was well acutely aware they might hurt me all over again if I offended them. Following her through some similar hallways with more wooden doors and up some more stairs we finally stopped outside a metal door.

The women whose name I still did not know did some hand signs and did some jutsu. I know cause well hand signs aside I felt the chakra, it was a weird sensation kinda like a breeze on the skin with a weird papery feel to it. Iruka-sensei discovered this little talent of mine when we were practing concealing our movements. He thought it was really annoying how I kept finding him. Any shinobi could detect chakra but my ability went somewhat beyond just detecting it. I could literally feel the person's chakra, like it was a substantial thing when nothing was really there. Everyone was unique in their own way so everyone _felt_ different. The only way I could really describe it was… it was like a different flavor or essence really. Though I could only feel it if A) a person was performing a jutsu or B) I really concentrated to sense it.

She opened the door to a dimly lit room. Stepping inside after her the door slammed closed ominously. I was starting to get really nervous. I could make out figures in the room but that was it.

"I thought it was supposed to be a child from what you told us." A man spoke.

"So she's older than we thought she was big deal. What's she here for anyway?" another voice asked.

"She's here Kisame, because she is a threat."

"This little fuckin' girl is fuckin' threatin' us?!"

"Not directly, no."

"Then why-"

"Shut up, Hidan."

"If you would stop talking I would explain it to you."

"You shut the hell up Kakuzu!"

"Enough!"The women said loudly.

Geez, these people were nuts. One minute there threatening me then they're arguing the next!

"Uhhhh, Excuse me but why am I here?" I hesitantly asked. All eyes turned on me and I believe I almost wet my pants.

"What is your name?" the women asked.

"M-my n-n-name?" I was starting to freak out. Should I tell them my name? I didn't want to but what happens if I don't?

"Your name." said a deep voice and this time it wasn't a question it was an order.

"Uhhhh, my name. My name is uhhh…" I wasn't sure if I should lie or not," it's uhhh errrr….."

**"Will you spit it out already!" **someone yelled.

*gasp*"Kairi! My name is Kairi!"

"Finally, took you long enough."

"Kairi, you say. Well kairi tell me what you know of us." I was starting to assume this man was the ring leader of this insane circus.

"Know of you….?" I trailed off confused, should I know these people?

"You're a leaf kunoichi." He stated as if that explained everything. Now I was just getting frustrated.

"Look if you're gonna speak in riddles or whatever _I don't_ do that. Can you just tell me why you kidnapped me so I can get on with my life."

"You insolent little-"

"Perhaps she truly doesn't know." The women said calmly to him, she faced me" You are here because someone wants to use you against us."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Someone is trying to stop our plans." She said it like she didn't want to tell me.

"And that has anything to do with me how….?"

I heard a slapping sound, "Listen little girl play dumb all you want but we ain't about to let you mess everything up for us." said another voice.

"Mess what up?!" I was annoyed now.

"Oh, for the love of Jashin! You are a fuckin' danger to us cause some fuckin' mysterious group wants you to fuckin' get rid of us!"

"Get rid of you!?" my eyes must've popped out of my head. They kidnapped me cause what!!! That's it! THAT IS IT! I've had it with these crazies!!!

"Let me get this straight! You kidnapped me cause some mystery dude wants you dead and wants me to do it! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!! SO HOW AM I GONNA KILL YOU?!!" Either the stress or maybe it was just exhaustion but all of a sudden I felt sick and swiftly passed out yet again, I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

* * *

Mina POV.

Duuuude what happened? I heard a faint beeping sound. What was it? Cracking my eyes open I looked around. A white room. I was in the hospital? How'd I get… *gasp* What?! When?! Who?! How?! What the heck is goin' on!?! Last thing I remember is that blonde freak throwing somethin' at me and then just a lot of light and then… nothing. I frowned, this is not good, not good at all. Where's kairi? Maybe she knows what happened. Before I could get up, Tsunade-sama walked in.

"Good, you're up."

"Uhhhh, where's Kairi?"

She frowned at me. "I was hoping you'd tell me." She sat in a chair next to my hospital bed.

"Um not to be ungrateful or anything but why am I here?"

"You're here because you and your teammate were two days late. So when I sent Iruka out to find you I expected some sorry excuse when you got back, maybe some tears, but not one kunoichi injured and the other missing. You were admitted to the hospital as soon as Iruka arrived with you. You had Minor burns, severe bruising and a slight concussion. Now explain."

"You sent Iruka to find us?... WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BEST FRIENDS MISSING!?!" I was shocked, kairi had been kidnapped! Tsunade-sama just gave me the back-to-the-subject look at my question. Fine! Be that way.

"Look Tsunade-sama, I don't really remember much, just that we got your stuff and then we were attacked by…-" hmmm, who were we attacked by? The memory dangled in front of me just out of reach it was almost like I didn't want to remember. Kinda like a doughnut in front of you when you're working out, you wanna lose weight but you want that doughnut. Mmmm, doughnuts. A quick hit to the top of my head broke me out of my day dream. "What was that for?!"

"Now that I've regained your attention, would you be _Kind enough to tell me who was it that dared attack you._" She said silkily with hidden anger. I knew that tone it was one my sensei used when he was P. with me. Why was she angry well, I mean more than she should be?

"Errrr-" Come on remember you big dummy, remember! "it was uhhhh-" why did that blonde look so familiar? Where have I seen him from?! A memory of me on the internet reading about the latest Naruto news went through my brain. AHA!!! So that's who it was! I felt like hitting myself for not remembering sooner, how could I forget I actually met a real akatsuki member! This was so cooool!

"Owww!" she hit me again.

"Who was it?!" she glared at me. Scary…

I took a deep breath then broke it to her, "It was an Akatsuki member."

She just stared at me, like I grew a second head or something. "You know about the Akatsuki." She said it bluntly.

Oh shizzle, I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to know about them."Errr yeah, who doesn't know them. Their like wanted everywhere…." I lied.

Her stare turned into shock then finally anger."What does the Akatsuki want with a kunoichi like Kairi? As far as I knew she wasn't really anything special besides her sensing ability. What are those criminals up to?!"

"Okay first of all Kairi _is_ special, sure she may not be the best kunoichi out there but never doubt she isn't special. And second who knows what those guys are thinking. All I know is that the kidnapped my friend and that just isn't right!"

Tsunade-sama sighed, " All I meant was that she didn't have any talent worth being interested in."

"I know Tsunade-sama, you just made it sound like you didn't care much about her."

"Don't worry yourself, we'll get her back soon enough, I have ninjas out searching for her now. But your job for now is to heal."

She got up from the chair walked to the door and opened it. She turned back around to me and said," Never doubt that _I_ don't worry about my shinobi Mina. Even if I don't show it I do care." And then walked out and shut the door behind her. I sat in silence listening to her heeled sandals echo down the hallway then fade away before looking at the window. I started to tear up but I wiped them away, darn it Kairi why'd you have to go get yourself snatched?

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I know the stories kinda slow but it should start picking up next chapter.

Please Reveiw!


	6. Room Mates and Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though sometimes. Or Dane Cook for that matter.

Sorry it took so long to update but here's a nice long chapter to make up for it.

* * *

Kairi POV.

*Sigh* One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi… *Sigh* Three days, I've been in this rank dungeon for three days! At least I think it's been three. I'm going insane here, I don't even know what time or day it is! Grrrr, what the heck are those loonies thinking?! I was currently banging my head on the floor as if that would keep me from boredom or insanity, perhaps both. C'mon I have needs! I'm a girl, I need to shower! And I'm pretty sure I'm nearing my time of the month…

I sat up slowly and again calculated my chances of escape through the tiny window ten feet above my head. I frowned the chances were slim, no matter how many times I went over it in my head. Be sides I don't think that window leads outside. I guess it's just there for false hope or something sick like that. That's why I couldn't tell the time, no light, instead of sunshine and starlight it was always pitch black except for the few candles that were lit. But it was nothing compared to unending silence, not even the sound of insects was heard in this place. The only sounds I heard were the sounds I made or when one of my captors came for a visit.

Getting to my feet I thought to heck with it I'll try the window again. You see this wasn't the first time I've tried to get to the window. I've tried many times in fact, it's just, well… I've only ever gotten two feet off the ground. Now that sounds kinda lame, I know but they really put some thought into this whole no escaping thing. See what I originally thought were stone walls were not. The walls were carved out of solid rock so there were no blocks of stone to push out if one happened to get loose. And they weren't smooth they were rough and bumpy. I was happy that they were like that easier to find a footing. But I then found out that the texture of the wall hid the rocks jaggedness. They must've smoothed it out just enough so you couldn't grab on to something but left it rocky enough that even if you did manage to climb the surface of the wall it would cut and scrape your hands since you had to hold your body's weight.

I was about to start climbing when I heard"Get off the wall." Crap.

I crossed my arms and faced him. "What do you want now?"

"What aren't you happy to see me, princess?" he chuckled.

"I can hardly call this the royal treatment. Now if you excuse me I have some escaping to do."

"Try all you want kid, but you won't get far."

"Nyah, Nyah, ny, nyah, nyah, nah." I mocked. *sigh* I sat down with back towards him.

" Why so quiet, your usually making all sorts of noises." He said annoyed.

I didn't answer, what did he have to be annoyed for. I thought I was pretty well behaved compared to what I wanted to do. I mean I hardly complained, I made as little noise as possible and even though they weren't feeding me except for water, I got no showers and I had to pee with someone in the same room as me, I think I deserved a little space away from these freaks. I was stroking my hands absentmindedly while I mulled over what I've been putting up with. Without having to look down at them I knew they were dirty, bloody and throbbing with pain. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. No! No crying! I promised myself I wouldn't cry! I started to cry.

I didn't know what to do. I had been holding in my tears ever since I woke up three days ago and I was doing fine. But now… I don't know, I just wanna go back to the leaf village, I wanna see Mina. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hid my face in my knees. It didn't matter how many escape attempts I came up with, they'd stop me before I could put it into action. Though it didn't help I was tired, hungry and injured. I wish I could sleep. I got about 2 hours before I woke up terrified, my body was screaming for a nice nap, but I was scared of what else could happen while I was sleeping. But then again what more could they do to me?

*CRASH* I twisted around at the loud sound, " What happened ?" I sniffed out trying to contain my crying.

"Dozed off for a second…" he said groggily.

"How nice for you." I mumbled.

This man I realized, I've never seen his face. The only people's faces I've seen were the blonde, the hunchback , and the women. Come to think of it I didn't even know their names. Or maybe I just wasn't paying attention. Picking up a small rock next to me I threw it at him I was much too tired to summon up some real strength.

"What the hell!" he was startled awake.

I wiped my eyes and slowly walked over to the bar door. "What's your name?" I asked trying to sound casual as if his reply didn't matter either way. I examined my fingernails.

"…."

I glanced up from my _"Examination" _To look at him. Which was probably a wasted effort since it was so freakin' dark but what I did make out was that he was tall and he sat like most men do, so he wasn't gay…

"You don't have to answer." I leaned against the bars.

"Kisame, my name is Kisame Hoshigaki." He said.

"Key-sa-may…Kisame." I sounded it out, weird name.

"Oh uh that's a errr nice uh name."

"Heh, yours ain't much better.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I couldn't find enough energy to sound annoyed.

"Well when I think of the sea, I would describe it as serene, beautiful, and enormous. None of which describe you squirt."

Is that what my name meant here? Shaking my head to gather my thoughts I said," well I can't say anything against that." I knew I was none of those things. "but then again when you insult someone's looks doesn't that mean you're either very conceited or your butt ugly." I rubbed my forehead, I was starting to get a headache.

"…"

Did I hit the nail on the head or what? Maybe he's sensitive about his looks? What _criminal_ could possibly care about what he looks like? I mean didn't most look like dweebs that can't get a girlfriend and hang out at comic stores? Or at least from what I saw on most movies and t.v. shows. Geeky yet creepy all at once. But then again the people I have seen that were criminals didn't match that description. I probably shouldn't do this but…

*Sigh* "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You… didn't upset me."

"Oh really? Then why were you so quiet? Look, we all wish we were better looking but you get what you get and you can't change it… unless you get plastic surgery. So, why don't you move into some light where I can see you? It feels like I'm talking to a shadow, unless you're worried I will escape and I'll identify you later."

"Even if you did escape one of us would just catch you and drag you back, if we were feeling generous, otherwise you'd be dead before you realized it happened."

I Paled, "Good to know."

His voice sounded serious all of a sudden, "Do, uh is erm…"

"Huh?"

He took a breath, "Do you really need to see me?"

I thought about it. Perhaps this kisame person was insecure about his looks like I was and how most teens were, was he a teenager? His voice gave me no clues, since it was a deep baritone and kinda rough. Most of my male friends voices were smoother and a tiny bit higher in pitch. I concluded it was a man's voice not a young adults.

*Sigh* "Not if you don't want to." I heard a shuffling sound and then "I'll warn you now, I'm not the prettiest guy you'll meet." He said slowly it like some grave warning. Like, preparation for some bad news.

"…" I didn't know how to answer to that.

He stepped into the little available light there was which happened to be a few candles on a small stool near the barred door. He looked… he looked like a big blue shark slash human thing. Maybe I really have gone insane? But my imagination isn't that creative with or without sleep deprivation. When I was a little kid I saw "Jaws" and I couldn't take a bath for like 5 years. I thought that shark was gonna come out of the drain... I had to lather one side at a time, so I switched to showers but still... that movie was SCARY. That movie affected my brain for like ever. My mouth was in a tight line. I didn't know how to react to this type of situation. What the heck was I supposed to say or do? I felt really uncomfortable. So, I settled for this, "I've seen worse?"

"Heh, really? Worse than me?" he sounded sarcastic.

"Errr, yeah there are plenty of worse things people could look like… not that you look bad or anything." I said nervously. I scuffed my feet before moving to the back of my cell intent on forgetting I ever saw his face or tried to be civil and have a conversation with him. I wanted to forget this ever happened. I can't make friends here, I had to remind myself of that and I just had to do it in an uncomfortable way!

"It's okay to be disgusted by me, even afraid. I get that a lot." He said proudly.

How could someone be happy that they disgust and scare people? I sat down against the wall and leaned my head back with my eyes closed. I hated the pitch blackness in here but now… maybe the dark was a blessing in disguise. I heard him quietly laughing to himself before I drifted off in to a restless nap.

* * *

Mina POV.

It's been Three and a half days since I've seen Kairi! She could be dead and I wouldn't know! I ran through the lady hokage's office door for the sixth time today.

"Have you found kairi yet?!" I gasped out.

Lady Tsunade glared at me form her spot at the window. "How many times are you going to run in here uninvited? I already said that I would send for you if _any_ news of her came to me."

I rolled my eyes," Yes I'm sure you would, but I'd like to stay near you til we find her."

She growled," Where's Shizune?!"

"How should I know?"

"Because Shizune is the one who stays outside my office and I specifically told her not to let you in without permission. And you have somehow been evading her and getting in to my office. So I want to know what she's so preoccupied with she can't find the time to stop you!"

"Again, how should I know? She's probably running an errand _you_ gave her, sides last I checked I had to sneak in through an open window and a few air vents while she was here. And believe me when I say it wasn't easy getting around her."

Tsunade-sama just glared at me harder.

"Soooo, is there anything…" I was starting to get scared, Tsunade-sama had a vein throbbing on her forehead now. "Maybe, you should take it easy, Tsunade-sama I mean you might be hokage, the strongest ninja in the village and all but stress is a killer too and I don't think even you are strong enough to…" trailed off. She looked ready to throw me out a window.

"… I think I'll come back later…" I booked it out of there.

Phew, dodged that bullet. I wiped the small amount of sweat off my forehead. Man, it was winter and I was sweating, great. This is the time of year where me and kairi are supposed to be hanging around and drinking a caramel macchiato or in Kairi's case a hot chocolate, Christmas shopping or go somewhere hot and sunny with our families for winter break. I smiled; we would be complaining how it never snows back home and that we wish we could have a real snow ball fight. And here we are in konoha not home, sure but it was snowing… and she's not here with me to have our snow ball fight. A few tears ran down my cheeks. I sighed and wiped them away.

I stopped walking towards our apartment and turned around towards the hospital. Maybe Sakura would be able to give me some advice on how to deal with lady Tsunade and maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely.

Since Tsunade-sama took an intrest in me and kairi we would have to give her weekly progress reports from our ninja instructors. And since Sakura was her apprentice we would run in to her often. At first I was uber excited that I was meeting _the_ Sakura of Naruto, but then as I got to know her just like everyone else here, I started seeing her as a real person not some made up manga character then even as a friend. Though I still looked up to her, she was one of my idols. I walked through the hospital doors and walked up to the front desk. I asked the nurse where I could find Sakura. She said that she was helping a patient and I could wait for her out here but I told her it was important. So she told me the room number so I could wait outside the door.

It didn't take long for Sakura to finish up whatever she was doing because we were now walking to the cafeteria together.

"Why are you here today, Mina?"

"Oh, I was hoping you could give me some advice on Tsunade-sama. She's been really... well you know." I made a evil looking face at her to give her an example. She started laughing.

"That's Tsunade-sama for you. I'm sure she's just a little cranky what with kai-" She cut off her sentence but I already knew what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry, I know you miss her."

"It's okay, she'll be home in no time."

"Yeah, you're right. She'll be back soon, Tsunade-sama will make sure of it."

I smiled at her, she was hoping just like me. She suddenly stopped and said " Hey do you wanna come with me to ino's?"

"Uhhhh…"

"C'mon Ino-Pig knows all the gossip and she's dying to play with your hair again."

" I don't know last time she made me her dress up doll and it's snowing and-"

"Look I don't wanna be stuck with pig all by myself today, and you distract us from arguing. Be sides I think it would be good for you to get out. So your coming, that's final." She smiled and grabbed my hand to lead me out of the hospital. Jeez, she sounded just like Tsunade-sama. Well, I did say I didn't want to be lonely. But the Tsunade-sama issue was still a little iffy. _No one_ can help me with her

Walking back outside the hospital, I followed Sakura to ino's families flower shop. It was a plain flower shop, ordinary really, two stories tall and refrigerated. Like every other one.

"Hey Ino, look who I brought with me." Sakura pointed to me.

"Hi Sakura, Mina. What are you guys doing here?" She waved to us. I met Ino a little while after I met Sakura. They were always fighting with each other. They were so alike but different too and it was fun to watch them argue with each other. Ino knew everything about everyone and everything in the village, she reminded me of a preppy school girl with an afterschool job. Sakura was more like the brainy school girl that wanted to be a doctor when she grew up.

"We just came to spend some free time we had with you, is there something wrong with that Pig?"

"Listen Forehead, if you think for one second-"

"I thought you two weren't going to argue, Sakura?" I interrupted Ino.

"uhhhh…" they said.

"That's what I thought." I smiled.

So I spent the rest of the day at the Yamanaka flower shop listening to all the latest gossip, getting my hair brushed and pinned up and just spending some nice girl time with them. I watched Sakura and Ino playfully insult each otherback and forth, they were best friends I thought. Laughing and teasing each other, it made me sad _and_ happy to see them like that. It was a nice visit but... it would have been even better if _my_ best friend was there to share it with me.

* * *

Kairi POV.

I woke up to the sound of scraping metal. Snapping my eyes open, I pushed my dream to the back of my mind and focused on the person who opened my cell door.

"Time to get up."

"Why?" it was the guy with the face mask again.

"Leader-sama thinks you've had enough recovery time, and wants to continue where he left off."

Recovery time? So a few days in a stinky dungeon with a criminal and no privileges for personal hygiene allowed was a vacation?! I might as well have rammed my head in to the walls, at least then someone would have to clean up all the blood. Maybe the place would be cleaner afterwards!

"Don't make me drag you." He threatened.

*Sigh* "I'm comin', best not keep your leader waiting." I said bitingly. He sighed back.

I followed him back up the stairs and the many hallways again, but instead of going into the room with the big metal door we walked right passed it and continued down a few more hallways and up a flight of stairs. This time it was a nice wooden door we faced. It looked like something someone used for a front door. Thick, glossy and detailed with some panels and a big intricate circle in the middle of it. Every other door we passed before was wooden but nowhere near as nice.

"What's through there?" I was afraid, for all I knew it was just a nice looking door hiding some torture chamber with my luck.

"Leader-sama's office." He grunted.

He then unlocked the door and pushed me into a new… hallway? Unlike the smooth rock walls below, these walls were white and completely smooth. Regular everyday walls, made of plaster and wood. Now I was really wondering just where I was. The floors were light colored hard wood floors and the walls were bare, it had no furnishings or anything not even pictures. We walked down similar hallways with a few similar doors except each design was different or completely plain. How big was this place?

By the time we got to our destination I was confused on how I got there, I was to busy trying to remember each door we passed so I could sorta, kinda know my way around, just in case I ever escaped. The door was nice, a deep brown almost black with subtle designs framing it. I wondered why so much consideration in to some doors when the…house?...was lacking so much personality. I doubted only a handful of people lived here.

The man knocked on the door. "Enter." Said a muffled voice from behind the door.

He opened the door and pushed me inside before shutting it behind me. I turned around slowly, to another man. Well it looked like a man but he was standing so still. his face was covered with piercings. I moved a little closer to look at him , he had orange hair and the weirdest freakin' eyes I've ever seen. They were grayish purple with circles… weird.

"Are you done staring?"

Holy crap!!! I forgot for a second this was a human being. "Uhhh, Sure?"

He sighed, "You fainted."

"Huh?"

"Last time you fainted, I don't need you to do so again. Sit." He indicated to a chair near him. I stood completely still, and quickly took in my surroundings. The room was big, softly lit and very homely looking. With dark red walls and dark wooden floors. A book case on one side of the room almost entirely filled and a large desk in the middle covered with papers and books in front of heavily black draped windows. Messy and warm, very different from the outside where it was cold, orderly and lacked an overall lived in feel.

"I'd rather stand if you don't mind." I said calmly even though I was the exact opposite on the inside.

"I would prefer if you would sit down." He stated. I could see this was going to go nowhere so I warily made my way over to the cushioned chair and sat down in it. He then walked around the desk to sit in the other chair behind it. I felt like I was in a principal's office for some odd reason.

"I want to ask you again your name." the way it came out didn't sound like a question.

I inhaled slowly, "My name is Kairi, my last is Nolan and my middle is Aven." I probably gave more information than needed.

"…" he just stared.

"They're family names." I explained. They probably didn't have names like that here.

"I see. You're age."

"Errr, my age? Uhhh… I'm sixteen."

"When."

"When what?" I was getting annoyed with the orders.

"I want to know when you were born."

"In October."

"I assume you were born in the leaf village."

I let him assume away, if he ever found out I wasn't from the leaf village I could always feed him the same lie I gave Tsunade. I nodded so he thought I agreed with him.

"You became a kunoichi at what age."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him, "Why do you need to know all this?"

"…" he said nothing.

I didn't know what to say. He obviously didn't know much about me. When did people become ninjas here? Tsunade said they had an academy so I guess at a young age, but when did they usually start learning?

"I was ten?" I guessed.

"Rather late for someone like you." Okay, what's _that_ supposed to mean?

He stood up from his seat and walked around the desk to move to the door. My heart suddenly began to beat faster, was he going to lock us both in here? Was I going to be tortured or something?

"You may come in Konan." Ehhhh?! He moved to the side of the door as it swung open. The beautiful blue haired women I saw before gracefully walked in to the room and shut the door behind herself.

"You said to come around this time, am I early?" She asked my interrogator.

"No we were about finished here."

He turned back to me and said "This is Konan. You will address her as she sees fit. And you will be staying with her from now on."

CREEPY GUY SAY WHAT!?! I think my I might've had a minor stroke. "No, no, no, no, no, no way am I staying anywhere near any of you guys!" I pointed between the two of them," I'll stay in my cell thank you!"

"You'd rather stay in some small gross cell than with me?" she asked. She looked puzzled.

"It's probably safer if I did."

"We…" She looked to the man who had moved back to sit at his desk during this… disagreement then back to me, "_I _wouldn't hurt you."

"Who said it was for my safety?" I glared at her trying to look tough. The man glared up at me as soon as the words left my mouth.

She just smiled to me, "I'm sure I could handle whatever you throw at me."

*sigh* She might be bluffing, I mean she's only a couple inches taller than me, but on the off chance she's not," Is this _necessary_?"

"Absolutely." He answered.

"Come on, I'll take you to our room."

I shook my head in disagreement. I wasn't about to blindly follow someone I didn't know and was keeping me prisoner. "I don't think so lady."

Her answer was to grab my wrist and pull me out of the room behind her. She may have been barely bigger than me but dang was she strong. Her hand felt like when your hand gets stuck in between a small place you managed to fit it in to but then you find out you somehow can't get it back out. The feel of her skin was warm and slightly rough, a bit calloused. She pulled me down a few halls then stopped in front of a white door decorated with a few cherry blossom petals painted on to it and some detailed carvings of vines around the doors frame.

She turned the brass handle and pulled me into the room with her.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed and put me on story alert and favoriteted me. Though more reviews would be nicer!!!

Please Review!

P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good luck to you in 2010!!!!!!!!!!


	7. This is Messed Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No, really I don't.

* * *

Konan's room was Medium in size, painted a light green with light wooden floors. Her room was very feminine with a full sized bed covered with a dark blue comforter and a few pillows, a desk near the window with stacks of different colored papers on it, a purple rug covering most of the exposed floor in front of the bed and a closet with mirror attached to it by the desk and another door just off to the side of the bed which I assumed was the bathroom. But the thing I liked most about her room was the creamy colored paper lanterns that lit her room up with a soft glow across the ceiling.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's very pretty." I agreed.

"Thank you, you wouldn't believe what I had to do in order to let Kakuzu let me buy all these things to put in my room and the lanterns were a bit tricky to make."

I looked the room over again, it _was_ pretty but it was simple and empty. There was no messiness or a lot of personal possessions like my room…

"We'll be sharing a bed unless you'd rather sleep on the floor…" she trailed off.

"You made the lanterns?...wait what!?!"

The sentences meaning hit me like a ton of bricks. I would have to sleep with a criminal, no way was I gonna sleep in the same bed! Even if she was a girl!

"There is no way I'm sleeping with you!" There was suddenly loud laughter after my sentence. I realized a moment too late what that comment sounded like.

"Ha ha ha ha! Konan's ga-gay! Ha ha ha ha!!!" it was the blonde man/woman again standing in the door way behind us. I turned beet red at the comment.

"Deidara." She greeted him/her.

Their laughter died down,"Wow Konan-san, and here I thought you had a thing for leader-sama." Konan blushed a delicate pink.

"So what brings you to my room Deidara?" she asked.

"I came to see how she was doing,un." He gestured over to me. Why were they talking about me like I wasn't here?

"Ummm, hellooo, I'm right here ya know." I glared at them.

"I doubt that, why are you really here?"

"Hmph, I was just curious to see who she would be assigned to." He stated.

"Well, now you know. So if you don't mind I still have a tour to give, excuse us." She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her right past this Deidara person and down the hall.

Weird and I thought most people got along with they're partners in crime. "Do you not get along with," I didn't want to use the name but I couldn't say him or her since I still wasn't one hundred percent sure if said person was a man or woman either.

"Deidara? I get along fine with him."

"So it is a man?!" '_The dude was prettier than me!'_

" You thought he was a she?" Laughter bubbled up from her. "Don't let him hear you confused him for a girl."

I didn't say anything to that. " Where are you taking me now?" I was tired and starving. I don't know how much longer I would last before passing out.

"To the kitchen to get you something to eat. You didn't eat much when you were down there." She stated seriously.

"I didn't decide I could live on water remember." I muttered. She ignored me.

I followed her in to a big spacious kitchen. It looked like a kitchen you would find in a restaurant. A lot of chrome and smelled like dish water. She sat me at the counter and walked over to the fridge to rummage around in there. She pulled out a white container and placed it in front of me.

"Sorry but this is all we have that's still good."

I opened the container to reveal some type of meat and vegetable mixture. I smelled it, it smelled like it's been in there awhile. "Uhhh, no thanks."

"Suit yourself, but we don't have many subordinates here and we don't really cook since we're usually not here all the time."

"Why? Are you away kidnapping other girls?" I said acidly.

She sighed and said, "Please eat, you're welcome to try and find something else in here but there isn't much."

She headed for the door then paused to turn to me and say "Don't leave the kitchen til I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting with… never mind just don't leave the kitchen." She turned back around and left.

Okay, that was weird. I got up to look around the place. It was nothing special a lot of pots and pans some spices and raw vegetables but that was about it. She wasn't kidding when she said there wasn't anything in here. My stomach grumbled, I guess a few carrots and water would have to do. How did those girls who were skinny as a twig think they were fat and survive on a grape for a week?! I went to wash the vegetables in the sink only to stop immediately. The water wasn't clear it was a light milky gray color. "Ewww, that's disgusting!" Didn't they have decent plumbing? Maybe taking a shower later wasn't such a good idea.

"What's disgusting?"

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" I yelled.

"What!?!"

"Oh it's you." It was kisame.

"What are you doing in here?" he questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Heh, are you always this annoying."

I thought about that, "…Yes…" I turned back around to look for a knife in one the drawer's intent on peeling them instead of having to wash them.

"You should know better than to turn your back on an Akatsuki member."

I froze in place when I felt something cold and sharp against the back of my neck. I turned my head to the side just a fraction to speak to him, hesitantly I softly asked," I-is that what you call yourselves?"

"Are you really from the Leaf?" it was a rhetorical question. "Jeez, they make anyone a ninja these days."

"Uh, c-cou-could you um please remove the knife?" My words came out in small whisper, I was too scared to make them sound strong and firm.

He let out a few chuckles and I felt the cold metal leave my skin. I let out a large breath and slowly twisted around to look at him, he was rummaging in one of the cabinets.

"Uh, thank you, I guess?" I said. He paused for a second with what he was doing but didn't say anything. I stood there for a moment then turned back to the drawers, I looked through almost all of them till I found one, it was a bit rusty. I sighed in defeat, I guess I'd be eating them like that. I sat down again and picked up the carrot, I was about to bite in to it when I lost my appetite. I knew I should have been eating the vegetable like a starving rabbit but I just felt sick. What was I doing here? I should be figuring out an escape plan not sitting here and acting like everything was fine. Heck, Kisame's little knife trick _proved _everything wasn't all right.

I got out of my seat abruptly and made for the kitchen doorway. "Where are you going?" kisame asked.

"Uhhhh, the…bathroom…?" I covered up the urge to scratch my head.

"…Do you even know where to find it?"

"Che tch pssh, of course, uh, Konan-san showed me." I said nervously.

"Really? Maybe I should take you there just in case." He narrowed his eyes at me. Darn it! He was suspicious!

"Sure, that would be helpful." I said slowly.

He walked over to me and motioned for me to follow him. We walked down the hall which was bare like most hallways here, just wall and floor. Surprisingly the bathroom was just down the hall and around the corner.

"I'll wait out here for you." Kisame leaned against the opposite wall of the bathroom.

"You don't have to." I said trying really hard to keep the annoyed tone out of my voice. He just tightened his mouth and gave me a you've-got-to-be-kidding-look. *sigh* Whatever.

I walked inside and made sure to lock the door behind me. The bathroom was relatively small painted completely white with gray tiling for the floor. Equipped with a toilet, sink, a towel and rack there wasn't anything else to look at. Jeez these people had no personality. Anyone else would decorate their house, make it their own but these guy's…whatever, I don't have time for this! I looked around the room again and noticed the window above the toilet. It was small, reachable, but small. Then again… so was I. I smiled to myself, I'm a genius.

Making sure the toilets lid was down and there was nothing I could knock down I climbed on top of it and stepped up to the window. I looked outside I couldn't see much, just a lot of snow and trees. The window was one that had a latch on it, easy right, even a monkey could figure how to open it. But the stupid latch wouldn't budge! What the heck! Why is it every time I try to put a plan into action it's stopped before it could even start! ARRRGGHHH!!! Why?! Why?! Why?! I was banging my head against the window with every Why?! I thought, I didn't care if fish face could hear me or not.

As if he heard me thinking *Knock Knock* there was a pause,"What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing! I'm uh shaving?" I face palmed myself at the sheer stupidity of my excuse.

"… Okaaay…" he sounded weird.

I pushed at the latch harder, c'mon you dumb thing! Move! I pushed and pushed but it wouldn't move. I tried to push the window then, thinking it might be stuck on something. I got nada. Darn it! Well I couldn't break it, not unless I wanted shark boy to bust in on me and throw me back in that cell or worse kill me! So that idea was out. What else was there to do? I could… I was out of ideas.

I heard knocking again, "Just a second!" I pushed at the window harder, I was this close to freedom no way was I letting this chance go! The knocking got a little louder and more insistent.

"Hold on a sec!" I heard muffled voices and the door handle rattle, oh snap! The handle rattled a little more then twisted, I pushed at the window in pure desperation. The door swung open a little more forcefully than necessary and I froze.

"What are you doing?" I turned my head to see who spoke, it was Konan with Kisame looking in behind her.

"I uh wanted some fresh air…" I pointed to the window. They both glanced to the window then looked back to me with narrowed eyes.

"You were trying to escape." Konan said it deadly calm, I shivered at the tone.

"I was not!" I was lying through my teeth, and they knew it.

I slowly got off the toilet to stand back on the tiled floor. I didn't know why though, I was already dead so why not break the dang window and try to escape but maybe it was because of something in their expressions that was holding me back from doing exactly that. Konan stepped in to the room and slowly made her way over to stand in front of me. We were about the same height she was just an inch or so taller than me, but strangely I felt threatened. I thought back to what Kisame had said before, about them being able to kill me before I knew what had happened. Could this woman really kill me without even thinking twice about it? I felt her movement before anything else and tightly shut my eyes. I did not want to see whatever she was going to use to kill me with and silently prayed it would be a quick and painless death.

I thought I was prepared for pain, a lot of pain but when nothing came I opened my eyes to the unexpected, She gently grabbed my forearm and pulled me with her out of the bathroom.

"What are yo-" she glared at me for a moment before facing the front again, a clear warning not to talk. I soon found myself back in Konan's room. She led me to the middle of the room and pivoted around to face me. She was ticked, great.

"Look I'm sor-" *SLAP* the sound rang in my ears and I gingerly touched my stinging cheek. And it wasn't some weak pat on the cheek either! The force of the slap actually made my head turn to the side! In that moment all I could keep thinking was she smacked me! _She really smacked me!!!_ SHE SMACKED ME!!!!

I have no idea what possessed me to do this but I was so angry I smacked her back! Or tried to.

"What were you thinking?!" she asked angrily. She blocked my attempt then pushed my hand away from her face like it was a two year olds arm.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe I just wanted to get away from people like you!!!"

"So you were trying to escape." She said much calmer now. I just got angrier.

"Of course I was!!! Can't you see I want to go back to the village!!! You said I was going to kill you a few days ago but I haven't even heard of you til a few minutes ago!!! What will it take to get through your heads that I'm no threat to you!!!"

"Were not keeping you here because you're a threat." She said it so quietly I paused my ranting.

"Then why are you keeping me here?! I've got nothing to offer you!" I fumed.

"…"

"Well?!"

"I don't think I can tell you."

"You don't think you can tell me?!" I was confused and mad now.

"More like I don't have permission."

"Oh, so you need permission to tell me what's going on with _my_ life?! From who?!" I turned my head to the side and I noticed the door was still open and no one was outside.

"..." she pressed her lips together. That small gesture alone made me so angry I just threw all my self preservation out the window and bolted for the door. I could care less if they tried to kill me I wasn't gonna stay here another minute!

I ran down hallways as fast as I could while opening random doors that might lead me out side. So far Konan wasn't following me but that didn't mean I was safe yet. I rounded a corner saw a flash of yellow and smacked right in to someone. Crap!

"That hurt, un!" Deidara…

I sat up to find I was straddling him, if I was in any other situation I would be mortified but right now I was really afraid and desperate to leave this place! I jumped off of him and started to run again.

"Hey, come back and apologize, un!" he started to run after me. I increased my pace trying to outrun him but just like last time he was just as fast or faster I thought. I could hear his rapid footsteps come closer to me I tried running faster and then felt something grab the back of my dirty shirt.

"AH!" I leaped away from him but he leapt with me. My breath left my body in a big woosh when we both hit the floor. It probably had something to do with him landing right on top of me! I sat up as much as a person with a blonde man on top of them could and tried to pull myself out from under him. I stiffened when I felt him press down harder on me and felt his steady breathing on the back of my neck.

"This is the second time I've had to chase you."

"Let's not make it a habit shall we. Can you get off me?" My voice came out weak and breathless.

"Not yet, I want to know why you were running, un." Of course…

"To get away from people like you, now get off!" I wheezed out. He rolled off and stood up beside me. I just laid there trying to catch my breath and glared at his feet.

"What's going on? Oh, you found her." it was Konan. I dropped my head on to the floor trying to disappear in to it.

"What d'ya mean found her?"

"She tried to escape out the bathroom window, and when I punished her for it, she got angry and tried to fight back then tried running away."

"Pretty determined aren't we?" he bent down to my level and continued, "Why don't you just give up, un?" He paused "You still haven't apologized to me." He said. I was silent.

I felt pain in the back of my head suddenly and understood that someone was pulling my hair. I looked up see his face only an inch away from mine.

"Look at me when I'm talking, un. Now apologize."

I kept my mouth shut and glared at him, his answer was to tighten his grip on my already mistreated tresses.

"Say sorry, un!"

"No." My face made contact with the floor all of a sudden and exploded with pain while tears pricked the corners of my eyes. Deidara had bashed my head into the wooden floor. As he pulled me back up I smelt the blood running down my face rather than felt it. The salty/metallic scent nauseated me.

"How about now?!"

"Deidara, Pain's orders…"

I stubbornly shook my head, I was definitely not going to say sorry now. I expected him to make me kiss wood again instead he released my hair and kicked me in the stomach. My eyes automatically watered as the wind was knocked out of me again.

"Deidara!" I heard someone say. The room was spinning too much and my brain was throbbing too hard for me to concentrate on who it was. I held my stomach like it would decide to fall out of my body as I tried to fill my burning lungs with much needed oxygen. Someone pushed my hands off my abdomen and replaced them with theirs. The next thing I knew I was being lifted up and carried down the hall. To where, I could care less at the moment. All I knew was that I just wanted to dig a deep hole and lay in it, away from everything and everyone right now.

The person holding me put me on something soft and slightly cold. What was it? My eyes were too blurry to see through. Something wet patted my face, I flinched away from it.

"It stings." I moaned out.

"You've got a nasty cut on your forehead and on your cheek, they can get infected if we don't clean them ." I was beginning to recognize the voice, Konan. Did she carry me here? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

"What happened to blondie?" I tried blinking away the cloudiness in my eyes to see her better. She was frowning slightly and was holding a piece of cloth putting some ointment on it, I could only guess it was anti-bacterial cream or something.

"Kisame pulled him away from you while Kakuzu carried you back to our room. He's probably remodeling a part of the forest with his clay right now." She said dryly.

"Clay?" how does someone remodel with clay? I got no answer. She dabbed at my cheek, "Ow!"

"It's your own fault, you should've just said you were sorry and none of this would've happened."

"_Sorry_, if I was angry and I have no respect for people that kidnap me."

"See you can apologize, just take away the sarcasm and the unnecessary hatred and you'll do fine." I pushed her hand away and sat up.

"What do you mean I'll do fine?" she got up from her seat on the bed taking the cloth and some wet bloodied rag with her. She walked over to the door I guessed was the bathroom earlier. Opening the door and disappearing in side I could hear the sound of a cabinet opening and rummaging. I gently touched my face where I felt most of the pain coming from. It hurt like crazy, like I got hit in the face by baseball bat.

Konan came back out of the bathroom with bandages and medical tape. She sat back down next to me and proceeded to bandage my cuts. I resisted asking her if she had any Band-Aids, I wasn't sure if they had any here.

"Are you going to tell me what you meant or what?"

She sighed and said, "You still have to say you're sorry."

"What?! No way! After all that! There's no way on earth I'd ever say sorry to that blonde psycho!"

"As long as you are here you'll have to do a lot of things you'd rather not. I suggest you come to terms with this matter now before someone else does something even worse to you."

"Oh so what _he_ did isn't as bad as it could've been! Is that what you're saying?!" I was close to losing it again.

"It's exactly what I'm saying, the Akatsuki are criminals Kairi. We are dangerous S-rank criminals that care little about anyone or anything besides ourselves. What makes you think they won't hesitate to harm or kill you if you get on their bad side." I didn't argue with her there. She got up again, put the left over bandages on the desk and walked out of the room. I heard the lock click and was left once again in a prison. Sure it was an upgrade but a cage was a cage right? But I couldn't help but wonder why she even bothered to patch me up. She had nothing to gain by showing me any kindness. I doubted she wanted to be friends. She just said she only cared for herself so why…*sigh* I decided to take a look at the damage done to me.

Getting off the bed I walked in to the assumed bathroom and switched the light on. It was small, painted white and had blue tiles for the floor. With a bath and shower on one side of the room. A nice sink and counter with a mirror and cabinet on each side of it on the other side. The toilet was against the wall in the middle with a rack of a range of white colored towels above it.

Walking over to the mirror I studied my reflection. I had a bandage covering the left part of my forehead and another one on my left cheek bone. I winced a the thought of all the bruising I'd have. I pulled my shirt/dress up to see my stomach, it was red and sore…another bruise, great. I frowned as I looked myself over again. I was dirty, with dark circles under my eyes and really pale almost translucent. I ran my hand through my grimy hair and sighed. I didn't want to shower in a place like this, especially after this incident plus the dirty water was making me a little cautious.

Turning to the shower I decided I would see what the water was like first. If it was nasty I'd wash in the sink if not I'd take a quick shower. I started the water and was thankful when the water was clear and warm. I stripped off my clothes and jumped in the tub, I saw no soap and I wasn't sure if the only two bottles on the corner of the tub were shampoo and conditioner. I rubbed every inch of skin I had clean with the small wash cloth I found, opening one the bottles I sniffed the liquid inside it, it smelled like water lilies and white tea, it didn't smell bad so I guess it was okay to wash my hair with. I poured some out and scrubbed my scalp and hair til I thought they were sweat and dirt free. Rinsing the last of the suds off I stopped the flow of water and got out of the tub. Grabbing a towel to dry myself I was careful to mind my stomach and face. Once that was done I grimaced cause I would have to put my sweaty bloodstained clothes on again.

The shower had cleansed my body but for some reason I still felt a little dirty, I had showered almost as if I was on autopilot. Usually when I showered I could relax as if all of the days stress went down the drain along with the build up of muck and grime I had collected on to myself. But this had done nothing to relax me, in fact I felt more anxious than before.

Stepping back into the bedroom I made sure the bandages were still in place than laid down on my side for a much needed nap. I couldn't help but be childish and hope that the next time I woke up it would be to Mina's face and not Konan's.

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

I don't know why but all of a sudden I got this bad feeling. I was sleeping peacefully in our apartment when I suddenly woke up feeling like something bad happened. I looked over to the night stand in my small bedroom to see the alarm clock; it was five-thirty in the evening. I left Sakura and Ino at the shop three hours ago. I looked around the room slowly, my dresser at the opposite side of the room, the small pile of clothes I had to wash near the bedroom door, twisting my head to the other side of the room I paused at my window. My bed is about three feet away from it. I got up to look outside half expecting to see Freddie Kruger ready to jump out at me. Yanking the dark green drapes open all I saw was the half way set sun and the roof tops of other buildings. I yawned and shook the feeling off, it was probably something I ate. I reclosed the drapes and dropped back down on my bed planning to get back to dream land.

*Knock Knock* someone knocked on the glass of my window, Grrrrrrrr, "Who is it?!"

"It's me Sakura." her voice was a little muffled. Huh? "May I come in?"

I punched my mattress in disappointment before opening the window for her.*sigh* I sat back down on the bed as she climbed in side.

"I just saw you a few hours ago, is there somewhere else you want to take me?" I yawned out.

"…" she looked upset.

I got up to see her better and asked. "Did you and Ino fight about something?" She shook her head.

"Did you kill a kitten?" she shook her head.

"Well I give up, are you going to tell me what's wrong Sakura?" I never liked guessing games.

"…" she lowered her head. I started to tap my foot, I wasn't a very patient person.

"Look you're my friend and whatever you have to tell me must be important so spill it already." Sakura bit her lip for a second before nodding to me.

Looking back up she said, "It's about Kairi."

I stood up straighter, "What about her?"

"Tsunade-shishou got news about her…"

"And?!" I stepped closer to her.

"We were informed by an eye witness that Kairi was killed."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun, *gasp* Kairi's Dead! Oh snap! :0 Who killed her?! But she was just alive a P.O.V. ago!.....Something is very suspect!

Until next time on A Teen in a Ninja's World...

Please Reveiw!


	8. Table for Six Please

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Previously..._

_Sakura bit her lip for a second before nodding to me._

_Looking back up she said, "It's about Kairi."_

_I stood up straighter, "What about her?"_

_"Tsunade-shishou got news about her…"_

_"And?!" I stepped closer to her._

_"We were informed by an eye witness that Kairi was killed."_

* * *

Kairi P.O.V.

I was so disappointed when it was Konan who gently shook me from my sleep. I almost cried when I realized the girl who woke me up had blue hair instead of blonde, but I sucked it up before anything escaped.

"Come down to dinner with us."

"No, thank you." I brought a pillow over my head to block her out.

"You still have to talk with Deidara."She pulled the pillow off me.

"No I don't." I dragged the pillow back over my head again.

She grabbed my arm and sat me up. "Yes you do."

"Fine, have it your way." Before I could get two steps away from the bed she stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "What now?" I was too tired to fight with her.

"Your clothes…"

"Yeah, I know, I'm a mess, what else is new?" Konan walked over to her closet and pulled out a small black shirt with a fishnet top and some dark blue cargo pants.

"Put these on." She threw the clothes over to me. I caught them and walked in to the bathroom again. I put the fish net on first then the shirt which was a little big but weirdly short, it came down to the bottom of my ribs just above my belly button. Then put on the pants which were a little loose. I had re tied my leaf head band(which had flecks of dried blood on it I might add) around my neck since I didn't want to it put over my bandages. The thought of it peeved me, it was supposed to protect my forehead yet I got these cuts. On the other hand, perhaps it saved me from a caved in skull.

The outfit made me feel uncomfortable. I never showed my stomach, something like that was for Britney Spears or someone who was as pretty as her. Perhaps Mina could pull it off. I exited the bathroom to see Konan waiting by the door. I cleared my throat and her head snapped up to look over my new outfit.

"That's much better." She waved me over to her, "Come on."

I followed her back towards the kitchen then around the corner from it to an open door way. She walked right in but I hesitated at the entrance. The room was about two thirds of the size of my apartment back in the leaf village, small for an apartment, I know. It had a big mahogany table in the middle of the room and some plain wooden chairs around it. It was a dining room that was very non distinct, great. The only other thing there was a window at the very back of the room which was dark so I can assume its night and a white door to the right.

I hesitated not because of the room itself but because of the people inside the room. There was Konan, Deidara, Kisame, the man who I assume is Kakuzu and the orange haired man who questioned me earlier. They were all speaking with each other quietly or glaring at me (Deidara). *sigh*

Konan noticed I hadn't walked in with her and walked back over to me. "What's wrong?"

I glanced around the room again, "Why am I here?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me for a few seconds before saying "We wanted to get to know you better."

I let out a disbelieving laugh, "Yeah, right." She ignored me, tugged on my arm and pulled me in to the room with her. Every one's eyes suddenly turned to me so I hid my face behind my hair. Konan gently pushed me in to a chair then sat down next to me.

This would be the most horrible dinner I would ever have to sit through…

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

"W-WH-WHAT!?!"

Sakura just nodded her head.

"How can she be dead?!"

Sakura sighed, "The ninja that Tsunade-shishou sent out, interviewed a few villagers for any leads as to where the kidnappers might've taken her. They interviewed a small group of travelers that were camped out only a few miles away from where you were found; They said as they were passing by a river when they saw two people with a girl that matched Kairi's description and she appeared to be dead. The ninja's asked how they would know if she was dead or not and they answered that she was very pale-"

"She's always pale!" I interrupted.

Sakura continued," She was laying vey still and it looked like she wasn't breathing-"

"She could've been asleep! She sleeps like the dead!" I yelled out.

Sakura paused for a moment then took a deep breath to continue with what she had to say next, "Then they heard the two with Kairi discussing what they would do with her, when one said to throw her in the river."

I made a strangled sound.

She looked at me with sympathy and sat me on the bed, "We can only assume they were… getting rid of… any evidence."

I could tell she was trying to be gentle with me, but I couldn't find it in me to appreciate the effort. My best friend, the person I grew up with, planned to have as my maid of honor, raise our own children together and retire with…was gone. She was gone.

I sank further on to the bed and pulled my legs under me. I felt like someone stabbed me with my own kunai. What I'd been holding in these past few days came out in a rush of sobs. I felt a small and soft pair of arms hug me, Sakura was gently patting my back as I cried for my friend. I curled up next to her trying to take a little bit of the comfort she was giving me.

I was all alone in this world now. It felt almost like being dumped except worse. It was worse because the person who left didn't leave alive and healthy. It was worse because she didn't have a choice. I started to cry harder and buried my face in Sakura's shoulder. I stayed like that for I don't know how long, eventually I started to calm down and fell asleep; dreaming about our childhood together.

* * *

Kairi P.O.V.

It was mostly silent at the table. No one said anything so far. Either they were too busy eating or they just chose to ignore me. The sound of chopsticks scraping glass plates was all I heard in the tension filled silence.

I wasn't sure about what I should say so I just asked the same question again, "Ehem, s'cuse me, but why am I here?"

Everyone in the room paused what they were doing before looking to one another then facing their plates again. I clenched my hands in anger uncaring of the still healing scrapes on them. I opened my mouth to ask again more forcefully when Kisame interrupted with his own question.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he pointed his chopsticks to the plate in front of me.

"I'm not hungry." The last thing I needed was for that bitter blonde to poison me.

As if reading my thoughts he said, "It's not poisoned or something if that's what you're worried about."

I knew that if Kisame wasn't the enemy I would probably get along fine with him but since he is, "I'm on a diet."

"Why?" that came from konan.

"What do you mean why?" I asked.

"Why do you refuse to eat?"

"I just said I'm on a diet. I need to lose some weight." I lied.

"You are too thin. Eat." I didn't need to guess who said that.

"I said-" my response was interrupted by my growling stomach and my face flushed a bright red. Said man lifted an eyebrow then turned back to his food. I hung my head to hide behind my hair and pushed the plate away from me. It was childish to starve myself, I know, but it felt like it was one of the only things I still had control over. I wanted to show them that I was determined and I wouldn't let them control me so easily. I heard a sigh then a slight shifting sound, "Perhaps we should think about force feeding."

I snapped my head up, no way is he thinking what I think he is. "Uh uh! No, I'll eat when _I_ feel like it! Got it! No one is force feeding this girl!" Everyone had stopped eating by now and was watching the argument between me and carrot top.

"You won't eat by yourself and you need to be strong and healthy. How do you plan to escape if you're weak with hunger?"

I kept my mouth in a tight line, the guy had a point but I wasn't about to admit that. Instead, "Why do you care if I'm healthy or not? Better yet why bandage me up?"

He looked a little dazed when he said "We want to know why too." He said it more to himself, than me but I heard. What the heck is that supposed to mean?

"I'm starting to get tired of all this secret weirdness." I muttered.

"I'll feed her un."

I whipped my head to where Deidara was sitting and glared at him. "Touch me and I'll remove an important body part that keeps you from being a female!" I threatened.

He stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "What'd you say!"

"Deidara, Kairi, Please." Konan stood up too.

She turned to Deidara "You don't need to feed her-"She turned to me; "please eat, your only hurting yourself." And with that sat back down.

"Fine(Un)!" we both said.

Kisame started to chuckle, "You sure know how to pick a fight kiddo."

"Shut up."

He just started to laugh some more then stopped immediately, "What rank are you?"

"Huh?" I was confused again.

"Your rank, he asked what rank are you." The man with the mask said. I was surprised he spoke at all, he hadn't said anything at all so far and from what little interaction I got when I was around him briefly gave me the impression he was less talk and more action.

"What do you mean by rank?"

"Your ninja rank stupid!" I ignored Deidara's insult. Ninja rank? They had ranks? I scrambled around in my brain searching through my lessons with Iruka-sensei to see if he mentioned anything about ranks. I couldn't think of any and was about to ask what they were when I heard Mina's voice, '_maybe she'll make me a genin since I did a good job! That's why she gave us the headbands right?'_ Was genin a rank?

"Uh does being a genin count as a rank?" I asked. Every one stared at me as soon as the question left my mouth.

"You're a genin?!" Konan asked. Kisame and Deidara burst out laughing, while the other two males sat quietly observing me.

"Not officially. I mean I got the head band but I didn't pass the test yet." I began to remember more conversations surrounding the word genin now.

"You haven't passed the test yet?!" Konan nearly yelled the question out.

"Errr, yeah. Is that bad?"

"Not necessarily…" she said.

"Okay, then could you tell blue boy and Barbie to shut up!" I glared between the two of them. Both of them turned serious at my insults.

"Blue boy…?" Kisame frowned.

"What the hell does Bar- bee mean un?" Deidara looked confused.

I rolled my eyes, of course they don't know what Barbie is and the man _is_ blue. "Look being genin isn't bad right?"

"Only if your tweleve or younger." Kisame said seriously.

"Oh, so there's an age limit?" I asked.

"Nooo, it's just that most people are chunnin at your age." Konan answered.

"Oh." What else could I say? I didn't want them to start questioning me about a past I didn't have and I couldn't tell them about my previous life either or that I just became a ninja. *sigh* Jeez life was getting complicated fast.

"Are you specialized in a certain area?" asked Konan, she probably figured I didn't want to stay on the topic any longer.

"Like what kind of area?" I asked warily.

"I mean do you have a specific kind of talent."

"Not…that I know of." I wasn't too keen on the idea of letting them know I had some sort of chakra sensing ability, who knows what they'd do if they found out. And maybe it can come in handy while escaping from here.

"So you're not gifted in anything un."

What the duck! Beach Barbie was starting to tick me off. "No, I'm not some great ninja wonder if that's what you mean."

"Hmm." That small noise came from the person I was starting to dislike massively A.K.A. carrot top.

Deidara spoke to him suddenly. "Leader-sama, why is –"

"We'll discuss this later, Deidara." He interrupted him and gave him a stern look like a disapproving parent, I've been on the receiving end of those one too many times before. So I knew when topics were closed.

"…" Deidara had a resigned look on his face.

I looked between the two of them. Deidara shut up pretty quickly, which was weird cause he looked like someone who would keep going even if you gagged him and lit him on fire. I don't think he would like to be bossed around by anyone, especially by a guy who had orange hair. I mean who would take the guy seriously? Heck even I had the urge to call him Bozo. But by Deidara's expression, I guess the man really was the leader.

"Soooo, where's everyone today?" kisame broke the small silence.

I guess Konan got the hint and said "Training or in their rooms."

"Oh so they won't be eating dinner?" he asked.

"No, Hidan said he'd be going in to a nearby town, Sasori's working on a new project, Itachi said he'll eat later and Zetsu is Zetsu." She shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile.

"Who is Zetsu?" I asked picking out the last name in her sentence.

She turned to me for a second before looking to the one dubbed leader. I watched a small exchange of nearly imperceptible nods before she said "Zetsu is another member."

I pronounced each word slowly. "There are more of you." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Of course there were more of them! Like I could catch a break now! My recent track record was practically proving I had no chances of a getaway! Gah! It was just my luck like something like this happens! I wanted to bang my head in to the table for my stupidity in thinking all I had to worry about was just five of them.

"Are you okay?" My face must've showed what I was feeling because Konan faced me and felt my forehead for a fever. I pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine." My voice was higher than usual so I cleared my throat and repeated my sentence when she frowned at me.

"So that would make your… organization... have a total of… nine members?" I was trying to count all the names I heard today.

"Yes." She answered.

"Oh, uh so what is it that you um do?" I was fishing for info but I really was curious.

"What we do?" she asked back.

"You know… what's your business?" What kind stupid butt question was that?! Their business was the illegal kind! Kidnapping and who knows what else!

"That's not something to concern yourself with." Said the leader of these people.

*Sigh* I could see this conversation would go nowhere fast so I changed the subject. "You said you didn't have subordinates. Why?" I looked to konan.

"Well, like I said were away a lot and the few we do have are away too so-"

I cut her off. "Will I be here by myself a lot?" I kept my face smooth and uninterested when I asked the question. The beginnings of a plan already taking shape inside my mind.

"There will always be at least two of us here all the time." She said warningly. I just flicked my eyes over to her briefly as if to say I hear you before pulling the plate in front of me closer and picking up my chopsticks to eat.

* * *

Pain P.O.V.

The child began eating after konan's statement. She's an interesting girl. Most of the time calm and fairly happy, the rest of the time were divided between two different reactions. One angry and irrational, two composed and scheming, definitely interesting.

Konan seems to be fond of her; maybe fond was too strong of a word, perhaps more akin to the beginning of an attachment to her. Hopefully that attachment would be returned and we won't have to be wary of her escape attempts that are sure to be coming soon.

Deidara was more or less loathing of her. From what was reported to me the girl ran into Deidara and refused to apologize and Deidara being as hot headed as he is refuses to yield to a girl. *sigh* At least Kakuzu and kisame are withholding their judgment for now. I wonder how the others encounters with the girl will go...

* * *

Kairi P.O.V.

I finished eating when mostly everyone had left the table. All who _were_ left was me, konan and Deidara. I had a feeling this was more than a coincidence. I ate half of the food on my plate which was mostly rice and vegetables then pushed it away from me, I eyed both of them.

"Okay, what's up with you guys?" konan picked up our plates and walked through the white swinging door in the room. I suppose that was a hint to talk to the only other person in the room. I kept my eyes on the door konan disappeared through chanting traitor in my head. I could feel the glare that I knew was directed at me on the side of my face.

"Konan said you had something to tell me, un?" I slowly turned my head to look at him. He sat on the other side of the table one seat away from their leader who had sat in front of me and kisame a seat down from him and Kakuzu two seats down from me, all their spaces now unoccupied.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from yelling out he was mistaken and that I wasn't the one who needed to apologize. I decided to change the subject.

"Err, yes. She said earlier how you got angry, and that you were remodeling the forest with clay. I wanted to know how you can remodel with clay." I heard a small slapping sound come from the other side of the door.

His eyes narrowed a bit, "Why do you wanna know that?"

"It just sounded like something interesting to learn about." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hmmm, I guess I could tell you, un." He looked a little, I don't know... pleased...when he said that.

I waited for him to start explaining, he then started something about how life is fleeting or something and how he modeled his art to mirror it. I sweat dropped, how did we go from remodeling to art?

"Uhhh,-" I interrupted him, "how does this have to do with my question?"

"It has _everything_ to do with your question, un. I'm an artist and explosions are my works of art." He said it with such passion and I got even more confused. Explosions?

"I still don't get how-"

"I blow things up with my clay, you simpleton!" Now he was angry...again.

"Oooohhhh, How does that work?" I asked.

He then went into some long explanation about fusing his chakra and the clay together to make it explosive or something. I just tuned most of it out since it took so long to say something he could explain in one sentence.

"Wow, that is, uhhh that is really something." I coated my words with fake interest. I mean who blows things up with Play-doh?

He nodded his head, "It is isn't it."

Konan walked back in to the room, "is everything okay here?"

She mostly said it to Deidara. Her words must've had a double meaning because he answered, "Anyone who is interested in my art I can forgive, un."

Why that son of a-! I opened my mouth to say something insulting when Konan sensing I was about to break the new found peace, interrupted to say, "Let's get to bed." Then walked around the table to pull me away from the table and back to the room. Leaving Deidara, still sitting in his seat.

As soon as we reached the room konan guided me to one side of the bed then walked into her closet then walked back out in to the bathroom. Laying down on my back I wondered what time it was, my eyes wandered the room in search of a clock but I couldn't find one. Giving up my search I turned on my side to face the window and to watch the falling snow in the moonlight. I heard the bathroom door lock and the shower turn on after.

I don't know how long I laid there watching the snowflakes fall when I started to feel my eyelids begin to droop. I stubbornly fought the sleep trying to overcome me but for what purpose? For Mina perhaps? Maybe I thought if I could stay awake long enough and everyone else falls asleep I could somehow sneak out? I drifted my eyes over to the window again to see all the snowfall, I sighed, so far my plans are not as thought out as well as they could be.

My eyes of their own decision fell shut as my breathing evened itself out. A while later I became aware of the bed shifting and something warm being draped over me, keeping my eyes closed I brushed off the knowledge. The last thing I remember before fully giving in to sleep again was the smell of water lilies and white tea.

* * *

Sorry for the late update this chapter took longer than I expected to write.

Thank you for six reveiws so far! Oh tell me what you think of pains P.O.V.! i'm still a little unsure if i should keep the akatsuki's pov.s in third person or make them first person or amybe a little of both...

Anyways tell me what you think! Please review!


	9. Time is my friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though sometimes.

* * *

_Time is an equal opportunity employer. Each human being has exactly the same number of hours and minutes every day. Rich people can't buy more hours. Scientists can't invent new minutes. And you can't save time to spend it on another day. Even so, time is amazingly fair and forgiving. No matter how much time you've wasted in the past, you still have an entire tomorrow. ~Denis Waitely_

* * *

Kairi P.O.V.

I've been in this place for a while now. I didn't know how long exactly though, the only way I could tell time was looking out a window but even then that was something I rarely did, I couldn't bring myself to look outside much; the knowledge of my captivity always managed to mock me and it hurt. I didn't bother to keep track of the days either. In the long run the pain of being separated from the outside world and being held prisoner went from a sharp sting to a dull aching throb over whatever time I've spent here.

I was also alone most of the time too. The only exceptions were when I was with Konan. I hardly ever saw any one else except at meal times and even then most of them were not there, I had yet to meet any more members. The lack of human contact was beginning to affect me and I'd begun the habit of wandering around unsupervised in search of someone _anyone_ to talk to. Konan would then come looking for me later and I would spend an immense amount of time locked in our shared room as punishment. It was starting to drive me crazy!

So here I am yet again wandering around, punishment be damned I needed an outlet for my pent up frustration! And I was hoping to find just that…

The place wasn't as big as I thought it was, there weren't many hallways or doors. Konan had said most of them were empty rooms or places for storage and things like that besides their own rooms and then there were a few that were locked. I also asked her why they had the underground halls and she said it was mostly to confuse prisoners if they ever escaped and to keep them from reaching the ground floor. I was surprised she said anything about that at all.

Rounding a random corner I saw a strange scene. There were a few men and all of them surrounding and arguing over a dark lump from what I could tell. Then even stranger, one of the men started to kick it repeatedly, the lump making low whimpering sounds. I realized then it wasn't some lump it was a person!

"Hey! Stop that!" I ran over to the small group in hopes of stopping their horrible treatment of whoever they were picking on. I tried to reach for the huddled up person when an arm pushed me away and I landed firmly on my bottom. Loud laughter erupted around me. Leaping back up to my feet I shoved the same man who pushed me back into one of his laughing friends. The laughter cut off immediately.

The man turned to face me. "You should know better than to fight people who are clearly stronger than you."

He was sort of tall maybe a few inches shy of six feet, with short brown hair, dark brown eyes and a very masculine face. He had a sinister scowl twisting his features, ruining any chance of attractiveness he _might've_ had.

I glared at him and said "I don't wanna fight, what I do want is to know why your bullying that person!" I waved my hand to the person on the floor who was now in the fetal position.

"That's none of your business!" said another man. I ignored him and glared even harder at the same man waiting for his answer.

He glared back and said, "This retard screwed up our assignment and were not about to take the fall for him."

I gasped sharply, "Well that's a really stupid reason!"

"It isn't when you have to face Leader-sama's wrath." Someone mumbled. I snapped my head in the direction of that person to see he had his hand covering his face and what I _could_ see was bandaged up.

"Who's leader-sama?" I asked. No one answered me because the man who was on the floor chose at that moment to try and get up only to have one of the men push him back down and stomp on his back to hold him down.

"Itai! Itai! Itai! It hurts!" He shouted. At that moment something in me snapped and I once again pushed someone, only this time to defend someone else.

"Enough! You're hurting him! I don't care if you're angry with this guy and you're scared of this leader person but that doesn't give you the excuse to hurt someone!" I yelled.

"Tch, whatever. Let's go, I think he's learned his lesson now." A few of them spat at him or kicked him before leaving. I frowned at their backs as they walked down the hall and around the corner before kneeling down to help him sit up.

"Are you okay?" I looked over the man; he wore an orange mask with a swirl pattern on it and all black with a green scarf.

He held his head for a moment before speaking to me, "Tobi is fine thanks to you girl-chan."

"I didn't really do anything. Are you hurt or bleeding anywhere?"_ 'This guy…he talks like a kid…'_

I gently touched his stomach and back just to see if everything was okay, I looked down at my hands to make sure they didn't come away stained with blood. After I made my examination he clutched his stomach in obvious pain.

"We should find you some ice…" I trailed off, ice was in the kitchen and I had no idea where I was, _and_ Konan would usually find me by now. *sigh* I really needed to make a map of this place!

"Tobi was it?" He nodded his head. "You don't happen to know where the kitchen is do you?" I gave him a rueful smile.

"Yes, Tobi knows exactly where!" He got to his feet and grabbed my hand to lead me back down the hall I just came from and down a few more until we were in front of the kitchen door then leading me inside.

"You should sit while I get the ice." I gestured to the chairs at the counter. He sat down which surprised me a bit but I brushed the shock off and opened the freezer door. It didn't have much in it just a few chunks of frozen meet, a carton of ice cream and lots of ice cubes but no ice pack. Well there was an ice pack just not the ones I was used to seeing, you know filled with blue or green gel with a company logo on it, no this was different, it looked like a small dark blue plastic sack with a lid attached to it. I pulled out of the freezer and handed it to Tobi who then placed it against his stomach.

It was an awkward silence; well at least for me that is, Tobi looked perfectly at ease…at least from what I could tell from his body language. He was currently swinging his legs back and forth on his chair humming quietly. Hmmm, I did say I wanted to find someone to talk to and he has yet to threaten me…

"Sooo, what exactly did you do to get those losers mad enough to beat the crap outta you?" He stopped humming and turned his head to the side to look at me or I think he was looking at me the mask was sorta confusing me a bit.

"We were supposed to deliver something for Leader-sama but Tobi messed everything up again." He said sadly.

"I'm sure whatever you did isn't that bad." I said trying to cheer him up.

He sighed, "Tobi accidently delivered the wrong package and the man Tobi was supposed to give it to chased us cause he was mad. And he said to tell Leader-sama that he wouldn't work with him again." His voiced cracked at the end.

"It's okay," I soothed, "I'm sure this Leader-sama will understand it was an innocent mistake."

He just shook his head and started to quietly whimper. I patted his back while he cried, even though I couldn't see his face and I just met him I still felt bad for him.

"Why the hell are you crying now un?"

I turned around to see Deidara walking in to the room followed by the hunchback I remembered from before.

"Se-senpai!" Tobi leapt off the chair and stood facing Deidara.

"I heard from some of Sasori no Danna's men you screwed up again." Tobi lowered his head in shame.

I looked between the two before asking "Sasori no Danna?"

"Oh that's right you haven't met Sasori no Danna yet un." He pointed to the hunch back behind him and said "This is Sasori of the red sand."

I looked over to the man and observed him from the top of his head to the end of his cloak. He had tan skin, a strange hairstyle that reminded me of cornrows and wore a mask. The only thing I could think of at the time was how this shorty could ever get in to a criminal organization looking like that? I mean it wasn't the height or anything like that; it was more about how he didn't look human…

"Erm…nice to meet you?" I scratched the back of my head. He just stared blankly at me…

"Uhhh, so are you and Deidara friends?" I asked, I was uncomfortable with the way he stared at me.

"We are partners." He stated.

Partners as in… "Are… is that…are you two…uhh…_together_?" the whole time I was struggling with my sentence they were giving me strange looks. Deidara and Sasori's eyes grew wide as the meaning of my question hit them.

"Of course Deidara-senpai and Sasori-san are together!" Tobi shouted out. Both of them looked ready to strangle the poor guy. Stepping in front of Tobi I repeated my question.

"Of course not!" Sasori shouted.

"I'd rather blow _myself_ up un!" Deidara yelled.

"But senpai you _are_ together…" said a confused Tobi.

"Not in that way you baka!" Deidara yelled back.

"In what way senpai?" he asked from behind me.

"Tobi don't you know what…" I wasn't sure if I should explain what homosexuality was to him or not.

"Hmmm, Tobi is…confused."

"Don't worry I am too." I reassured him.

"What the hell does that mean un?"

"Dude, you're wearing a ponytail." I deadpanned.

"Whatever, un. I don't have time for this come on Sasori no Danna." He glared at me then walked back out of the kitchen with Sasori glowering at his back in tow.

"You are either very brave or very stupid girl-chan."

I turned around to Tobi, "What do you mean?"

"Tobi knows senpai is very scary when he's mad and girl-chan speaks to senpai with no respect. Senpai must be having a good day if he didn't punish girl-chan for her disrespect." He said matter of factly.

."Girl-chan?" I asked.

"Oh that's right Tobi doesn't know your name!" he grabbed my hands suddenly and started to jump up and down excitedly, "My name is Tobi! What's yours girl-chan?"

I sweat dropped, "Uhhh, My name is Kairi, nice to meet you Tobi."

"It's nice to meet you to Kai-chan!" He hugged me unexpectedly and threw us both off balance and we both tumbled to the floor with a loud thump. I cracked my head against the cold linoleum and something warm and surprisingly hard landed on top of me. I heard loud pounding and from my view on the floor saw the bottom of the kitchen door swing open.

"What happen- oh, it's you." Said a voice.

"Ohayou Kisame-san!" Tobi sang from on top of me.

"Tobi, why are you squishing Kairi?" Kisame asked.

"I'd like to know too." I puffed out.

"Ah, gomen kai-chan!" he jumped off me and held out a hand to help me stand up. I took his hand and stood up slowly, once I was back on my own two feet I turned to kisame.

"Long time no see shark boy." I smiled.

"Pft, same here shorty." He patted my head.

"Kai-chan has met Kisame-san already?" Tobi asked.

"Yea, I've also met Konan, Kakuzu and your leader."

He gasped, "You've met Leader-sama!"

I rolled my eyes, again with this Leader-sama… I froze, wait was the ginger head _really _the guy everyone was so afraid of before? "Uhhh, Tobi what does this leader-sama look like and why's everyone so afraid of him?"

"Ummm, well he's about this tall," he raised his hand up to measure his height, "He has orange hair and these purple gray eyes and he's the leader of Akatsuki."

Tall with unusual features sounds about right…Holy crap he's the leader of what!!! "Bozo the Clown is really your leader?!"

"Who's Bozo the Clown?" Kisame asked.

"Never mind that!" I told him, "He's really in charge of everything here?! For real?!"

"Mmhm." Tobi nodded his head swinging his arms by his sides.

Well great, I'm totally screwed. The dude I was starting to dislike hugely was their freaking leader. What in god's name did I do to deserve this!

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

It was now a week and a half in to January. Kairi's been dead for more than a month now and I still couldn't believe she was gone. I didn't leave my room for a couple days after Sakura told me. I refused to go anywhere when ever Sakura or Ino would stop by, even my sensei and Shizune had stopped to see if I was okay two or three times. After three days stuck in our… my apartment Lady Tsunade had come by to see me, I guess she was feeling sorry for me too.

After about a week of just staying inside I got tired of being by myself; instead of feeling better I felt worse and worse. I decided to walk around Konoha, but the pain of losing my best friend followed me everywhere I went until I eventually found myself in front of the village's main gate. I remember I just stood there looking out of the large doors for a long time until I eventually got tired and went back to my apartment.

I was doing better now; most of my tears and sadness had dried up and I was able to focus more on my ninja duties now. I became a genin after most of Tsunade-sama's packages were recovered, (I finally found out what was in them…it was sake, what a big surprise right…) and after passing the graduation exam but she said that's she couldn't assign me a team as of yet because of obvious reasons and that I still had one more thing to complete…

I guess she was planning to make me and kairi a team along with someone else but I guess since… she's well gone, I guess she was going to have to move things around…

I thought about all this as I made my way over to the small meat stand me and kairi had once asked directions from. I'd been coming here a lot lately either to eat or to just sit against the nearby shop and watch people go buy things while I relaxed.

"Why hello Mina-chan, here for your regular?" the old woman Masuyo smiled to me, surprisingly she had all her teeth.

"Yea." I smiled back.

She nodded, "How's training coming along?"

She busied herself with my order while she waited for my answer, "Good…sensei says there's room for improvement." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"Mmmm, more interested in looking at the boys instead of your sensei?" She raised an eyebrow.

My face turned bright red with embarrassment, "Noooo."

Setting the container down in front of me she grinned, "I'm just teasing you, now, I want you to work hard and become strong to protect this village. Do you hear me young lady?"

"Hai, I hear you." I grabbed the container and paid her the money and made my way back to my apartment for dinner.

I thought over what old lady Masuyo said. She said she wanted me to work hard and become strong to protect this place. Even though I've only been here for about a year this place was really starting to grow on me; I realized she didn't need to tell me I had to become strong. No… I would be strong for Kairi, she wouldn't want me to lounging around and possibly getting myself killed; she would want me to learn how to protect myself and the people I care about.

I couldn't think of this place as some book anymore, I had to think of it as a real place, a place where people are hurt and killed every day. I wasn't in Atherton any more; I wasn't even in the U.S.! I was in a place where ninja's existed and people were allowed to kill and some just killed for the sake of killing. Kairi wouldn't have wanted what happened to her to happen to me…or anyone else for that matter.

I had stopped outside of our once shared apartment while I thought about all this, I sighed knowing that starting tomorrow I would being starting a new and improved training schedule, but I couldn't find it in me to be hateful to it like I would have a few weeks ago. No, now I was determined to get stronger and I could only look forward to it.

* * *

Kairi P.O.V.

I was currently being dragged around the place by the wrist courtesy of Tobi with Kisame following closely behind. He decided that since I met most of the members that he would introduce me to the rest of them.

"Who should Kai-chan meet first? Hmmm, what do you think Kisame-san?" I glanced behind me to look at Kisame.

"Well… Itachi should be here, I think he's in the training room, but I have no idea where anyone else is."

"Then Itachi-san it is!" He tugged on my arm a little more forcefully and led me down a new hallway and paused outside a wide door.

"Ano, do you think its okay to take Kai-chan inside while Itachi-san is training?" Tobi asked.

"Hm, I'll go in first, just in case and you can follow behind." Kisame answered. I watched him push the door open and slowly walk inside. After a couple seconds he waved his hand in a signal that said it was okay to follow.

Walking in beside Tobi I studied my new surroundings, the room was made entirely of concrete had high ceilings with a large skylight and a smooth concrete floor. Looking down for a closer inspection of the floor I saw several brownish stains. Blood, it was left over blood stains!

"Oh that is so gross!"

"What is Kai-chan?" Tobi stopped to look at me.

"There's blood all over the floor…"

I got the impression that Tobi found me dumb cause he said, "This is a training room Kai-chan, people get hurt in here sometimes."

"I knew that. It's just there are a lot of stains." He looked at me for a few seconds before walking ahead of me. Well fine then man boy!

Kisame had walked to the back of the room and was talking to another man with long dark hair. Both of them turned towards us as we walked towards them. Coming up beside them I took in the features of this new person. He was tall with a finely formed face and black hair in a low ponytail. What stood out the most about his appearance were his eyes, they were so dark a grey they were almost black with creases under them. I shivered, I didn't like his eyes, they looked like eyes that saw too much despite his obviously young appearance. It almost felt like being watched by a tiger waiting for you to make a wrong move so he could take you down, as if he was getting to know you without actually speaking any words.

A small cough broke my train of thoughts only for me to realize I'd been staring at the stranger for well over a minute. My cheeks burned with humiliation, I felt like smacking myself for my outright stupidity. _'Come on kairi! You aren't supposed to be staring at people.'_

"Itachi-san please meet Kairi-chan!" Tobi sang.

"Hn." He tilted his head towards me which I could only assume was acknowledgement then faced the wall he had been looking at before I began staring at him.

"Uhhh…" I wasn't sure if this meant the introductions were over and I could leave or not.

"What, that's it Itachi-san? Not even a hello?" Tobi pouted. He turned his head to the side and said a quiet hello and then resumed his wall staring. Okaaay, that was the weirdest hello I ever got.

"Er, hi." I said back. I guess tobi was satisfied with the whole introducing thing because the next thing I know he's dragging me back outside the room.

"See you later Kisame-san, Itachi-san!" He yelled with a wave as we exited through the door.

"Where are we going now Tobi?" I asked as we made our way down the hall.

He paused to scratch his head, "Um, perhaps kai-chan wants to meet the others?" he asked.

"I thought Kisame said they were out or something?"

"Well tobi doesn't know for sure but we could look for them if you want." He said brightly.

Hmmm, what should I do? I really don't feel like going through anymore meetings like that if the others are even close to what that Itachi person was like. But then again what if Tobi just decides to drag me to them? I thought over my options as Tobi patiently waited for me to answer him.

"Uhhh, can't we wait til later I'm sure Konan's looking for me and-"

"I understand kai-chan! Lets go find Konan-san if you're so worried!" he exclaimed.

I furrowed my eye brows at him, "I'm _not_ worried it's jus-" I never finished since Tobi began towing me down the hall again. I sighed heavily at the treatment but then smiled brightly, I was beginning to like Tobi.

"Ne, Kai-chan."

I looked at him, "Hm."

"I'll make sure everyone comes for dinner so you can meet everyone, okay?"

My mouth dropped its smile and formed an alarmed 'o'. Another awkward dinner! I wasn't sure how many more I'd be able to take!

* * *

Itai- Ouch

Ohayo- Hello/ good morning

Gomen- sorry

Ne- it can mean anything thing really depending on the sentences context, like here it means hey.

Chan- it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. Using _chan_ with a superior's name would be condescending and rude. In general, _chan_ is used for babies, young children, and teenage girls.

San- is the most common honorific and is a title of respect similar to "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms."

Sama- It is used mainly in addressing or referring to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires.

Senpai- is used to address or refer to one's senior colleagues in a school, company, sports club, or other group. In a business environment, colleagues with more experience are senpai, but one's boss is not a senpai.

Danna- It can mean two things. It can mean "master" in some cases, but more commonly you use it meaning "husband". Which is why Kairi said what she said. =)

Sorry this update took so long. Please review!!!


	10. A Not So Normal Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm not Japanese.

* * *

Kairi P.O.V.

We finally tracked down Konan, she was sitting on the couch in what I called the living room. When I had first laid eyes on it Konan had introduced it as the as the Akatsuki's lounge… Basically it was a room with a couch, a small low table and a T.V. This surprised me since I didn't see any thus far and I was curious about what channels they got.

She was curled up reading a book quietly. So this is what she does while I'm stuck inside the room.*sigh*

"Konan-saaaan" Tobi called. Konan looked up from her book for a second before looking back down. Almost immediately she looked back up with her eyes glued to me.

"You got out again." It was a statement not a question. I gave her a sheepish smile in response. Tobi looked between the two of us before pulling me over to the couch to sit with Konan.

"Kai-chan was worried about Konan-san so Tobi brought Kai-chan to Konan-san." He chirped.

Konan just stared at me in silence giving me a look as if asking me if all that he said was true. I grimaced at Tobi's choice of words, as if I'd ever worry about Konan.

"What'cha reading?" He asked her.

She slowly lifted her gaze away from my face and faced tobi, "A novel."

"Oooohhh a nooovel…what's a novel?" He cocked his head to the side.

"It's a fictional story." She answered.

He nodded his head, "Tobi love stories!"

"Err, what's it about Konan?" I asked.

Once again turning her eyes to me she said," It's a story about a samurai, who falls in love with a women he can never have but does everything he can to make her fall in love with him. Even though he knows it's a wasted effort."

"Sounds more like a tragic love story, like Romeo and Juliet." I muttered.

"I've only read half way through so there's still hope," she paused "Who are Romeo and Juliet?"

'_Oh crap!_' "They're… my cousins." I lied.

"Strange names, what makes them a tragic love story?" _'Man does she have bat hearing or what?'_

"Well, Romeo and Juliet fell in love with each other but since their families didn't get along they weren't allowed to see each other, so they eloped and are happily married with a baby on the way in another village." I was surprised with how easy the lying came to me lately.

"Hmm, I'm glad they got a happy ending." She smiled.

I blanched knowing the real Romeo and Juliet were Shakespeare's characters and they _didn't_ have a happy ending, well unless you call a double suicide happy.

"Why is it every time I leave our room you always sneak out looking for trouble?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't go looking for trouble." I huffed.

"Really?" she rolled her eyes to Tobi who was currently looking for the remote to the t.v.

"Contrary to popular belief, trouble finds _me_ …I just happen to be walking around."

"I see." She sounded like she was holding in laughter. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So how did you come across Tobi or is it the other way around?" She grinned.

I opened my mouth to answer but Tobi beat me to it, "Kai-chan saved Tobi from the other guys."

"Really Kairi saved you and why exactly did you need saving Tobi?" She questioned sweetly.

Tobi said nothing and pretended to continue to look for the remote by conveniently dropping on to his hands and knees under the low table. Rolling my eyes I said "Your leader's cronies decided to kick him around for something he _accidently_ did" I put the emphasis on accidently to get a point across, "and I happened to be walking by."

Her face had a strange look on it; it was almost a cross of alarm and worry, Yeah right, what did she have to be alarmed or worried about. "You just happened to be walking by a group of strange violent men who were obviously angered and you just decided to intervene without thinking about the cost of your actions?!" Her voice sounded strangled. She didn't exactly shout the words to me, it was more like was trying to suppress the urge to shout them.

"Err, yeah." I shrugged my shoulders, what else could I say, sorry? No! Then that would mean I regret saving Tobi and _really_ what could've happened?

"Do you have any idea how stupid and completely reckless that was?!" her voice rose a few octaves, "You could've been hurt or worse!"

"Konan-san please don't be angry with Kai-chan, she was only trying to help Tobi." Tobi now standing up pleaded.

Konan stood up and faced him, "Enough. This doesn't concern you at the moment."

I got to my feet and stood between them both. "Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" I told her.

Her eyes flickered to me for a moment before dismissing my comment and said to Tobi, "Report the incident to Pein-sama."

He looked like he was about to say something so she emphasized her order with a, "Now." And the narrowing of her eyes. With his head hung low Tobi quietly left the room.

I watched him with sympathy, "Jeez, you don't need to get your undies in a twist; I was only trying to do a good thing."

She just huffed and gently pushed me back on to the couch, "I apologize if I blew things a little out of proportion, but you need to understand that just because no one has hurt you thus far doesn't mean it can't happen."

"Okay, you lost me." I looked at her confusedly.

"We, the Akatsuki I mean, have been ordered not to harm you unless provoked, but since our subordinates rarely stay with us they were given no such orders."

Pronouncing each word clearly I said. "I still don't get it."

She sighed then shook her head a bit, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to spell it out for you." She sighed again then continued, "The "cronies" as you so dubbed them have no idea you are here, if they were to see you without one of us with you they would assume…" she trailed off.

She looked in another direction and her face was tinged a slight pink color, "Assume what?" I asked. I had a sickening feeling I already knew exactly what they would imagine.

She took a slow breath of air, "It's not uncommon for subordinates and some of the members to, well to… "She was struggling for words.

"Just spit it out Konan!" I exclaimed in frustration.

Taking another breath she said, "Let's see how do I put this, well they would imagine you as a, well simply put a whore."

Her cheeks had turned a dark shade of pink, whether embarrassed about the topic or simply using the word whore I wasn't sure. The sickening feeling in my stomach came back tenfold and I felt the bile rising in my throat. Taking a deep breath I exhaled slowly and said, "I see."

She watched me warily and seeing as I hadn't stood up and tried to strangle her for leaving out this crucial detail for who knows how long she said, "That is the reason I "Stick to you like glue"."

I recognized the saying I said to her a while back when I got fed up with her following me everywhere. She was like a lost puppy; I blew the hair out of my face, yeah a puppy with a small bark and a nasty bite.

"Do we have an understanding now?" she held out her hand to help me off of the couch, but it was more than just that. She never offered to help me stand up before. And I had an idea that this was more than a gesture of kindness. It seemed to me like it was more of a trust issue type thing. Like she was saying to me if I took her open hand she would then suddenly trust and respect me a little more. I just gave her a smile and stood up on my own. I didn't need her help or trust.

Konan withdrew her hand as I side stepped her and turned in the direction of our shared room. I was already half way out the door when I noticed she was still in front of the couch looking a little bit dazed. Looking behind me I inquired, "Are you coming or what?"

She snapped out of it, "Yes."

Walking the rest of the way out the door I paused and waited for Konan to step beside me. Once she did I continued down the hallway before pausing again.

"What's the matter?" She tilted her head to me.

I was contemplating whether or not to say what I was about to say. I shuffled from one foot to the other uncomfortably, painfully aware of Konan's questioning stare. I had never been in a situation like this, where I didn't know what to say. My parents and older siblings had taught me to always say what I thought was important to me and to always stand up for myself and what I thought was right. I was usually a quiet and happy person; I was always content to let others make conversation while I gave my opinion every now and then. When I was home I rarely got angry with anyone and didn't have much to complain about or had to put up with people that had no morals. Never did I have to fight so much in my life before and I'd be naïve if I thought I wouldn't have to fight any more.

"Thank you." I said finally.

Konan stepped in front of me, "What?" she was dumbfounded.

*Sigh*_ 'Why did she have to make this harder than it already was?'_ "I said Thank you."

"Uhh, For what exactly?" She angled her head to the side.

"I'm saying thank you because you told me something that clearly made you uncomfortable even though you didn't have to. I'm Thankful for your concern over my well being…" At least I think it was concern.

She gave me a warm smile, "You're very welcome."

She turned around and started down the hall again while I stood rooted to the spot I was at. What the hell did I just do?! I just thanked a criminal! Not to mention a criminal that kidnapped me! Damn my conscience to Hades! Why oh why did I have to feel compelled to say something! *sigh* Maybe it was the expression on her face earlier as she shouted at me or maybe the one where she looked out of place as I walked out of the room. But I did know a whole lot of that feeling came from when she held out her hand to me and I just ignored it. I tried to think of an excuse to justify my reason for doing so but couldn't come up with one at the moment. Was it because I felt like she was somehow mocking me for my _apparent _defenselessness? Did I really come across as some fragile, helpless little girl that if somehow was handled wrong I would shatter into millions of tiny irreparable pieces? Or perhaps it was my obvious hesitation to trust someone that took me from a place that even though I hadn't been there long I still felt close to? Or perhaps because it wasn't so much the place they took me from but more of the person they took me from…

"Are you coming?" Konan giggled out.

I snapped my head up, "Oh yeah."

I frowned at my thoughts as I made my way over to Konan. Many of those things were good reasons to not trust her or anyone else here, but as I thought more about it I realized I was being unfair. One because well they didn't hurt me so far, except for the Deidara incident. There has yet to be a repeat performance. Two they were treating me a lot more humanely than the time I was stuck in that cell. And three even though it was unbearably annoying Konan was looking out for me.

"You're so slow." Konan mumbled.

I watched a she gently grasped my wrist and tugged me in the direction of our room. I sighed; all this thoughtful treatment was giving me a massive headache. I didn't know what to do. Should I be angry and hostile to them or just treat them with the same respect they were currently showing me. My eyes wandered over her face for a few minutes, she was really a beautiful women. She reminded me of my history class in school, when we were learning about hierarchy and how people were classified. I looked over her again and had a feeling that if we were put into classes she would be a beautiful noble women and I would be some low class maid. A small laugh pushed through my lips as I thought about how that type of situation reflected the one we were currently in at the moment. Yes, Konan was indeed the beautiful high class women with great authority and here I was the lowly servant trapped with my freedom so close yet so out of reach.

More laughter spilled from my throat. Konan had stopped our walk and turned to face me with confusion written all over her face. I ignored her and continued my laughter, someplace in the back of my mind I was aware I was dangerously close to becoming hysterical. I then felt something wet on my cheeks and realized I was crying, but these weren't tears of joy. Somewhere in my laughing fit I had begun to cry. The sounds I was making were a cross between giggling and sobbing. I didn't know whether to laugh at the irony or to cry. What happened next shocked me so much I froze in place and went completely silent. During this whole episode Konan was watching me worriedly and was at a loss of what to do. Coming to a decision she stepped up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

*sniff* "What are you doing?" I asked bewildered.

"Comforting you." She stated calmly like she did this type of thing every day.

I didn't know how to respond to that. Should I hug back? Do I shake her off? Should I stay where I am? Do I run while I can? Was it really that simple? She just wants to comfort me without a hidden motive? Even if she did have one, what did she have to gain? Her arms tightened around me and she pressed my head on to her shoulder. Coming to a conclusion I just decided to think on these things later and just try to relax…well as much as I could in a female criminals arms.

Closing my eyes I buried my face further into her shoulder and slowed my breathing. She smelled like her shampoo. Inhaling more I could smell her own more personal scent. What was it? It smelled like, like…water lily, Asian pear, basil leaves, and white musk. With a pang I suddenly remembered when I was younger that my mother liked to do gardening, and how she used to grow all types of things and I would be her assistant. And that she liked to make different kinds of scented candles for our house using what was in the garden and what she found in the aromatherapy stores. I remembered her teaching me all the different kinds of scents and what went good with what. Tears sprang to my eyes all over again and dripped down my face.

"Are you all right now?" she asked quietly.

I just nodded my head and raised my arms to grip on to her cloak. She rubbed slow gentle circles on to my back and gently started to walk with me towards the bedroom.

"Once we get inside you should lie down and take a nap before dinner. I wouldn't have told you anything if I thought you were going to go in to hysterics." It was said gently with regret. What did she regret? Oh, she assumed my tears were from the earlier conversation.

She continued, "I shouldn't have said anything, I should've just continued to watch you without having to tell you anything, even if you did become upset with me for doing so." She sighed.

We finally got to the room and she immediately guided me over to the bed. Sitting down on it I watched as she walked in to the bathroom and rummaged around in it for a few moments before walking back out with a damp wash cloth and a small clean towel.

She walked over to me and knelt down beside me. Gently she wiped my sticky cheeks and patted my red swollen eyes before wiping the left over water away. Walking back in to the bathroom she deposited the towel and cloth then came back to me to sit on the edge of the bed. Taking that as my cue to lie down I laid on my side facing the curtain covered windows and pulled my body in to a loose fetal position. I felt the bed dip and felt Konan stretch out beside me. She pulled the extra blanket at the foot of the bed over me before getting underneath it herself and getting herself comfortable on her side facing me.

It was a little uncomfortable knowing she was just behind me. most of the time I was already asleep by the time she went to bed and already up and about by the time I woke up. Contemplating the thought of simply getting up and napping on the floor I nearly screamed bloody murder when I felt a warm slender hand brush back my hair.

B-dump, B-dump, B-dump, went my heart. I was sure she could hear it I was so shocked. Glancing behind me I willed my heartbeat to get back under control so I could look at Konan. The glimpse I got of her told me she was intently staring at the back of my head.

I cleared my throat and ignored my still racing pluse, "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"I said what are you doing?" My voice was weak like it always got after I cried.

"Your hair…" She murmured.

"My hair…?" I trailed off implying that I needed more information.

"It's such a different hair color, I haven't seen any girls with such hair before. And it's very soft…almost like silk."

"You have nice hair too." I complimented. It was common courtesy to say something nice when one got a compliment.

"Only because I make sure to take good care of it."She sighed, "You don't see many Kunoichi's with such nice hair."

My curiosity peaked, "Why's that?"

"The lifestyle doesn't really permit hair care." She said dryly. I remained silent waiting for her to explain.

"You're a kunoichi you should know just as well as I do." She sounded amused.

I was a bit disgruntled, "Humor me."

"Well between training and missions most don't have the time to worry about hair and make-up and other such things, at least for the serious kunoichi."

"What makes you think I'm serious?" I asked. All the while the hand that Konan had been stroking my hair with paused.

"You must be incredibly confident in your abilities if you're able to joke around like that."

I stayed silent, what abilities? I buried the side of my face more in to the pillow; she didn't know I was technically still new to the ninja life. The more lighthearted mood in the room had then dwindled down in to a somber one.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I then closed my eyes and started to breathe deeper hoping to lull myself to sleep. A few minutes later she said "I'll talk to Pein-sama and we'll discuss what to do about the subordinates and you. So don't worry anymore."

A while later I felt the bed shift and heard, "You _must_ have the potential to be an incredibly strong kunoichi." She said it so quietly I almost missed it.

* * *

Eventually I had fallen asleep. I slowly woke up seeing how Konan or someone would come busting in on me soon anyway. But I was so comfortable right now, the pillow I was laying on was soft and warm plus the nice rocking motion was soothing… wait the pillow was moving?

I cracked my eyes open to see what was causing the bed to move. My vision was bleary and all I could see was different colors running together. Let's see there was black, splotches of red, I turned my head to the other side and saw a light color and a smudge of blue. Rubbing my face in to the dark cloth I was laying on I tried to clear my eyes. Sitting up I blinked for a few seconds before I registered that konan was staring up at me.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" I threw myself off the bed in a desperate attempt to keep what was left of my now almost non-existent dignity.

"Good afternoon to you too." She said with a grin.

"WHA- WHA- WHAT WERE YOU DOING!!!!"

"What was _I_ doing? What were _you_ doing?" she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I-I-I wa-was sle-sleeping!" My face felt like it was on fire I was so humiliated!

"I knew that… what were you dreaming about that you had to crawl on top of me?" She was clearly holding back laughter.

I cleared my throat and stiffened my posture, "First of all my dreams are none of your business, second of all I _did not climb on top of you_ , third of all my head was laying on the top of your stomach, that was the _only_ body part that was touching you!"

A few giggles made their way past Konan's lips, "It's alright I didn't mind being a pillow."

My eye twitched and I began to curse her under my breath as she got up from the bed and excused herself to the bathroom. Making my way to the closet I opened the door to find Konan cootie less clothes.

She had been providing me with clean outfits every other day. They were mostly they same variation of the first outfit she gave me. She said they were clothes she bought for a situation just like this. Who plans on being prepared for a kidnapping? Unless… they were planning to kidnap somebody for a while now, that would explain why the out fits were different sizes…

As I pulled on a fishnet t-shirt and some long dark blue shorts I thought about my many pairs of jeans, tennis shoes and collection of band tees back in my closet in Atherton. A small cough broke me out of my daydream.

"Here, Kakuzu's being a miser again and refuses to turn on the heating system." Konan reached in to the closet and handed me a dark grey long sleeved shirt that would end at the bottom of my rib cage.

"Don't you have any clothes that will cover me up completely?" I took the shirt from her and proceeded to pull it on.

"Sorry, no." she shook her head.

Of course she didn't, "You know wearing these types of clothes will only encourage the subordinates more." I said straight-faced.

"I didn't think of that." She squinted her eyes and looked at the floor for a moment, "Perhaps if you behave til the end of this week I can get Pein-sama to let you go in to town with me and we could get you some clothes that actually fit you."

"Okay." I wasn't about to make any promises, lord knows how many times I wanted to slap someone around here and slapping was not good behavior.

She nodded then walked to the door. Following behind her she walked out with me and we began our trek to the dining room. It was fairly silent on the way there but that was mostly because Konan was _mostly_ a quiet person and well I had other things to worry about than just making conversation. Tobi's so called promise was still fresh in my mind. Would he really make sure all of the members were at dinner today or was he just trying to be kind?

Endless questions ran in circles inside my mind. What are they like? Are they like Konan? Are they like their Leader? Are they like Kisame? Will they want to kill me? Did they know about my kidnapping too? Will they be bothered I'm here? So many questions…wait, where did that one come from?! Why should I care if they're bothered I'm here? I made a scathing noise in the back of my throat, their opinions shouldn't matter.

Walking in to the dining room I saw the usual people already here standing around or already seated. The only other person that wasn't usually there was Sasori. Taking a seat which to my irritation was always beside konan I sat down silently waiting for dinner to be served. I drummed my fingers on the polished table top while I waited. I was quietly grateful no one other than Sasori had shown up. While I was mentally scolding myself for getting all worked up for nothing I failed to notice the chair beside me pull out and someone drop into it.

"Itachi, so nice of you to join us." Konan said breaking my inner discussion with myself.

I froze in my seat. Slowly turning my head to the side I met the eyes of the person whom I met a few hours earlier today.

Without taking his eyes off of mine he replied. "Hn, Tobi said I should be here."

_Tobi _that-that- ughhh!!! I didn't know what to think, apparently Tobi kept good on his promise. And here I thought criminals didn't make promises well at least ones that didn't benefit them. Hmmm, how did a guy like Tobi get mixed in with these people anyway? He didn't seem like the kind of guy to get himself in to trouble, at least purposefully.

"Ahem…Kairi?" konan kindly shook my elbow clearing my head of thoughts. Darn it! I got absorbed in my thoughts again and every one once again thought I was staring at the man in the seat next to me! I turned my face to the front of me quickly and sunk down in my seat. Why is it that I kept embarrassing myself in front of these people today?

"Kairi are you alright?" konan's lips twitched she was clearly fighting a smile.

"I'm fine."

"Alright then." She said.

Slowly but surely the tables empty seats began to fill with the members. With everyone finally seated everyone began to eat. I glanced around the table and observed each face. I recognized everyone except for two other members.

One was tall, slightly tanned, and muscular with slicked back silver hair and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were a reddish violet color like wine. But he gave off a vibe that I couldn't quite place and was wary to think of. The other looked like something between a Venus fly trap and a human being with one side of their body white and the other black with short green hair and yellow eyes. Where did these people come from and how did they find each other? It was a mystery to me.

The silver haired one openly stared at me while I ate. While the other one was passive and didn't acknowledge my existence at all. I tried ignoring the man's intense gaze but its hard when you're trying to eat in peace and someone is practically boring holes into your head with their eyes. Giving up, I sat up straighter and put my chop sticks down then folded my arms and glared at him.

"Who the Fuck are you?" He said. Most of the members paused at the question before continuing their meal. I winced at his language. My mother had raised me to not swear and I didn't but sometimes I slipped up a bit when I was angry or frustrated. But I had never used any words that were more than mild cuss words but then I've never been angry enough to even think of using any.

"The name is Kairi and you are…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Tch, bitch that ain't any of your business."

My eyes narrowed, "My name is kairi not bitch." I cringed at the insult.

"I'll call you whatever I wanna call you, bitch."

I guess Konan sensed my impending wrath cause she said, "Hidan, Kairi will be here with us from now on, I trust Leader-sama has informed you of this. So please try and get along." His answer was to just curse under his breath and continued eating.

Konan then turned to back to the table to quietly eat dinner. It was mostly peaceful for the rest of the dinner that is until Hidan decided to open his big mouth again…

Everyone was about finshed when Hidan suddenly asked, "Is this bitch here cause she's a whore cause from what you've said so far she ain't something special." His question wasn't directed to anyone in particular but everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked in my direction.

Konan gently wrapped her hand around my upper arm; I guess she thought I was going to start yelling at him or something. But, I just sat there frozen in shock that he would just blurt something like that out loud.

"Are anyone of you shit heads gonna answer or what?" He had an impatient look on his face. "Fine, then I get first dibs on her if none of ya are gonna speak up."

I finally snapped out it and felt all of my frozen shock quickly evaporate into blazing hot rage. I felt an odd numbing sensation and before I realized it I had thrown myself across the table and tried to strangle the man. Tried being the key word here, Konan had grabbed my legs before I could lunge any further than a little more than halfway across the table top.

Everyone by then had backed out of their seats and was either trying to pull me away from the table or keeping a shocked and swearing Hidan from saying anything else or simply there for their own entertainment.

"What in the name of Jashin is the fuck wrong with her?! Why is she pissed it's her job isn't it?!" He yelled out.

"Enough Hidan, Kairi is not a pleasure girl." Their leader Pein explained.

Far from being grateful to him for pointing out the fact I tried once again to throw myself at him for even assuming I was even remotely related to the profession let alone the very topic! I struggled against Konan's hold but I couldn't find my voice to tell her to let go of me. Words had long escaped me, the only sounds coming from me were angry pants and frustrated growls that I couldn't get to the silver haired douche bag!

"Cool it shorty, Hidan is just an idiot. No need to get all offended." Kisame said amused.

"Kisame's right un. Don't let Hidan get to you."

I tried my best on listening to them but I was so mad. The adrenaline that was pumping through my system felt like lava and with the pounding in my ears I almost missed the next voice.

"Hn, perhaps it would be best if we take her elsewhere so she can cool off."

Finding my voice I quietly uttered a no. "I'm fine; just don't let him anywhere near right now." I spat out bitterly.

Konan slowly loosened her arms around me only to firmly grip my arms just in case I decided to go postal on Hidan again. Taking deep breaths I slowly counted backwards from ten.

"I think now would be a good time to remind everyone that Kairi is here for a purpose and not for bodily pleasures." At the last part Pein directed his cold gaze to Hidan.

"It's not my fault-"He was quickly silenced with a strong slap to the back of his head via Kakuzu.

"Hey... I thought Hidan wasn't allowed to you know do _that _cause of his religion, un?"

"I wasn't planning on fuckin' her! I needed a sacrifice and it's a bitch to go in to a nearby village to find a suitable one." At his statement Konan moved to stand in front of me in what I recognized was a protective stance. I felt oddly touched before I shook the feeling off to follow the conversation.

"And that is why you don't get first dibs on anyone un!"

Before Hidan could retort, Pein interrupted, "Seeing as you are all here, I think I will take this time to inform you all that we will being moving to a new base within the next two weeks."

"So soon?" Konan asked.

"Yes, it is rather sudden but we'll have to especially if we want to remain inconspicuous." He glanced over to me briefly then looked away. Somehow I really didn't want to know what that meant.

Feeling the day's stress start to catch up with me I leaned my head against Konan's back. Blinking sleepily I heard her mutter to someone then felt my body being lifted up in to warm arms. Lolling my head back to see the person who had me in their arms I was slightly surprised to see it was Itachi who had me. Sighing I decided it wasn't worth arguing over and just let his slow smooth walking put me to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the really late update but I caught a bad cold so I hope it hasn't affected my writing skills plus I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far.

Oh and also thank you to **_No-LiiF3, Melody Kari Starlight, Im2sasuke4u, HurogWalker, Evanescible and Epic anime 77 (_**p.s. sorry I couldn't get your user name right for some reason it won't let me...)for my eleven reviews so far!!! And thank you to everyone else who put me on alerts or favorited me!!!

Please keep the reviews coming it's nice to hear your opinions!!!


	11. Musing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So please don't sue… I have no money.

* * *

Kairi P.O.V.

I lay awake and wondered what time it was. A few hours ago I had fallen asleep after the dining fiasco and woke up next to konan. Speaking of said disaster why is it that whenever I get stressed I get sleepy or pass out after coming down from the adrenaline rush? Huh…I never really thought much about that til now. Maybe I was one of those people that shut down before the anxiety could overwhelm them? But wouldn't that make me a weak person? If I was a weak person then what would these guys want with me? And there was the billion dollar question.

Brushing back my sleep tangled hair I sat up in bed and propped myself up against the head board. Recently I've been feeling… how should I put this? Kinda like a rubber band slowly being stretched too thin. As if something inside me was slowly pushing its way out of me. At first I attributed it to the situation I was in. Kidnap must be a killer on the nerves and is sure to wear on your sanity. But now that I thought more about it, it wasn't just the trauma I'm going through. No, it was something more than that. I was never prone to fainting spells and I've been stressed out to the point of mental break downs before (exams, coming to this world, ninja training…need I say more). But never have I felt like this.

What I mean by this is, fragile almost like one wrong move and I'll snap. And to tell the truth I'm scared of what this is. At dinner when that man Hidan said those things I cracked a bit. Sure I get angry just like everyone in the world but this was different. Of all the times I've been angry before I don't remember once wanting to hurt somebody let alone out right attack them.

I rubbed my forehead, perhaps I was thinking on this too much, maybe it was just all my pent up emotions getting the better of me. Pssh, it was stupid of me to think that something inside me wasn't supposed to be there. If there were surely I would've have recognized it by now. But still, none of these musings answered why the Akatsuki would want someone like me around. And around to do…what?

* * *

Deep in the forest surrounding Konoha two figures traveled quietly through the foliage like the experienced ninja's they were trained to be. Clothed in dark cloaks the companions walked side by side, one little more than a head taller and hardly wider than their slighter shorter counterpart.

"It's been weeks and we have nothing to report, we are clearly too late." Said a low smooth voice.

The smaller of the two stopped walking and paused to answer the other, "Well, we just having to keep looking til _we_ do have something to report don't we Seth."

"Hmf." Said person walked off not waiting to see if the other followed.

The other hesitated for a moment before shaking their head and followed slightly behind him. They had been wandering through fire country for little more than a month now looking for a female that is crucial to their master's plan.

"Selene…" Seth spun on his heel to face her, "if we don't find her, what'll happen to us?"

Selene looked up in to the hood of Seth's cloak; the shade it cast over his face gave his boyishly handsome face a dangerous look to it, the women's image of a bad boy. But even without the cloak that she knew that hid his somehow always perfectly tousled blue black hair, shaded dark smoldering eyes (bedroom eyes most girls giggled behind their hands), high cheek bones, full pouty lips and unblemished light sun kissed skin, not to mention the body of a popular male idol or lean ninja. It was no wonder that with one slanted glance in any girls direction would have them swooning within milliseconds. Heck, she often found herself dazed by his masculine beauty. She sighed; she had no idea how to answer that question. There "benefactor" was more often than not more prone to cruel punishments than forgiveness.

"I dunno Seth, all we can do is try our best and pray we find her." Seth frowned undoubtedly unhappy with the answer but nodded and resumed his trek though the forest, unaware Selene wore her own frown but not because of the dread of receiving some punishment should they fail their mission, her frown was there for the reason that she did not like Seth's young face looking upset or worried about anything, not ever.

The thought surprised her, since when did she care if Seth was upset or worried about something? Her frown deepened as she thought on this new revelation and followed automatically behind him like she's always done.

Seth didn't know what to think, on one hand giving up there search sounded like some kind of heaven to him, but on the other hand the thought of the last punishment he received still made him tremor with fright. And now not only did his decision affect not only him but his partner too.

He glanced back to look at her, a frown marred her face and she had a hand tucked underneath her chin a habit she frequently did when she was in deep thought. Slowing his walk so he would gradually come to walking beside her he took in his female partner's features. She was slender and fine boned, her skin was porcelain white with a lively glow to it and delicate looking, often leading many to doubt her position as a ninja. His eyes wandered her face, she had cool blue eyes like glaciers fringed with dark lashes (result of her use of mascara) that did not match the platinum blonde eyebrows above them or her fine cascading platinum blonde hair that he knew came to just below her shoulder blades. Her features were aristocratic somehow, regal really, like those marble statues of a goddess one found in some museum.

Shaking himself out of his musings he pointedly made it his mission to keep thoughts like that out of his head til their current assignment was over. He sighed,_ 'It's bad enough the other two escaped, now we have to go on a wild goose chase looking for another…'_

A few hours later…

"Kyouji-sama said she should have landed somewhere here if his latest estimations are correct."

"Hmmm…"Seth slowly turned in place, leaking his chakra in a small nearly unnoticeable flow. They were currently in the middle of the forest searching for some hint that their missing person was nearby or perhaps left something behind that they could use to track them with.

"Find anything?" She questioned.

"Nothing but the leftovers…"

"Ahhh, so he wasn't wrong this time."

"Seems like it." He tilted his head in sudden interest, "There was more than one." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

Selene watched as he walked over to a spot on the forest floor and knelt down, "There was more than one Selene."

"Wha-what do mean more than one?!" She said shocked.

"I mean besides the one, somebody else tagged along for the ride." He stood up slowly and muttered, "Damn, Kyouji-sama isn't gonna like this!"

She walked over to him and patted his back in understanding. She shuddered to think of what type of fury their master would be in when they gave him the news. She could still remember the tortured screams of the guards that gave him the news of the other two that fled from him. He had been merciless; their deaths were quick but not painless. Now they would have to tell him yet another escaped his grasp and brought along a friend on top of that.

*sigh* "Perhaps if we find the other we could find the girl…?"

Seth shook his head, "The remaining chakra has faded so much I could barely sense it. We waited too long to search, we should have been sent out as soon as we got word about everything but something had to go wrong and-!" *sigh* he gave a small mocking smile, "If we had just done like we always do, we wouldn't be here right now."

Selene's shoulders slumped "You're right."

They both knew it was hopeless, any trail of the chakra they would have clinging to them would be gone by now. The purpose of the chakra sticking to them like a second skin was for quick a find and retrieval, it was supposed to be subtle and unique so only those who knew what they were looking for would be able to find it. The only downside was that if they didn't find it within a few months the thing could easily vanish without a trace since the chakra would weaken quickly. If you wanted to think of it simply… it worked like scenting. While the scents still fresh you can easily find what you're looking for but the longer it's out and about the scent weakened til it wasn't there anymore. Maybe if the remaining chakra had been strong enough they could have used it to track the bit that stuck itself to the two…

Seth growled in frustration and Selene grimaced. They could only hope that this new development would interest their master. Hopefully it would peak his interest enough they wouldn't be punished too harshly or at least escape their death. They knew it would be too much to ask for just a reprimand and an "I forgive you". They've been with him too long to even dream of something like that, not even his current favorite could escape his wrath when he was raging. No, if anything they would take their punishment with a blank face and be done with it. It was how he had trained them, to suffer in silence and do his bidding with either a smile or nothing at all.

No one could defy him, his word was law and if you disobeyed him there would be not only hell but blood to pay. And if for one second he suspected betrayal he would make sure the person would wish they had never existed, he would torture them to the brink of insanity, damage their bodies so much they were nearly unrecognizable, destroy every bit of happiness inside of them, and when they were left with nothing but a hallowed shell of the person they once were not even then would he grant them peace, he would lock them away in some dark silent place where they would live out the rest of their days in unrelenting pain. Yes, they would gladly take whatever punishment he saw fit for their incompetence even though it was his own arrogance that caused this dilemma.

With simultaneous heavy sighs they both began their journey to their base where they would await their fate when Selene abruptly stopped. Underneath her foot something made an audible crack and melodious sound at the same time. Obviously no rock or branch would make such a sound, curious to what it was she bent down and lifted her foot. Picking up a compact and shiny silver object she turned it over in her hand.

"A Cell phone?" She looked to Seth who only lifted a fine eyebrow in answer.

Flicking her eyes back to the small flickering screen she determined that it was low on battery and must have automatically turned itself off to preserve what was left of it. When she stepped on it she must've turned it on somehow, flipping it over she saw on its back a small crack from where she tread on it. Flipping it open she furrowed her brows when she saw the screen saver was a picture of two girls in uniform posing for the phones camera. One girl she recognized as the one they were looking for but the other not so much. Quite aware of Seth standing right behind her looking over her to see the picture she turned the phone off and flipped it closed.

"Let's get going. Kyouji-sama will want to have a look at this." And with that both leapt off in to the trees.

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

I collapsed on to the soft green grass near the training field I was practicing in. It was just past sunset right now and I had yet to perfect my substitution jutsu. I felt the day's dirt and sweat cling to my body and longed for the shower I knew that awaited me at home. I sighed maybe I'd pick up some dango to eat on the way there.

So far my training has been a steadily improving thing. My taijustu was passable, ninjutsu was…okay, I guess and genjutsu well plainly put it was a witch. Jeez, I made a suck ninja. I can't even get the substitution jutsu down.

Flinging my arm over my eyes I sighed again. I wish kairi were still here, she would tell me all about her day of training and how it sucked harder than P.E. and how come someone just didn't invent guns already. She'd tell me how everything she was learning was pointless cause she'd never make a good ninja and if she ever figured out how to do some serious jutsu she'd probably screw it up somehow and end up causing utter chaos for the village, like armageddon times ten. I laughed, that would be hilarious, a thousand ways the shadow clone jutsu can go wrong! Just imagine her learning the shadow clone jutsu and freaking out that she somehow got doppelgangers. I could see her now, running around the village desperately trying to get rid of them all…*sigh* I'd pay to see that. Or even better the transformation jutsu! I'd dare her to transform into a dude only she'd be stuck like that the entire day until she finally falls asleep! I giggled, the sad thing is that all would probably really happen!

My fit of laughter calmed down after a while to be replaced by a somber mood. The sky had darkened to an inky blue with hundreds of glittering stars. Kairi may not have liked the ninja life style much but she did have some positive outlooks. I remember she told me a few days after a training session, that a place where you could see so many stars can't be entirely bad. I remember saying to her that once we became ninja's good enough to be sent away on missions that we would get to see them a lot more. I think she liked looking at the sky; she'd often stare at when we'd relax together.

_Flashback_

"_Kairi…what'cha thinking about?" I turned my head to look at her._

"_Hmmm?" She was laying on the roof of our apartment with me, we had just finished dinner when I thought it would be nice to lay out in the cool evening air for a while. Kairi kept her face towards the night sky._

"_I said what are you thinking about?" I pronounced every word clearly to make a point._

_She just shrugged her shoulders for an answer._

"_Really? Nothing worth sharing?"_

"_It's funny…"she said._

_I sat up to look at her better, but she just kept gazing up at the stars, "What's funny?"_

_She frowned for a moment before saying, "People…they say that even though were different and we may be separate from each other…that we shouldn't worry about things like time, race or distance… because after everything is said and done we still share the same sky. And I can't help but wonder do we still share the same sky with Atherton? Or is this… a different sky completely?" She turned her wide blue green eyes to me, I had no idea why she didn't like them. I thought they were innocent looking, pure and childlike. I shook my head and smiled, she could be such a mystery sometimes._

_End Flashback_

I wiped the salt water from my eyes and smiled a sad smile, I miss her. Sitting up I started to head in the direction of my apartment, completely skipping dinner. I wanted to hit the sack more than anything right now especially since I'd be getting up at seven tomorrow morning to go through this all over again. I stretched and yawned, I needed to push away my sadness right now. I'd have time to mourn later, right now getting stronger was priority.

* * *

Thank you **Melody Kari Starlight** and **Jangonara **for reviewing!!! I just want you guys to know I really appreciate everyone who reviews! But then again I really appreciate that your even reading…

Sorry this chapter took so long, I didn't really know how to write this one. I wonder if any of you out there can guess just who Selene and Seth are, besides them being O.C.'s. And I also wonder if any of you can guess just who they're looking for and why this Kyouji-sama wants them? Hmmm, the plot thickens!

Until next time on a Teen in a Ninja's world…


	12. This isn't the Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Cause well if I did it probably would've ended by now…

* * *

Kairi P.O.V.

"C'mon we have to be done by two so we have time to organize and pack everything up!" Konan grabbed on to my wrist and proceeded to pull me out of the chair I was seated on and in to the hall.

How did I get dragged into this again? *sigh* Apparently Pein wasn't holding the Hidan incident against me and gave Konan permission to take me into the village to find me some new clothes. I still remember Kazuku nearly had a stroke when Konan asked for thirty thousand yen. That's roughly about three hundred U.S. dollars…Any ways, back to the subject. How am I supposed to survive _three to four hours_, _alone_, _in a market _with _Konan_!!! I mean really, how am I supposed to stick by her for every second were out- heeeey maybe if I'm lucky I can sneak away and, and well who cares what comes after as long as I get the heck out of dodge! Which reminds me does anyone else see the irony in getting hit by a dodge…? Focus!!! Jeez I'm getting off track today, I eyed the hand clamped on to my wrist, probably had something to do with being dragged away from my half eaten breakfast.

"Ehm, Konan? Is it really necessary for you to hold my wrist?" She just glanced at me for a moment before letting my wrist go. I enjoyed my freedom for about a heart beat before Konan snatched my hand again only except this time she laced her fingers through mine! I stared at our linked hands in horror, this was even worse!

"Uhhhh,Kon-"

"Konan!" We came to a stop and turned to look at the person who shouted. It was Deidara.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm coming in to town with you." He didn't even ask he just assumed we were taking him. Before I could comment on it Konan just smiled and said, "Okay, nice of you to join us. But if it's alright, may I ask why you're coming with us?"

He just made a bigheaded kind of face and answered, "I need new art supplies and since no one else is going to the village I thought I'd come with you, and I have a feeling you'll need an extra pair of eyes un." He turned towards me and gave me a sly smile. The butt head…

Konan gave my hand a reassuring squeeze then tugged me back down the hall with Deidara following directly behind me. I was never allowed near the front entrance of their "Base". They were paranoid that I would escape through the front door for some reason…yeah, like I was dumb enough to try that…maybe I should have tried that, I mean it was so dumb it was brilliant! They'd never expect that! *sigh* Well too late to try now…

* * *

The village was big, not Konoha big but still. It was quiet for a village not bustling with life; it was more of a peaceful mood probably cause of the early hour. It was now January but it was still freezing though no longer snowing which was a relief but even so the roofs of the buildings were still covered in ice. As we walked through the quiet streets in search of the market, I was shivering with cold. Maybe shopping for some clothes that actually fit is a good idea after all.

The market was located in the middle of the village and was more crowded than anyplace else we passed. Konan immediately pulled me into the nearest clothing shop and shoved me into an empty dressing room.

"Deidara will guard you while I get the clothes, what size are you again? Never mind you look only one size smaller than me…" and with that disappeared in to the clothes racks. Sighing I shut the door and decided I might as well wait when I turned around to sit down but instead found Deidara in the seat staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What's it look like, I'm on guard duty til Konan comes back." He deadpanned.

I pursed my lips to keep from saying anything insulting, the last thing I needed was for pyro Barbie to get mad. Huffing I leaned against the stall's wall and waited in an awkward silence for Konan to return. We waited for about ten minutes when the door opened and Konan threw a large bundle of clothes at me.

"Try those on while I go look for more!" she yelled out before running back out and shutting the door in the process.

Sorting through the clothes I nearly forgot Deidara was right behind me. How could I be so oblivious? He was practically boring holes in to my back with his staring!

I tuned to face him, "Um, co-could you leave? I need to change…" I held up the clothes for emphasis.

"No."

I sweat dropped. "Why not?"

"Konan isn't here to watch you, so that leaves only me to do it."

My jaw dropped, dude-lady say what! "No, no, no, no, no, you cannot be in here!" I exclaimed completely infuriated with these people. They were taking things waaaay to far now.

"Believe me I'd rather not be here either un."

'_Wha-what the heck was that supposed to mean!!!'_ "Plus who would want to see your scrawny body any way?" He stared pointedly at my breasts. *SMACK*

"Y-yo-you slapped me!!!" He was holding his reddened cheek with an incredulous expression on his feminine-ish face.

"No duh!" He was carefully prodding his cheek and I was secretly pleased with myself when I saw an impression of my hand etched out in a slowly fading bright pink color.

"If only Leader-sama didn't need you un…" he muttered darkly.

I said nothing, apparently he thought I wasn't listening to his whispered yet empty threats and curses. Huffing, I patiently waited for konan to come back so she could kick him out. She came back with an arm full of clothes twenty minutes later and was surprised to see me and Deidara having a glare off.

"What happened?" she asked with a sigh.

"What happened? What happened you ask?! He-" I pointed my finger at him, "wanted me to change in front of him!!!"

Deidara just rolled his eyes and replied, "Like I said, you have nothing worth looking at! Plus you remind me of a little kid, the only thing I can compare your body to is that of a ten year olds! Maybe if you had a decent chest and you weren't so skinny I might've done something!"

"You are a perv!!!" I yelled out.

"Shhh, shhh, shh." Konan shushed us and said, "Enough, the both of you! Deidara you should know better than to torment Kairi with your physical depravities and you know as well as I do that you can guard her just fine from outside the stall."

"Tch, whatever as if she really had anything to offer a man!" he said as he exited the stall. For some odd reason his statement hurt.

"Okay kairi lets try these on you." Konan smiled.

* * *

She had me try on many kinds of shirts some normal and some fishnet and the bottoms were mostly capris, pants, shorts and a few skirts. But what they all had in common was their dark coloring. All shades of black and grey with the occasional red or blue thrown in.

We spent the rest of are allotted time going from store to store looking for clothes konan approved of with Deidara trotting behind us begrudgingly holding the bags. Many of the outfits were repetitive and I was beginning to get bored. Didn't the Akatsuki wear any colors besides black, red, grey or blue? I was starting to get annoyed with konan, a lot of the shops we passed by had nice and colorful clothing but she took one look through the window shook her head and dragged us toward the more plain and drab ones. One in particular shop had a nice green top that I liked and she just dragged me away from it.

"Erm, Konan?"

"Hmmm?" She spun on her heel to face me and gave me a warm smile.

Well dang, "Uhhh, why-" I paused to find the right words to say, " Why is it-" She just kept the warm smile on her face and waited expectantly for me, "Why are we going to so many shops?" I asked unable to say what I really wanted to.

"Oh, are you tired already?"

"Uh, yeah…just a little."

"I'm sorry." I snapped my head up at her solemn apology, "I was being selfish today, I've been dragging you from place to place but it's been a long time since I've just been able to go out. Where I could just enjoy everything around me and not have to worry about a mission or training, where I can just enjoy the simple pleasures in life that I rarely get to experience in my daily life." She paused for a moment to observe me. "Don't you ever feel like this? Don't you ever want a day to yourself to get away from the life of a ninja and pretend to have no responsibilities, even if just for a few hours?"

I looked at her calmly and swept my gaze from her toes to the top of her head trying to understand just what kind of person she was. "Well," I started out carefully not quite sure how to express what I wanted to say, "Where I come from…I never really had to worry about things like that, I mean I've never felt the need to…" I trailed off. It's not like I've been a ninja long and back home I always had time for friends and stuff so I never felt like what she's describing.

"Hmph, perhaps Konoha is too soft with their ninja." Deidara said suddenly.

"Dah!" I totally forgot he was here. "And how exactly would you know!" I whirled around and stuck my tongue out at him.

He gave me a condescending glare, "All I'm saying is the leaf must be going if their kunoichis aren't crying, un." I bit my lower lip to keep from blurting out that Iruka-sensei made me cry plenty of times.

"What? No clever comeback?" He smirked at me then started walking down the street. Konan simply shook her head at his back gave me a comforting smile and tugged my sleeve in the same direction as him. Getting the hint I began to shuffle forward next to Konan.

Clearly Deidara's been to the village before cause he moved swiftly down the streets confidently that could only mean he knew exactly where he was and where he wanted to go. Keeping up with him was a task in itself, who knew the blonde could walk so fast, but then again past experience should have tipped me off…*sigh* must be all that air in his head, nothing to way him down.

We followed him into a small shop that didn't look like it was frequented by the villagers often. Walking inside behind him my nose was immediately assaulted by the scent of pencil shavings, dust, and a musky type smell.

"Why hello Deidara-sama! What brings you in today?" A girl with light brown hair and a plain yet pretty face greeted Deidara with a smile.

"Hello Ayumi-chan, I'm here for my package I ordered two weeks ago. Your father said it arrived yesterday and to come by to pick it up when I got the chance." He leaned against the counter and gave the girl a what-most-would-call charming smile. Gag me! And the girl Ayumi totally fell for it. *sigh* if only she really knew him. Ayumi flushed a bright pink and practically fumbled in her hurry to retrieve the package for him.

With nothing to do but wait for her to come back with the parcel out of the back room, I wandered the shop. It was small and was only lit by the sun let in through the windows but very organized. Many shelves packed with stacks of different types of paper, bundles of pencils and charcoal lined one wall. A row of smaller shelves were spaced evenly throughout the room with many more art supplies, while a long table at the back displayed different paint brushes and other painting mediums. And in the corner of the shop sat a few burlap sacks full of a powdery substance, walking over to it I read the label stamped on to it. It read "Clay Powder".

Huh? Is this where Deidara bought his explosive Clay? Curiously I opened the flap on the sack and examined the fine white powder. Looked normal enough to me…but then again not everything was as it's seemed in this world. It's not black and white like in our world, this place was all shades of grey. That was probably quite literally since this place _is_ a manga. Grrrr, why was everything so weird! Clamping my hands on to the sides of my head in misery I accidently knocked something over.

Freezing in place I silently chanted _'please don't be expensive, please don't be expensive, please don't be expensive…'_ over and over again as I slowly faced whatever it is that I dropped. Nearly on the verge of a heart attack I felt overwhelmingly happy when I saw that all I dropped was a small painting. Wiping the stress induced sweat off my forehead I simply picked it up and gently placed it back on the small stand it was sitting on.

The painting was beautiful; it was an image of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom underneath a starry sky with the silhouette of a beautiful woman lying against the trees willowy trunk. As I looked closer I could see the care and dedication the artist put into every stroke of the painting.

The cherry blossoms were numerous with petals falling in the wind here and there. They were so life like it could have been taken by a digital camera except for the fact that the paint gave them a softer effect than any camera could produce. Making my way down its dark slender trunk my eyes stopped on the grass next. The dark green grass was just as detailed if not more, looking closer I could tell the grass wasn't just made of a dark green but all different shades of the earthy color. Finally my gaze came to rest upon the figure of the young woman; she sat in profile garbed in a long flowing gown made of a dark crimson color like fresh blood. She was pale with a long fall of dark hair, a small straight nose and dark pink lips. I found myself disappointed when I saw that her hair fell in to the top of her face, obscuring the rest of her features from view. I wondered what her eyes were like in the artists mind, perhaps dark and secretive or maybe light and innocent.

Frustrated and awed with the painting I backed away from it when I heard someone clear their throat. Reeling around, I came face to face with a middle aged man, a head taller and most likely in his mid forties. My mind automatically came up with the image of the old creepy pervert all teenage girls are told to watch out for. Instantly wary, I gave a small reluctant smile.

"I apologize if I scared you young lady, but I couldn't help but notice your intense study of that piece of work." He gave a rueful smile.

Still not completely sure if I could trust this stranger or not I scanned the room for Konan and found her intently examining a decorative hair comb near the front of the shop. Quite aware of the long distance from here to the front I took a couple steps back ward for an advantage.

"Uh, that's okay…you just got me by surprise is all." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Satoshi Tsukuda, and this is my shop. Welcome dear customer." He gave a small bow and a friendly smile.

"Ah. So that girl…she's your kid right?" I couldn't think of what else to say after that display.

"You mean Ayumi? Yes, she's my precious daughter. My greatest creation out of everything I ever produced." He had a look on his face that only a proud father could wear.

With a pang and a slight wince, I pushed away thoughts of my own father and gave a smile in return, "So does that mean _you _painted this?" I gestured over to the painting with a hand.

"Hmmm," He made an ironical kind of smile, "As much as I'd like to take the credit I did not paint that particular picture."

"Oh, then who did?" I tilted my head to the side and waited for an answer.

"Isn't it obvious, I mean you've met the artist…" He trailed off at my puzzled look.

"What artist? I don't know any artists."

With a grin he said, "Why Deidara-sama of course."

WHAT THE FLIP!!! "Deidara? The Deidara? The Deidara with a pyromaniac, gender issue and perversion complex?! That Deidara!" My mouth fell open in complete shock.

"Well I don't know about all that, but if you're talking about Deidara-sama who's helped me out many times and brings me good business then yes, that Deidara-sama."

Gah! Who would've thought blondie was the creative, sensitive, let's paint out our feelings type. I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. I can't imagine Deidara of all people to go to some art gallery let alone pick up a paint brush and not threaten to shove it somewhere unpleasant.

"I reacted the same way when I found out too. Imagine mine and Ayumi's surprise when he walked in asking for art supplies and promised us a heartfelt painting in return for our services. Imagine someone like him walking into my humble shop and not to mention all the business we get."

He kept on going on and on about his "amazing" Deidara-sama while I looked over the shop again. It was small and a little dark but clean despite the musty air. If they were doing as well as he said they were, why didn't he move to a bigger and better venue? When I asked him this he responded, "My late wife helped me open this shop and I'd hate to part with it. Even though it's old, a little shabby, and it holds sad memories for me plus my daughter and a fresh start sounds nice from time to time…I wouldn't trade it for anything because in spite of everything, it holds dear memories to us and it makes us happy to keeping making newer and happier memories here."

I smiled, I understood where he was coming from, even with the bad there was always some good along with it and even though it's hard to see…it's always gonna be there. Like the stars on a moonless night.

"C'mon Kairi, Deidara's got his package and we should start heading back before Pein-sama sends someone for us."

I nodded to konan. Turning back to the store owner I said, "It was very nice talking to you…" running towards the store front I yelled "and I wouldn't let your Deidara-sama get close to your daughter if I were you!"

With a bewildered expression on his face I looked away from him and continued out of the shop.

* * *

With a sigh I reclined on Konan's bed. That was an interesting day, saw a new village, met a few people, oh and let's not forget learning a little more about my captors! Ugh, what a day. I skipped out on lunch when konan offered since she dragged me away from my breakfast. I wasn't hungry just tired. But even lying in bed like this where I know for sure no one is gonna drag me outta the room sleep eludes me.

Sitting back up I scrubbed my hands over my face. *sigh* might as well pack up so nothing gets left behind when we have to leave this place. Walking over to the closet I sorted out my new clothes and the clothes Konan provided me with that actually fit. Dragging a large army green duffle bag over to the closet I began packing.

After a while I was done with my bag and left it near the bed the foot of the bed as I dropped face down on to it. Turning my face to the side for air I stared at the semi-empty closet. Frowning I realized Konan's bag was still empty inside the closet. I wondered would she mind very much if I packed it for her? It would be a great opportunity to learn more about her…with a sly smile and feeling much more energetic I bounced back over to the closet and began the hunt for Konan's secrets. Talk about coming out of the closet…

Frustrated beyond measure I packed the last of konan's clothes away. Nothing! Nada! Zilch! Zippo! She had absolutely nothing worth mentioning in that closet of hers! Not even some embarrassing hidden lingerie in a box labeled for emergencies only! I flushed a bright pink with the thought of Mina's last x-mas present emphasis on the "X". Meant as a gag she gave me the risqué underwear in a plain white box with a deep blue ribbon tied around it. Thinking it some t-shirt or a pair of jeans I nearly opened it in front of my entire family before Mina explained that it was a present for my eyes only and to open it later when I was alone. Later up in my room she laughed for a total of an hour exclaiming the awkward mall purchase was worth the priceless expression on my face. Feeling my face burn from just remembering the azure silk and lace underwear hidden in the furthest and darkest corner of my closet I decided it was probably better that I didn't stumble across something like that with Konan.

*sigh*Thinking over the day I reexamined the more interesting parts of today. One, the whole feeling hurt cause of Deidara thing. Yeah, I really can't explain that one much. I mean it was Deidara for Christ's sake! Maybe it's because I've always felt second-rate to other women who were more attractive than me, like Mina or konan for examples. I mean I've been told I was cute but that was usually from women or _older men_. *shivers* But never from boys or girls around my own age with the exception of friends of course. I mean my family said I looked like my mother with my father thrown in too. My parents said my looks were an even divide of theirs. Meaning my mom was fine boned and slender with womanly curves except she had long black hair and blue eyes. While my dad was tall and well built not like a body builder though…more like lanky with slight muscle definition, and dark auburn hair with green eyes. I was in between their looks, not like my older brothers Cain who took after mom with the exception of his green eyes and obvious masculinity or Aiden who took after dad with the exception of mom's eyes. I think being in between didn't make me more beautiful I think it just made things worse. Like a collage of features that were not in sync with each other.

*sigh*Or maybe it was because no boy has ever been interested in me in _that_ way. True I never really made myself all prettied up and stuff before but I never really liked the thought of globs of makeup on my face or all that other artificial beauty in a bottle nonsense. I preferred natural beauty with almost no makeup at all. It seemed kind of silly to me to show the world one face and have a completely different face all together. I have nothing against makeup and going to the salon or working out but when girls overdo it then it starts to bother me. It's like they make people think their flawless when in reality their not and when they finally show the person the care about what they really look like without all that stuff caked on and no fancy outfits and stuff, they get disappointed, which in turn upsets the girl and she try's even harder to be the "perfect girl" which leads to more makeup and dieting and who knows what else!

Arghhhhh! This was giving me a headache! Well whatever the reason I did not like that someone like Deidara could get under my skin like that! Speaking of which, that brings me to number two. Why didn't he hit me like the last time today when I ticked him off?... He said something about Leader-sama needing me… So, Pein needed me huh. But for what I'm not sure. I really needed to get to the bottom of this cause I have a feeling that if I don't give him whatever it is he wants and soon, well…I'm not liking the mental images my mind came up with.

* * *

Thank you **Melody Kari Starlight** for your review again!!!

Um, to anyone willing to answer I was thinking about this the other day but can retired ninja or ninja who quit early allowed to move to a different village? If any one can answer that I would really apppreciate it, it's just that i can't really figure that out and it's begining to bug me!

Oh, plus if you want to see what the lingerie Mina gave to kairi looks like just fallow the link in my profile! :)

Please review!


	13. Merciless Cult

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I'd be rich, ne?

* * *

Selene P.O.V.

Screaming echoed down the dim corridor mixing in with my own quick reverberating footsteps. I could only cringe at the sound. Kyouji-sama had not taken the news well. Though both I and Seth escaped the ordeal unscathed, the guards stationed at the entrance of his study did not…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Walking in to headquarters was a momentous task in its self. My skin was coated in a fine layer of cold sweat and my breathing much too shallow to be considered normal. Curling my stiff fingers in to tight fists I felt the icy temperature of my hands. Risking a peek at my deathly silent partner I wasn't relived at the sight of him. Instead I felt even worse; his skin had lost its sun kissed glow and now had a dull pallor to it. His forehead was slightly creased in anxiety and there were faint stress induced lines around the grim set of his mouth. But his eyes…his eyes were the worst, gone was the subtle warmth that always emanated from them, it was now replaced with a cold dull look. I longed for his dark brown eyes to smolder like they frequently did when we teased each other but to no avail, they remained as cold and hard as the deep unforgiving winter earth._

_Averting my gaze and sucking in a shaky breath I continued to place one foot in front of the other. I was scared, terrified of the fate that awaited me behind the closed mahogany door at the end of the hall. Never in my life had I felt this type of mind numbing, body freezing fear. Out of all the dangerous missions I ever went on, completed or failed none were as important as this one. Shutting my eyes; my steps faltered for a moment when my mind played back the images of a platoon of soldiers brutally slaughtered for their incompetency to watch the last two captives we had. Shaking my head I kept my eyes shut and continued forward, my body automatically knowing where to go seeing as how I've walked this path so many times in the past._

_Coming to a stop I opened my eyes and flickered my eyes over the four men standing guard over the studies entrance. Dressed in black vests, dark grey pants and matching long sleeved shirt underneath they looked like any other ninja, except the only thing missing was a hidden village's __hitai-ate to indicate their origin. Instead they wore a band of black cloth with a crimson sheen to it and a blank metal plate attached to the cloth. Kyouji-sama always liked the way black cloth looked soaked in blood, I guess the specially made cloth came as close to the real thing as possible without having to do battle._

_Taking a deep calming breath I nodded to both pairs of the guards on each side of the door. They simultaneously gave a fraction of a nod to each other and gave me and Seth a half bow before silently opening the door for us._

_Walking in to the well lit study we stood in front of the large maple desk. The room was light and airy looking, with light hard wood floors and bamboo colored walls. A large dark green rug sat in front of a small fire place which had a slowly dimming fire within and comfortable looking lounge chair near it. Off to the side of the fire place was a large book case that held numerous tomes, scrolls and volumes of books. Not a sign of clutter, stain or anything out of place. Behind the desk was a light leather brown chair and beyond that a large window that gave a view of the surrounding land. Though it was winter the land was starting to warm and the ice melt leaving newly blooming vegetation in its wake. The desk chair pivoted just a fraction to allow the mornings light to filter in and shed light on a lithe silhouette. _

_In the chair behind the desk sat the only dark thing in the room, as equally as pristine as his surroundings sat a tall, lean man garbed in fine clothing. Dressed in a dark blue button up shirt with black slacks kyouji-sama sat with his legs crossed and his face towards the landscape out the window. Taking note of his body's posture; crossed legs, slightly bent over, with one arm resting at his side while the other gently curved upwards toward his face to let his chin rest on his loosely fisted hand. I watched as two fingers on that hand gently touched his lips before dropping in to his lap. Righting his bent figure he turned to face us. He had been contemplating._

"_Well." That was all that was uttered from the man in the chair. I flinched at the arctic tone of the words. His voice was deceptively smooth and silky and had hidden jagged pieces of ice that cut in to my body and mind._

_I felt a lump form in my throat as my body begins to tremble. Steeling myself I tried to force myself to swallow whatever was blocking my vocal chords but found I couldn't make any saliva to swallow. My mouth had gone completely dry in fear. It seemed my partner was more collected than I was at the moment and answered._

"_We couldn't locate the girl…" He said quietly with the slightest tremble in his voice. It frightened me to see my steadfast partner so unsettled._

"_Really?" Kyouji-sama asked coolly, he lifted a slender eyebrow in question._

_I was oddly drawn in to the small gesture, as if everything else was pushed aside for a small moment in time. It was then I realized why, the man before me was beautiful. Not in the way Seth was though. Whereas Seth was handsome with just a touch of femininity, fiery passion and dark sensuality meant to tease the senses and leave you wanting more, kyouji-sama was cold beauty, icy affection and cool disinterest that pushed away yet drew you in all the same. He had a slender delicate type of face, a straight nose, high cheek bones, a finely sculpted mouth and a lean body with broad shoulders. His eyes were a stormy blue grey color with all the warmth of a block of ice. His hair was cut short and a silvery color. The monochrome strands gave off a flawless gleam in the light of the window. And yet he was young, in his late twenties possibly, but despite all that he was frozen, a barren person with no warmth to give and unable to take warmth either. I got a distinct feeling of frost bite when I was near him…_

_Seth cleared his throat quietly, "Yes…it seems we were too late to track her." he said slowly._

"_Hmm, is that all?" He leaned back in to his chair and raked frosty eyes over the both of us. I felt a trickle of my carefully controlled fear break free and race down my spine._

_We said nothing unsure of what he wanted from us. Giving the smallest of sighs he said, "There's more isn't there?" He paused briefly, "What are you hiding from your master?" He gave an accusing frown._

_I glanced at Seth and saw his body stiffen as if he had been physically struck but remained silent. Gathering what little courage I had, I pushed the words from my mouth with much difficulty as if trying to talk while asleep._

"_There is more Kyouji-sama." I said carefully._

"_And." His eyes narrowed the slightest bit but it was enough to make me choose my words very carefully for the next statement I voiced._

"_It seems that along with the girl, another came with her." I said it slowly to let the reality sink in better and perhaps to let him adjust to the information without too much anger._

"_I…see." His voice had dropped a few octaves and had gotten even frostier if that was possible. His expression betrayed not a flicker of emotion but I knew instinctively he was enraged and he was taking that rage and turning it towards something productive. Possibly the planning of mine and Seth's untimely demise._

_I felt the rare prick of tears at the back of my eyes and rapidly blinked to keep them at bay. I was too proud to snivel and plead for my life; I glanced in my partner's direction. I felt glowing warmth replace the cold that was previously filling my chest; though I would not cry and beg for my own life…I was not above pleading for his._

_Kyouji-sama stood up from his seat and walked around the desk towards the fire place, I flinched as he brushed a hairs breath by me. He walked to the hearth and gently picked up the fire poker placed against the wall and prodded the dying embers. We watched silently while he placed more logs on to the ashes and lit them until the logs had become a brilliant vermillion blaze. Once again he prodded the wood then stabbed the poker into a log; keeping my eyes warily on the rapidly heating metal I shifted my gaze to the man who had yet to give us punishment._

_A small inhalation from him had me flinching and I stepped back a bit. He gently rolled his head then rested it on top of the arm on the fireplace. He said nothing and we stayed silent, the only sounds made were the crackling of the fire. Finally almost seeming as if it were an eternity he spoke._

"_I've thought about what to do with the both of you." His voice was like frozen glass now, "It seems I can't come up with a punishment suitable enough for a failure as horrendous as this." He gently fingered the red hot poker that was getting hotter by the second._

_He gave a mirthless laugh, "You'll live to see another day, but seeing as how you're worth twenty…"_

"_Twenty...?" Seth ventured._

"_You're worth to me." He said it so possessively, like he owned our very beings but passively like we weren't worth the dirt beneath his feet. Stopping his absentminded caressing of the hot brand he turned to us._

"_And what exactly are we worth?" I asked timidly afraid to hear the answer to that question._

"_Why lives of course." He said it as if he were talking to a child, softly and filled with obviousness._

"_Lives…" Did he mean human lives? Were we worth twenty human lives? If that's true, then what was he planning to do?_

"_Yes, lives. You, my dear and my handsome Seth are responsible for twenty human lives each. I've decided that in order for you to learn to never fail me again I've appraised you." He gave some twisted form of a smile that marred his beauty._

"_What do you mean?" Seth's voice was hoarse._

"_It's quite simple really, each time one of you fail me I will kill twenty people…weather they are man, woman or child it makes no difference to me. I'll kill anyone I come across."_

_Guilt and fear assaulted my senses. He wouldn't differentiate his kills? He would murder without a qualm? I wished for the courage to open my mouth to speak against this man, only to be reminded of the stains on my own soul. Had I not killed for this man? Did I not torture and use treachery and betrayal to further his achievements? Did I not feel nothing when I murdered for his sake? No, that wasn't right I did feel. Every life I took was another black stain on my already shadowed soul. When the nightmares of those kills kept me from the sleep I so desperately needed was it not Seth who held me through the night. I may have murdered for the gain of others and I knew absolutely that I would murder again, but now for not only mine and Seth's sake but for the lives of others would I kill. It seems I would have to make a choice between two evils. And choosing the lesser of the two at the price of my own soul seemed little price to pay._

"_Leave me." Kyouji-sama dismissed us with a wave of his hand and turned to face the window. Perhaps we were forgiven for now and was giving our one and only warning._

_Slowly backing out of the room we opened the door and stepped out into the dim corridor, keeping my eyes averted from the curious looks of the guards I started towards my chambers. I felt I vise like grip on my hand suddenly and nearly screamed out in horror. I had thought perhaps kyoui-sama changed his mind when I realized the grip on my hand though strong was very gentle almost cradling my smaller appendage. Seth's hand was cold as ice and slightly slick with cooling sweat. Intertwining my fingers with his I gave his hand a equally gentle squeeze before slipping back out of his hold and walking much more confidently down the hallway. _

_It wasn't long before the screaming started. I was mistaken Kyouji-sama had not forgiven us. He had made us believe he had only to make his vengeance on our mistake so much sweeter…_

_End Flash back_

* * *

I choked back any sob that might have escaped my mouth and continued my trek to my room. Seth had parted ways with me soon after the tortured screaming began and had run for the nearest escape. Seth though insensitive and demeaning towards others at times did not possess the heartless outlook like many of the others here.

Perhaps the only people who could relate to me and Seth's insistence on compassion, affection and ties of companion ship were probably the only other three people in our group of misfits.

I had been taken in by Kyouji-sama at the age of three, I do not know where I come from nor who I came from, all I knew was my name. Kyouji-sama had said he found me abandoned in the woods and had always wanted a female child to raise. He already had three older sons the eldest being eight and the youngest five. Seth had come along two years later; though older than me by a year he hardly knew how to defend himself from the harsher aspects of this world. He knew nothing of the dangers of ninja and let alone bandits in the wilderness.

I had been wandering kyouji-sama's large estate one day when I happened to be able to sneak past the many guards and out in to the surrounding forest when I had felt a brief flash of…of something and a young boy had landed smack right on top of me. I thought at first he had fallen out of the tree but his clothes were immaculate, not a tear or sign of dirt anywhere. Though the clothes were some what strange they weren't that unfamiliar, I recognized a shirt and pants ensemble when I saw it but they were thinner and much more comfortable looking than any outfits my adopted brothers wore. The strange boy had called them a t-shirt and jeans. We had then introduced ourselves and found that we had become instant friends. We played all that day until Kyouji-sama himself had come looking for me, it was well into the night when he found us. Looking back I remembered how I had offered to see my new friend home only to find he did not know where it was. He said the last thing he remembered was kissing his mom good bye while she left with his dad out someplace and they left him with a new babysitter. I found this odd seeing as no mother would leave her child in the hands of a stranger when the realization dawned on me that he had been abandoned too, much like I was.

It angered me to this day that any parent would deliberately play with their child's emotions making them believe they were loved when in truth they were waiting for the opportune moment to discard them. It disgusted me, I could still hear six year old Seth's cries for a mother who could no longer hear them nor care enough to answer them.

Clenching my fists in directionless anger, I walked in to my lavish room to find a dirty blonde haired girl resting on my bed.

I smiled. "Violet."

The girl turned her face to me, like always I was ensnared in her amethyst gaze from which her name was possibly derived. She had medium length light brown hair that she always wore up in a style akin to grown up pigtails. And she had a childish, innocent kind of face, she reminded me of what I imagined a cherub would look like. But I knew she was anything but. Petite, fair skinned and thin with the curves of a woman she often used her womanly wiles to get what she wanted from men. Weather that be information or just a fun time out on the town, which was probably why she was great for seduction and assassination missions.

She gave a wan smile and patted the satin ceil colored covers of my canopy bed. My room was light colored with cream colored walls, thick midnight blue carpet and silk powder blue curtains covering the casement windows. A delicate white armoire stood in the corner of the room near the door and an equally elegant white desk was pushed up against the wall in the middle of the room. A silver three paneled mirror stood near the window with a small cream colored vanity next to it and next to the bed a deep blue settee sat.

Making my way over to the settee I plopped down and pulled my feet up underneath me waiting patiently for Violet to begin her tale.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I think you can guess…" I answered dully.

"Ah. That I can, I'm sorry." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

I shook my head, there was no way to prevent Kyouji-sama's killing rage and if had I tried to interfere that would have only made him more angry. Sighing, I turned to face my best and only female friend.

"Why are you here?"

Violet gave me a dubious look, "Well, you see Selene, when two people decide they are in love they choose to have something called se-"

"Not that you wierdo!" My face flamed from embarrassment at the topic.

"Oh? Then what else could you possibly mean?" She tilted her head on its side innocently.

"You do know what I mean!" I frowned, the blush fading from my cheeks.

"I do. But I like teasing you! It's so much fun to watch your face go from this," she made a very serious business like face, "to this!" She changed her expression into one of shock and humiliation. She burst out in laughter when my eye twitched with annoyance.

"Xan giving you the cold shoulder again, huh?" I smirked with satisfaction as her laughter cut off with a startled choke and she glared at me.

"Noooo…" she stated impetuously.

"Oh reeeally?" I smiled when it was her turn for her eye to twitch.

She jumped upright to stand on the bed and yelled, "I just don't understand that human Popsicle! Everything I've done to get his attention so far has failed me! I even went as far as showing up in a towel in the middle of the night at his bedroom door to "barrow" some body wash!" Her chest heaved in frustration and her sudden outburst.

I sweat dropped, "Um, perhaps your going about this the wrong way…"

"What wrong way?! He's a healthy, living, breathing, red-blooded male in the best time of his young life and he refuses to acknowledge me! Me! ME! For crying out loud! A healthy, young, beautiful, talented assassin! Strength and beauty combined! What is wrong with me?! Am I not pretty enough? Am I too strong? Does he like someone else?!" She fell face first on to the bed sulking.

"I'm sure he likes you…he just hasn't noticed it yet?" I guessed trying to reassure her.

She lifted her face to glower at me, "You don't know how I feel…you have Seth so how could you possibly understand!"

I nodded automatically, learning from long ago to agree with an emotionally frustrated Violet…Wait, wha? "What?! What about me and Seth!"

She lifted her face to give me a disbelieving look, "What do you mean what? It's obvious you two are made for each other."

My face flushed red again, "Nuh uh." I shook my head in denial.

"Chyeah right. You two'll end up together one way or another, just wait and see I'm never wrong about these kinds of things."

"Except when it comes to Xan." I deadpanned.

Violet face faulted off the bed in shock that I would say something so cruel. While she nursed a sore cheek and grumbled about men and their idiocy and couples to blind to see love in front of them I reminded myself that I would need to be even more careful with my actions around Seth and Violet…especially Violet.

Leaning back against the settee I unfurled my legs from underneath me and stretched them out along the length of it. "Violet?"

"Hmm?" She paused rubbing her cheek and climbed back on to the bed. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I looked at her face for a reaction.

She frowned for a second before warily answering, "Depends on what kind of question it is."

"It's just; well I want to know why you like Xan in the first place? I mean why even bother liking him if he doesn't even acknowledge you or your feelings…"

"Well, that's easy. For one, he's the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on!"

Xan, short for Alexander was tall, lean and lithe like most ninjas were. He had long black hair with bangs that fell into his face and that came down to the backs of his thighs. He had a feminine yet masculine face all at once and was long and delicately limbed, lightly tanned and had a geisha's flawless grace. I know this man sounds like he plays for the other team especially since he brushes off all female advances but the way he fights and how he behaves leaves no doubt that he is indeed a straight "red-blooded" man. Sometimes he comes back from missions painted red and I doubt even the strongest of manly men could stomach half of the things he does for kyouji-sama. Plus there is the odd rumor of him being seen going into a brothel…I simply think his hermit like tendencies extend from his desire to train and become one of the best ninja's that ever existed and the pressure of being one of Kyouji-sama's best warriors.

"Secondly, he's the strongest, kindest, and most intelligent man I know. "She bit her lip, "Besides Seth of course…" She was afraid of offending me, I just waved her off letting her continue her rant, "And Thirdly, I just love him…" she gave a dreamy smile and sighed.

*sigh* Poor Violet, in love with a man who may never return her affection…"You've got it bad." I stated.

She just giggled, "You're one to talk!"

I face palmed myself.

* * *

Thank you **Melody Kari Starlight** for your review!

Okay, I want to address a few things. One, I apologize in advance if I made gay people seem weaker than straight men and I believe that strength is never based on romantic gender preference. It's just that my Character Xan seemed too feminine and I didn't want him coming across as gay. I would've re written his character but I liked him just the way he is. I'm sure as fellow authors and readers you can understand not wanting to destroy one of your characters that you put precious thought and time into. So, once again I apologize to anyone who might've been offended by that bit of my chapter.

Secondly, I know this chapter has no Kairi or Akatsuki in it but I promise you chapters like these are important to the plot. And I wanted to show a deeper depth to my antagonists, I wanted to give them layers…wow, that sounded like Shrek for a second there. Anyways, I didn't want them to seem like there only purpose was to __________ the ninja world. No, my villains will have their own agendas and back stories to develop them in to the characters I want them to be.

Lastly please review more I really love hearing your thoughts and opinions on this story! It motivates me to keep writing! Oh, and if you want to check out the cover art for this story just click the link in my profile!

So until next time! (^_^)


	14. What Lies Ahead for Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. My drawings are not that good.

* * *

Kairi P.O.V.

We were leaving today. I was currently seated at the kitchen counter watching Konan pack the last of the kitchen utensils away. It seems that, we were taking almost nothing with us from here to the other base they had. Konan said they were just packing everything away, kinda like storage. The only things we were taking were mostly clothes and a few personal possessions.

That reminds me Konan didn't get particularly upset over me putting away her things for her a few days ago. Actually she was rather grateful over the whole thing. I mean at first she was embarrassed, her face put a tomato to shame and her blushing piqued my interest since she really had nothing to be embarrassed about. Then she just kept calmly smiling at me for the rest of the day which I in turn found a little creepy…I guess no one's ever really done anything nice like that for her. But then again my intentions were anything but kind.

*Clang* Startled, I snapped out of my reverie to find Konan bent over to retrieve a fallen pot off the tiled floor. "What happened?"

"Oh, I couldn't reach the pot off the shelf so I knocked it off with kunai."

"Oh." I mentally slapped myself. How could I ever think of her as a regular human being if she did things like that? No wonder people didn't treat her kindly she probably scared them off before they could eve say hi. It was probably a mistake to have put my nose in business that wasn't mine. Pfft, too late to regret it now.

My eyes wandered over Konan's slight silhouette paused briefly on her sapphire hair and ocher eyes; I admired her symmetrical features and pale skin. She was a woman of exceptional beauty and I envied her for that. And what was worse, was that she was a very patient, intelligent and level headed individual, she had to be to put up with me. God knows how many times I would whack a person like me if I was stuck with them twenty four seven. *Sigh* How did someone like her end up in a place like this? Surely a woman like her could find something better to do with her life, and if she really didn't want to, she was quite capable of becoming some rich dude's trophy wife. I'm sure her shortage of potential suitors didn't have anything to do with lack of good looks or talent.

I watched as she packed things away with unrivaled poise and felt the sting of inadequacy hit me square in the chest. I winced, I could never be that beautiful and I couldn't even hope to mimic her graceful movements or her smooth, painfully ignorant sensual liquid walk that often caught many of the subordinate's attention, even with her conservative cloak on. How could someone like her willingly choose to be a ninja and not even one that's admirable? At least Mina had the brains to join a village that had the chance of being honorable.

This time I couldn't cover up the flinch I made when I thought the name. A wave of pain ripped up my chest and had me breathing a bit irregularly by the time it passed. Konan was at my side in an instant and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing…It's not anything to worry about." I waved off her concern. She frowned but gave me a nod of understanding and continued her previous work.

The pain of being separated from my best friend had slowly been increasing lately and I couldn't even look at the color yellow without feeling like crying. I don't know how many times I've looked at Deidara and was at a loss on how to treat him. On one hand I felt like hugging the living daylights out of him thinking just being close to something blonde somehow brought me close to Mina and yet, on the other hand I felt like punching him in the nose for me even thinking those kinds of things about a gender confused pervert (I still haven't gotten over the dressing room incident). I huffed, frustrated with myself right now and laid my head on my folded arms on top of the counter.

* * *

Konan P.O.V.

Kairi has been very…distant for these past few days. I try my best to make her feel comfortable and welcome here, well as welcome and comfortable an innocent can be in a situation like this. I know I've only known her for a short while but she's become a bit precious to me.

The shock of this revelation still had me reeling. At first she was just another prisoner, another girl with an unfortunate fate who was too gifted for her own good, an expendable pawn for us Akatsuki. I thought Pain would kill her within a week if he didn't end up getting his answers.

We had been threatened and he wanted to eliminate the danger as swiftly as possible. Then we had gotten a lead pointing to a young woman who could possibly destroy everything we worked so hard to achieve. Only to find out the girl was just as in the dark about this whole thing as us.

I admit, when I found out she was brought here by Sasori and Deidara I hated her. How could some insignificant child endanger what I worked so hard to protect and defend? Then I was sent to retrieve her along with Kakuzu and I expected to find an experienced battle hardened kunoichi with a burning defiance towards her captors. But, instead I found an exhausted, solemn and wary girl who couldn't be older than fifteen.

She didn't even resemble a kunoichi, even though it was dirty from that loathsome cell, I could tell her skin was clear and had a very fair complexion. Her flesh too soft, skin that's never seen a hard day's work, hair like the finest of silks the color of rich brown earth with a startling shade of burgundy in it and more astonishing were her big turquoise eyes. Those eyes were innocent, eyes that still saw the world as new and an adventure waiting to happen. They weren't eyes that have seen death countless times. They weren't dull orbs of color that often became of the eyes of all battle weary ninja. They were still bright and shining with obvious innocence and childlike naivety. In that moment I felt…protective of her. But, then I had to remind myself that she was an enemy no matter how innocent she was.

For a while my hate simmered down to a slow anger, especially after she herself claimed her blamelessness for any wrongdoing against us before she promptly passed out. Then she was put back in her cell for a few days and my anger was abated for the moment. Then Pain chose me to be the girls care taker, I was a bit bitter over the decision but when I walked in to his office I found all my anger evaporated at the sight of her. She was a dirty and pathetic sight to behold. Especially with all of the buildup of grime on her too small body, her clothes torn here and there, I could tell she was exhausted with her fair skin made even fairer from lack of nourishment and sleep. But what bugged me the most were the many scrapes on her hands. I felt an overwhelming swell of sympathy inflate in my chest at the sight of her and I knew then that I would have to treat her much more gently from then on.

Even more astounding than her appearance was her never ending willfulness to do what she pleased. Most women are taught obedience from an early age with the possible exception of most kunoichi's; it is often frowned upon to have headstrong women running around, especially if the woman is of noble blood. Kairi stood up for what she believed in, sometimes quietly or sometimes loudly and on the rare occasion with a display of violence.

The memory of the last argument she had with me curved my lips in an amused smile. She was a real spitfire, Kairi's spirited outlook on life despite the situation brought a kind of freshness to the unforgiving aspects of mine. And soon enough I felt attached to this small bundle of dynamite.

I realized this on the night Hidan wanted to sacrifice her to his bloodthirsty god. I still remember the way I jumped in front of her before thinking, how I could only _feel_ in that moment. I was incredibly livid; so livid in fact that I wanted to strangle him for even considering the foolhardy idea to make my new found friend a sacrifice. Never mind that killing another member was taboo…I paused with my packing when I sensed Kairi's breathing pattern change. Quickly moving to her side I asked her what was wrong only to have her brush me off. Frowning I accepted she wasn't yet willing to share her distress with me so I returned to the task at hand, perhaps it was a good thing we were leaving this base, maybe a change of scenery will do her some good.

* * *

Kairi P.O.V.

I leaned against Konan's bedroom wall as I watched her check and re-check everything we were taking on our journey. It was going to take about five days to get to this other hide out and I wasn't sure I could handle five days of traveling with these nut cases. I watched as she grabbed two packs and walked in to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later stuffing the last of the cabinet's medical supplies in to one of the packs pouches before placing them on the bed.

"Were all set here…but is there anything you'd like to take with you that we haven't packed to take with us?"

My eyes wandered the room just to humor konan's question. I shook my head as a negative and she in turn began to store the last of her things away in her closet. I shook my head, why would Konan think I had anything with sentimental value in this depressing place? Did she really think I wanted to be reminded of my time here? Sighing I grabbed the two back packs and walked out into the hallway to wait for Konan.

For some reason I was feeling dreadful today, ever since I woke up I've had this headache that hasn't gone away, despite the pain killers I took with my minuscule breakfast. And Konan hounding me all morning was making it worse; it felt like someone was trying to smash my skull with their bare hands little by little. Rubbing my temples with my fingertips in circular motions I slowly evened out my breathing when Konan popped her head out of the door way.

"I'm almost ready. Why don't you keep Tobi company? He should be near the entrance." With that her head disappeared back in to the room and the door shut with a quiet click.

Seeing that I was no longer needed, I headed in the direction of my immature friend who was oblivious to the fact that _he _was the childish one here _not _the other way around. Tobi was…how to put this…um, he was unique. I never expected to find someone quite like him in a place like this. I hadn't seen as much as I'd like of him since I've met him but I still get to talk with him once in awhile in the halls when he's not out and about doing errands for carrot cake for brains. Mostly those conversations revolved around on my gloom and doom and his own bungling. But then again what do I expect to talk about, flowers and rainbows? Plus Pain's whole need to know only rule conflicted with our conversation too.

You see, Pain had Konan make it clear to me the day after that awful dinner that I only needed to know things that directly conflicted with my overall well being…whatever that means. So basically letting me know about things such as their _diabolical plans for world domination_ was a no no. Yeah, like I needed to throw myself over that ledge. Honestly, the less I know the better. I don't think I could listen in on their plans for whatever they're up to and not want to try and stop them.

Which brings me back to, _what are they planning_? I mean first my kidnapping. I mean that was a complete and utter dive. Whatever they were planning to use me for blew up in their faces. The whole first meeting then passing out was still kind of a big blur, no matter how hard I tried to remember the conversation I just came up with blank. Then I asked Konan about it and she just kind of gave me a blank stare and said nothing about it. *Sigh* Moving on…

Secondly, from what Tobi's told me so far, he does missions for Pain. He usually kind of glazes over the details and alludes to things but never directly says anything that would "Compromise" his missions. From what I can figure out is that they're making connections and trading favors and other things that have to do with criminal activity… almost like they're getting ready for something.

_Maybe they really were thinking about taking over the world_…naaahh, they're insane but not that insane. Maybe their Yakuza or something…though they didn't seem like drug dealers or anything like the mafia. I can't picture red head as the god father or scar face. Maybe their some type terrorist group? Thoughts of Iraq and Americans being kidnapped to be ransomed or used for blackmail and leverage flashed through my mind. That image seemed more fitting for the Akatsuki, I mean they did kidnap me. But if they were looking for a ransom they either never got it or didn't want one, then again I had no one here to give ransom for me sooo…*Sigh* I feel like I'm running in circles.

Giving up for now I continued in to the entrance of their lair. There were a few other bags piled up in the middle of the wooden floor directly across from the door out of this place. Tobi was nowhere in sight , well no body was anywhere in sight really. I was completely alone in the room. Sighing, I placed the packs on top of the small pile and sat next to it. It's unfortunate I wasn't an adept ninja, perhaps if I was born here like everyone thinks so, I would've probably been able to figure out the chakra seal on the door and run away by now. And here I thought it was a simple lock and key kind of door…I'm beginning to realize if you're a ninja nearly everything in your life revolves around chakra one way or another. It's like they have a jutsu for everything…locking people out or in, hiding and finding things, and probably thousands of other categories like torture. I rolled my eyes, whatever happened to doing things the old fashioned way? I 'm slightly grateful I lived in such a simple and mundane world before all this and then I'm slightly irritated because this is all so… new to me.

*Sigh*Lost, that was the word, I'm completely and utterly lost, confused too. I have no idea about what I'm supposed to do in a situation like this. I'm _supposed_ to be a ninja for crying out loud! But compared to these guys, all my training was just some child's game. Obviously, I'm not going to be rescued. I've been here for what? A month, maybe more? And not a sign of rescue or a search for that matter… Jeez, I guess I really do only have myself to count on. I huffed in frustration, It's decided then, as soon as I get the chance to run I'm outta here.

* * *

"Everyone has prepared themselves for the journey. It will take five days to cross river country if we wish to remain unnoticed." Pain's firm expression brooked no argument amongst the members.

Yawning, I ignored his small speech. Clearly he was speaking mostly to me so I knew what exactly was going to happen and what was expected of me. He was basically telling me to get ready for a really long road trip and not to draw any attention to myself or them. Pain turned the full weight of his purplish grey eyes on me and glared for a few moments before moving to Konan's side for a discussion about me most likely.

Shrugging in to the warm grey jacket that was purchased for me, I made sure my clothes were light weight but sturdy and able to stave off the end of winters chill. My outfit consisted of a black sleeveless hooded shirt, dark blue form fitting pants and knee high black ninja boots with my grey jacket similar to a strike jacket. I chose these clothes for the sole purpose that if I needed to run I wouldn't be hindered by unnecessary swaths of cloth riding up or falling down whilst getting away. I figured my chances of escape were a fifty-fifty percent chance, call me an optimist.

Turning on my heel I ambled over to Tobi, "Where exactly is this place you guys are dragging me to?" I questioned.

Tobi responded with, "Good morning Kai-chan." Before moving to his precious senpai's side. So…were playing that game, are we?

Raising an eyebrow at Tobi's blatant dismissal of me I decided the location wasn't worth the effort of prying. Just as I was about to sit back on the floor I was hauled up on to my feet by Konan and Itachi.

"Hey! I was just gonna sit down ya know!" Pouting at both of them I snatched back my arms they had lifted me with and took the pack that was shoved in to them by Konan.

Konan leveled a slight glare at me and said, "Do not. I repeat, do not under any circumstances leave my side unless you are told otherwise. Understood?"

"_Yes, ma'am_." I remarked nastily.

Her glare intensified for a heartbeat before she made an about face and walked the remaining few steps to the door. She quickly undid the chakra seal and signaled with a curt wave for me to follow after her. Feeling petty I hesitated until I felt a sharp nudge in the middle of my back. Twisting my head to see behind me I mashed my lips into a tight line when I saw it was Itachi who had prodded me. I may act foolishly sometimes but that didn't make me a fool. I was smart enough to know when I was way over my head. And I'd like to keep said head attached to my body, even if it meant following the dictates of a creep with no personality. Sighing, I swung the back pack in to place and walked outside.

I staggered in the sudden brightness that was sunlight. Being in a dark place for weeks on end really affected your eyesight apparently. Konan steadied me with a firm hand and I mumbled a quiet thank you automatically taught from years of being raised to be polite to anyone who helps you. Doing a mental double take I narrowed my eyes to find some relief and took a few steps away from her. What was my problem today? Gathering my way ward thoughts and emotions tight I focused on adjusting my eyes to the glaring sunshine whilst Pain informed his little cronies of the regulations on this expedition.

"We will be traveling as inconspicuously as possible," Pain paused to encompass the entire group the consisted of the nine members plus me and Tobi. "Which means there will be little to no bloodshed."

"What the fu-" Hidan was silenced with a punch to the back of the head via Kakuzu's fist.

Ignoring them he continued, "I'm hoping we can avoid the enemy ninja and villages the most we can but if worse comes to worse you all have your instructions. Follow them." With one last cold look he leapt in to the surrounding forest's trees.

Everyone leapt off after him except me standing there with my mouth hanging open bewildered by this new phenomenon.

"Ahem." Correction me, Konan and Deidara were left standing there.

"After you Kairi." Konan smiled.

Alarmed I shouted, "No way on earth or heaven are you going to get me to jump in to an eighty foot tree! And that's a small one too!"

It was Konan's turn to look bewildered, "Don't you travel by trees often?"

"Uhhh, no! That's why I have legs or a ride or something!"

"You say you come from the Leaf village, where the village is surrounded by forest and yet you refuse to tree jump?" Deidara asked stunned.

"Tree jump?" I asked.

"You know when you leap from tree to tree to cut down travel time." Konan supplied.

"I-I-I- how am I supposed to know something like that!" I exclaimed.

"You're a Kunochi and you haven't even mastered something as simple as this?" Deidara was annoyed now.

"I- well yeah, but still I was never taught to- Hey! Put me down!" With reflexes that shocked me Deidara had scooped me up in to his arms and took off in to the nearest tree.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" I screamed as he bounded from one tree to another.

"Urusai! Shut up and stop wiggling un!"

I thrashed around some more before unexpectedly Deidara grunted and DROPPED ME!

* * *

Konan P.O.V.

I sighed with exasperation over the both of them. When would Deidara learn patience and when would Kairi learn to be more trusting. Following the screaming pair of them at a slower more leisurely pace I nearly missed the moment Deidara was elbowed in the stomach by Kairi's panicked squirming. Letting out a small sigh of laughter my breath caught in my throat when a moment later the baka dropped her!

Preparing to dive after her I was surprised when deidara was the one to leap off the tree branch and grab her out stretched hands before springing back up together with her clinging to him.

I blew out a breath, Kairi really is a handful.

* * *

Kairi P.O.V.

"AHHHHHHH!" I was going to die falling out of a tree! I could see the ground in agonizing detail rushing closer to my fragile mortal form. Squeezing my tearing eyes shut I waited for the tell tale sign of blinding pain to shortly be followed by the "white light". I suddenly felt a wrenching sensation in my arms accompanied by a weightless feeling, not expecting that at all my eyes snapped open to the sight of the tree tops coming closer and not the ground. Then only to have the sensation of free falling all over again as my body did an automatic back flip in mid air. Sucking in another breath to scream I felt the air woosh out of me as my body hit something warm and firm.

Seeing black cloth with red clouds and a fall of blonde hair I realized it wasn't a branch that caught me but a certain blonde headed Akatsuki jerk. Gasping in lungfuls of dear oxygen, I heaved in breathless sobs. That was probably one of the scariest things that's happened to me so far. Feeling the small bit of food I ate this morning want to make a reappearance I buried my face in the folds of his cloak half hoping I didn't up chuck and half hoping that if I did that it would land on him instead of me and the forest floor. I felt him shift me on to his back and mumble something along the lines of "ungrateful" and "too loud ".

I said the only thing I could in this situation, "Anata wa jāku…"I muttered.

"Eh, What'd you say?" Deidara retorted.

"Nothing, nothing." I laid my fore head in the junction between his shoulder blades and let my nausea pass.

"Would you prefer I carry you instead?" Konan had caught up to us and was leaping in time with Deidara's leaps and bounds.

I paled at the thought of someone like konan who was scarcely bigger than me to carry another person nearly as big as she was. I looked down to the rapidly passing shrubbery below us and gulped. Tightening my grip on Deidara I told her no.

We caught up with the others after a few minutes and Kisame and Tobi couldn't help but laugh at the sight of me clinging to Deidara for dear life in a white knuckled grip.

"What happened? Has she turned in to another fan girl and you can't get her off you now?" Kisame chuckled.

Deidara only glowered in response.

This only seemed to encourage Kisame more and his shark like grin widened. "You reap what you sow Deidara. How many times do we have to tell you this?"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Urusai, un!" Deidara shouted back.

"Tobi thinks Deidara senpai likes Kai-chan. Ohhh, perhaps Deidara senpai is the fan boy?"

"I will kill you Tobi. And I won't do it with my clay, I'll do it with my bare hands!"

Tobi just laughed and increased his speed to dodge Deidara's well aimed kick. "Careful! I'm hanging on to you here! Do want me to fall and die?" I yelled out gripping on to him even harder.

"Maybe if you took your training more seriously I wouldn't have to carry around a heavy lump like you un! And stop holding on so tight! It hurts!"

My jaw dropped in outrage. He said what? "Hey Deidara, just because you're blonde doesn't mean you have an excuse for being stupid!"

Deidara's eye twitched at my insult, "Whatever Shibō shōjo." He smirked at me when I gave him a glare that could rival Hade's itself.

"If she is that much of a burden Deidara, I am willing to carry her for you." Itachi calmly suggested.

"What the hell are you saying Uchiha!" Deidara accused.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at his tone of voice before quietly speaking, "I merely thought with all your complaining that you were tiring yourself needlessly. Pain-sama would not be pleased if you slowed us down due to an over inflated pride."

That seemed to hit a nerve because Deidara responed with, "You know Uchiha, as soon as we make camp you should slip into something more comfortable...like a coma!"

Itachi's glare had me flinching and I hadn't even done anything! They continued to glare at each other you could practically see the lightning bolts clash between their eyes.

"Will you two cut it the fuck out!" Hidan had fallen back and was scowling at the both of them.

"Your guy's bitching and whining is really starting to piss me off! If you don't want to feel the end of my scythe and meet Jashin-sama, I suggest you shut the hell up!" Hidan had a angry vein throbbing in his temple.

"You and your dumb god can suck it Hidan! This is between me and Uchiha!" Deidara didn't spare Hidan a glance in his direction, but if he had he would have noticed how everyone with the exception of Itachi and Konan sped up when Hidan landed on the nearest branch with his back to us and went completely still.

"What did you say?" Hidan growled.

Deidara being the _complete and utter genius_ we all know he is shot a bewildered look in Hidan's direction and came to a stop. "What pissed you off, un?"

I could see several stress marks pop up on the back of Hidan's head. This could get ugly…

Apparently Konan thought so too and immediately pried me off of Deidara's back and pulled me up several braches out of what was soon to be harm's way. With an angry snarl Hidan whirled on Deidara promptly trying to slice him in half with a big red scythe he pulled out from his cloak. It semi-amazed me on how he could keep a weapon of that size concealed under his cloak on his back.

Deidara in turn avoided the blow by dropping on to a branch underneath him. Hidan pulled his blades out of the tree's bark then swung even harder towards Deidara and cut the remaining tree limbs with the force of a falling boulder. I watched as Deidara's eyes widened in surprise when the intended blow was stopped six inches away from his face.

Itachi had stopped Hidan from completing his strike towards Deidara's head. With a slight push Itachi drove Hidan back a few steps from his perch on a wide branch.

"Enough." Itachi whispered softly.

"What the hell, Uchiha? You think I needed your help in a fight!" Deidara snarled.

Itachi simply glared at him in answer.

"Mind your own business _Itachi-chan_. Wouldn't want to scar that pretty face!" Hidan mocked.

Now I wasn't sure if it was the light or my imagination but Itachi's eyes seemed to glow scarlet for a few moments before he blinked and they were his usual dark flinty grey. His glare never faltered as he took the few remaining steps toward Deidara and backhanded him in to the trunk of the tree.

"I simply thought you might want to keep that empty head yours on your shoulders for a while longer. Forgive me for my assumption." Deidara's face contorted with fury when Itachi turned to leap away and he in turn brought his leg up in a forceful kick that sent Itachi flying into Hidan knocking them both to the ground.

I was starting to worry that this was getting out of hand and whispered to Konan, "Shouldn't we…you know stop them?"

She answered with a serious face, "No, let them beat themselves senseless…when they're aching and tired tomorrow hopefully they'll have learned the error of they're ways."

"If they live to see tomorrow…" I muttered.

"I'm tired of you thinking you're better than me Uchiha!" Deidara hurdled into the air to deliver an axe kick only to have to turn in mid air to dodge Hidan's scythe.

"Watch where the fuck you're throwing crap you clay throwing pansy!" Hidan yelled.

This seemed to be the last straw between the three of them and with that the battle was on…well, if you could a brawl in the middle of a forest with cuss words and insults thrown every other minute a battle. And to think all this started because Deidara was being a baby about having to carry me. This fight went on for about ten minutes before the others realized we weren't following and made a U-turn. It took Sasori, Kakuzu _and_ Kisame to pull them away from each other.

Surprisingly, they weren't seriously injured. Only suffering a few scrapes and bruises plus Deidara's broken nose and Hidan's black eye in addition to a swollen and bloodied bottom lip for Itachi…yep, other than that they were perfectly fine, well aside from their still cooling tempers and their battered prides.

After being pulled apart they were reprimanded constantly by Pain for a good half hour whilst traveling. And upon learning how the whole scenario started, as punishment each of them were supposed to carry me for an equal amount of time during the trip whenever we traveled by tree much to my chagrin. So..here I am clinging to Hidan's back trying in vain to glare holes in to the back of his silver head.

And for the fourth time I asked, "Why do you have to carry me right now?" I hadn't forgotten this guy wanted to use me as some sacrificial ritual a couple weeks back.

"It's my fuckin' punishment remember?" He turned his head to scowl at me. I wanted to say that I wasn't the one who decided it was a good day to pick a fight but held my tongue. Though Deidara had grudgingly carried me and "accidently" dropped me, he did keep me from becoming Kairi flavored jelly. But I had a feeling hidan wouldn't be so nice as to prevent any fall I had, heck he'd probably throw me from a cliff himself before he helped me up from tripping over my own two feet. Plus I also had a feeling he'd enjoy watching me crack my skull open if I ever fell off of him. With that thought in mind I tightened my hold around his neck and locked my knees more securely in to his sides. _So far my day was really looking up._

* * *

Thank you **HurogWalker** for not one but two reviews!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I caught a bad case of pneumonia but here is a nice long chapter with the characters you missed.

Secondly, I'm still a little iffy about pairings right now so don't expect instant romance. But if you have any opinions on that subject I'd like to know and I'll take them into consideration.

Fourthly, I hope the bit of action in this chapter was enjoyable for you readers and truth be told I've never written an action scene before so I hope I did okay.

And finally REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I love hearing your guys' opinions!

**Japanese used in this chapter-**

Senpai: Is roughly the equivalent to the western concept of mentor.

Chan: A person who is a small child, younger sibling or friends sibling or the person is cute, usually younger, or usually a girl.

Sama: Used to address a person whom is honored and seen as being of high value like a boss, a king or queen.

Baka:Idiot, fool and stupid, everything along those lines.

Urusai: Can mean "pesky" or "annoying" in a sentence or it means "Shut up!" if used alone; also means "Shoo!" when said to insects.

Anata wa jāku:You jerk.

Shibō shōjo: Fat girl.


	15. Home Remedies

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Maybe in an alternate universe but not this one.

* * *

Kairi P.O.V.

It was evening by the time we stopped for the night, my limbs were sore from holding on to Hidan so tightly but despite that fact it took a good few minutes to uncurl my fingers that were latched in a death grip on to his cloak. Then another couple minutes to untwine my body that I had unintentionally plastered against his bigger and firmer frame. With a sigh, I slipped off from Hidan's back to the ground and rolled on to my knees and hunched over needing to feel the soil beneath my tired hands. I never thought I would be so glad to touch dirt.

"Is Kai-chan alright?" I lifted my head to Tobi who had moved to my side and tilted his head in a curious manner at me. He must think I'm about to hurl my guts out. I'm probably didn't make a pretty sight, I was covered in a cold sweat, trembling and more than likely looked as pale as a vampire.

"I-I-I'm f-fine To-tobi, just a little uh woozy…it-it'll pass in a minute." Trying to stand and failing miserably I cautiously crawled over to the nearest tree. Wrapping my arms around it's rough trunk to steady myself I inhaled oxygen as if I had just run a ten mile marathon non-stop. Sliding to the forest floor I looked up to see the starry night sky and watched as my vision swam in and out of focus.

I closed my eyes as I felt a lukewarm hand touch the freezing skin of my forehead and felt a bit of disappointment as it withdrew as soon as it was there.

"She doesn't have a fever but I think we've upset her equilibrium significantly." I cracked my eyes open to see who exactly was speaking, it was a male's voice but my vision was much too blurry to determine anything besides outlines and darkened colors, giving up the effort altogether and I gave myself over to just listening to the conversation instead.

"What could have caused this distress, exactly?" Another male voice this time, though it had a more demanding edge to it.

"Stress, not enough nutrients, too much excitement for her body to handle…it could be anything really." The other voice replied.

"Is she fit for travel?" The second asked.

"At the moment…no. Perhaps if we treat her she'll have gained some of her strength back by tomorrow morning."

There was a long pause then, "What do you require?"

"A few Purple passion flowers would be good but my stock of it is empty right now. I could've brewed up a tea for her and she would have improved by sunrise. "

"Then what are our other options?" The words sounded like they were forced, as if nearing anger. It was getting harder to process everything in my muddled mind now.

"The only other thing I can think of as of right now would be is if we had the herb valerian, though the resulting medicine is rather unpleasant and over all a foul experience for the drinker and anyone who happens to be standing near. Or we could continue as we are and hope her condition doesn't worsen."

"And you zetsu? What do you suppose we should do?" The second voice sounded exasperated.

A third voice replied, "We know of another and it's much less grandiose than the other two. We simply need Rhodiola Rosea, L-Theanine, Vinpocetine and Chocamine."

There was another long pause in which a few other voices replied with statements that ranged between "What?" to "Da fuck!" I flinched in my half awake state as the raised voices lashed across my already aching head.

The third voice exhale noisily in annoyance before barking out, **"We need ****Golden Root, green tea leaves, the Periwinkle Plant and a cocoa plant you bakas!"**

"Why four different herbs?" A female voice inquired.

With a sigh the voice explained, "The Golden root will improve her mood, ease any depression, improve physical and mental performance, reduce fatigue and minimize high-altitude sickness. The green tea leaves will create a feeling of relaxation and recuperate cognition. The Periwinkle plant will develop her memory and increase mental clarity and focus. The cocoa plant has beneficial antioxidants, increases energy, suppresses appetite, encourages fat burning, improves concentration, strengthens alertness and improves physical performance."

"Sounds like we should feed her those plants more often, un."

I could hear a few people shift around, "Where exactly are we going to get these plants?" the female voice asked, konan's voice I recognized. "I doubt you happen to have one let alone all four of them with you."

"True. We only packed the essentials and left the rest back at base."

"**How were we supposed to know the girl was so delicate?"**

"Whatever…why the fuck do we need to find these weeds? Why should we even care? I say let her stay like that, she's nothin' but trouble and has nothin' special to give us!" I wondered briefly why they had to have their discussion _here_ as my brain started to get fuzzier.

"Hidan…" Konan ground out.

"You know full well why we need her… and healthy."

There were a few minutes of hushed fierce arguing then the previous flow of conversation started up again. "You were saying…"

There was a small pause and then he continued, "The Golden root is found in the harsh stressful climate of arctic regions." When there was no response the same voice yet oddly different, responded, **"A mountain. Usually the higher up the colder it gets which makes it the better for us. The root has long green stems and many slender leaves with many bright yellow flowers on the top of it. It shouldn't be too hard to find."**

"Deidara go up the mountain and find this root… and take Tobi with you for assistance."

"Ano, can't we just go to a village to get this medicine for Kai-chan?" _'Yeah, why can't they go away?'_

"Don't be a baka Tobi! We're too near the those bastard leaf-nins,un. Though as much as I'd like to blow them up we're trying to lay low remember!"

"Lay low?"

"Lie low, lay low same difference Konan!"

"Enough Deidara, get moving. I want her ready for travel by tomorrow."

"Fine,un. _You_ follow me!"

"Hai senpai!" Tobi sang happily. The crunch of leaves were the only indication that they left.

"The periwinkle plant will be a bit more difficult to find since the flowers of the herb are what we need and they don't grow in the winter. But since winter is coming to an end there should be a few early bloomers. They have slender trailing stems that frequently take root where they touch the ground, enabling the plant to spread widely. The leaves are simple broad ovals. The flowers are broad, with five usually violet and occasionally white petals joined together at the base to form a tube."

"I will search for them, Kakuzu and Itachi can help me." Again the crunching of leaves was the indication that they left the area.

"This only leaves the green tea and cocoa plant."

"You can leave the cocoa plant to us. We won't find it out in the wilderness so we have no choice but sneak in to a village and purchase it there. The green tea I will leave to you." And with that his footsteps too faded away.

"The tea we have despite what Konan thought. Itachi has a small box of the stuff that he buys from one of his favorite café's." Kisame supplied.

"I never took the Uchiha for a Café frequenting kind of man."

"Heh, surprised me too when we walked into one for the first time. But what can you do? The man enjoys his tea's I guess…" Kisame answered.

I must be dreaming…I mean after all the drama today who wouldn't be? But still even though I'm feeling kinda loopy this little development feels all too real. Maybe they really _are_ going to feed me some plant mixture in hopes I would get better… Oh that is so wrong on so many levels! What happened to modern medicine? No, no I had to be dreaming this up, besides why would they care if I was sick or not? Yeah that's it, it's all a dream and when I wake up it'll all be normal…ish. With those last thoughts in my jumbled mind I let the last traces of my awareness fade in to inky blackness.

* * *

The next time I woke up I became aware of someone tilting my head up and holding a slightly organic smelling thing in front of me. I tried opening my bleary eyes but I felt too tired to give the task any real effort.

My half awake stupor was confusing to say the least. A part of me wanted to wake up and demand what the heck was going on and the other part just wanted to go back to sleep. I felt something firm yet soft and cool pry my shut lips apart and push some weird tasting paste type goop into my open mouth. I didn't have enough energy to yell at whoever was forcing the gunk down my throat to stop. I gagged as of more the thick textured goo was heaped in to my mouth before I could even register to swallow the first mouthful. Whoever was feeding me this stuff either had no fine motor skills or they were really impatient.

Furrowing my shut eyes I closed my mouth and turned my head to the side as the universal sign of no more. Whoever it was didn't like that and I felt them tightly grasp my face and forcibly turn it back to its previous position. Though if I had been feeling more like myself I probably would have put up more of a fight and that type of manhandling would of hurt more too, but I was so tired…

Giving in, I focused the rest of my feeble energy on to swallowing the mystery mixture without choking so I could go back to the dark oblivion I craved. A few mouthfuls later I managed to gulp down whatever the person fed me and felt as they gently placed my head back on to the soft patch of soil I was laying on and leave me be. Grateful for the newfound peace and silence I quickly took advantage of it and slipped back in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

*Crash* I landed hard on my back as I fell out of the tree. I finally got the part of switching places with a log or any other material the happened to be lying around for the substitution jutsu down (also known as the body flicker technique). But my on the spot landing and hiding had yet to be mastered. I had been trying to land and hide in a nearby tree but yet again my body was off balance due to the high speed and confusion caused by the jutsu. Sighing, I looked up in to the cool blue sky and wondered if I would ever be as good a ninja as anyone else around here.

Getting back up I decided to go back to the village. Walking down the sunny streets I mulled over many of the new things I've learned so far. As I thought more about it I realized compared to many of the ninja here my training was going nowhere fast. I frowned; maybe I'm not trying hard enough? But then I was up at the crack of dawn training til dusk so it must not be me…ahhh, maybe I need a new sensei. That other guy hardly showed up and when he did he just threw some scroll at me tell me to learn what was in it and leave. I think it's because he felt I was an outsider and didn't want to teach me any techniques from this village. But still I didn't want to be stuck with a teacher like that; you know one who doesn't want to teach but has no choice. I thought back to the day I overheard that particular conversation…

_Flashback_

_Suck in breath, reach and drag, breathe, repeat. Those words echoed in my head for the next twenty minutes. For some reason I was under the impression that air vents were bigger than this! Apparently I was wrong. Squeezing my way through the tight grey metal ducts I stubbornly inched my way towards the Hokage's office. Pausing to wipe the sweat off my forehead I rested it against the cool metal in front of me. Sighing, I continued on._

_Finally after ten minutes of pushing myself through these god forsaken vents I reached the small opening that allowed me to peer in to Lady Tsunade's office. My view was only over Tsunade's desk and a bit of the area around it. Tsunade was leaning back in her chair with a pile of unfinished paperwork scattered all over it. Rolling my eyes, I suppressed my chakra like I learned(I hadn't been able to master hiding it yet but I could make it seem like I hardly had any by suppressing it.) I began to open the small grate to make my entrance when the door opened._

"_Hokage-sama may I speak with you for a moment?" Tsunade responded by snapping her eyes open and throwing her pen like a kunai at the person. I heard a dull thunk, so I guessed the person was alive since the sound would have been louder if it was a body dropping._

_Tsunade blinked in surprise, "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"_

_The person was hidden in the door way so I couldn't see them but they were silent for a few moments, "I need to speak with you about one of my pupils."_

_Tsunade sat back in her chair and motioned for whoever to come in. The person I saw step inside was none other than my own sensei!_

"_Which pupil are you having problems with Kyou?"_

_Kyou Himura, a newly promoted Jonin who was qualified for missions with his own team but not qualified enough to teach a genin team on his own yet. He was tall with spiky brown hair and brown eyes and pretty much average looking…_

"_It's the girl Mina, Hokage- sama. I don't think I'm suited to teach her."_

"_Oh?" I saw Tsunade raise an eyebrow, oh indeed._

"_I just feel uncomfortable teaching a pupil that wasn't raised in the village and has not proven their loyalty either."_

"_I see. But has Mina given you any reason that she would perhaps become a missing-nin and betray our village in the time you've taught her?" I shook my head in a negative; of course I would never betray the village!_

_Kyou-sensei stepped right up to the desk and planted his hands with a loud bang on top of the desk. "Fine, I __refuse__ to teach an outsider any more. I formally request that I be allowed to resume my regular ninja duties with my team and if I must I will submit a name for another trainer to teach the girl."_

_My mouth dropped open in complete shock. Who did this douche bag think he was? If anyone was to blame for the distrust and my slow progress it was my flakey sensei! _

_I saw Tsunade's eyes narrow, feeling gleeful I sat back ready to watch some fireworks when she said, "Alright, you can rejoin your team. I'll find another instructor for girl soon but until then continue to teach her until I do. Agreed?"_

_Sensei pursed his lips thinking it over before making a stiff nod and quickly walking back out of her office. Feeling my eyes tear up at the betrayal I didn't notice the loud creaking sound until it was too late. The vent loosened and crashed through plaster of the ceiling and I fell hard on to the carpeted floor. I suddenly saw two tapping heeled sandals before they morphed into one._

_Sprawled on the floor I blinked up at Tsunades ticked off face and braced myself for some serious butt kicking. Only it was __my__ butt that was gonna get kicked._

_I sighed, I really needed to lose some weight before it killed me…_

_End Flashback_

I'm pretty sure I had a permanent bump on the back of my head, I learned that day that destroying the Hokage's ceiling was a big no no.

Rounding a corner I smacked in to a tall green wall. I rubbed my sore bottom and looked up to see a man with spiky white hair reading a book…wait a second.

"You're Kakashi!" I jumped to my feet to point at him.

Kakashi's visible eye lazily wandered over me, "Sorry about that, I didn't see you there." He said completely ignoring my outburst.

Rolling my eyes I grumbled, "Its fine I guess…"

I stood in front of him awkwardly for a few moments and watched as he leant against the fence reading his book. I didn't know what to do with myself, on one hand I wanted to ask him a whole bunch of questions and on the other hand I just wanted to keep staring at him cuz I felt shy.

"Are you planning to stay there all day or am I in your way?" I jumped in surprise when he spoke, Kakashi's eye never left the page he was reading and I didn't know if he expected answer from me.

Shrugging I said, "I was thinking of getting some lunch but…"

His dark eyes fastened back on to my face, "But?..." he prompted.

"But I should really get back to my training, especially if Kyou-sensei decides to come back and see my progress."

Now he was looking at me fully, "You're a ninja?"

I crossed my arms defensively, "Yeah, I am." I frowned.

Kakashi did another once over and said, "Ah, now I know you. You're the one Kyou keeps complaining about and attempts to shove off on to some other poor jonin."

I felt my eye twitch, "So that's what he's been doing all day, huh?"

"More like every day… for the past three weeks." He said casually.

Feeling even more upset I yelled, "Yeah, well if it's gonna be like that then I'm done with training today!"

I started to stomp away towards my apartment when Kakashi's voice called out, "If you don't mind me asking, _what_ exactly were you learning earlier? "

I grumbled unhappily under my breath for a few seconds before answering, "The substitution jutsu."

"And I take it not all went well." He shut his book and stowed it away before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I could help you if want?" He offered casually.

My jaw dropped. _The_ Kakashi was offering to help me with my jutsu! I paused in my mental celebration, "Wait, what's the catch…" I eyed him warily.

"No catch…well, there is something you can help me with but it's nothing to worry about." He shrugged.

I watched him for a few moments but it was probably useless since that mask covered up his expression. I nodded slowly, "Okay, you help me with my training and I'll help you with whatever. Deal?"

"Sure thing." He spun on his heel and started walking back towards the training grounds and I had to jog to catch up with him.

"Sooo, what exactly are we going to be doing?" Kakashi didn't answer, he just kept on walking.

* * *

Thank you **Nijyuubi13**, **betleretleionlygotkettles** and **courtesycounts **for your reviews!

I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated! Shame on me! But my computer caught a virus and it took FOREVER to fix. Then I got a case of writers block but I trying my hardest to unblock it!

So here's the chapter I managed to squeeze out and I know it's pretty short but I'll try to make the next one longer. And finally thank you to anyone who's been patient with me and eagerly awaited this very late update! ^-^

So please review, your opinions and comments inspire me so much!


End file.
